Un monde étrange
by Geasseur
Summary: Capturés et enfermés dans des lieux cachés, C.C. et Lelouch dormirent durant des millions d'années. Et le monde dans lequel ils se réveillent est très différent de celui qu'ils connaissaient. Ce qui offrira aux immortels un nouveau monde à explorer.
1. Le réveil de la sorcière

Il y en a peut-être qui me dirait : pourquoi tu commences une fanfiction alors que tu n'as pas fini ta première ? Ben à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais réussi à me concentrer sur un truc à la fois. De plus, j'ai toujours eu envie de faire une histoire unissant Code Geass et One Piece. Mais j'avais du mal à trouver une excuse qui tienne la route. En voyant que la princesse des sirènes était l'arme antique Poséidon, je me suis dis : et si le One piece n'était pas un objet, mais une personne ? Alors, voici l'histoire qui m'est venue.

Le caractère de C.C. sera un peu plus respecté que dans ma première fanfiction : elle sera sarcastique et impassible, comme à son habitude, avec des moments "d'émotions" quand même.

Les phrases en **gras** sont des flash-back, et celles en _italique_ sont des pensées.

Et bien évidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Clamp et à ce cher Oda, il y aurait peut être quelques OS qui seront de moi mais c'est pas encore sûr.

**Un Monde Etrange**

Chapitre I Le Réveil de la Sorcière

Elle avait froid, très froid. Depuis combien de temps était elle enfermée dans cette sphère de métal ? Bien que le gaz et le froid la maintienne dans un semi coma artificiel, elle avait conservé ses sens et la notion du temps, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Elle en devenait folle et même claustrophobe. Elle en était réduite à compter en pensant à la meilleure chose qu'elle connaisse.

_267 Billions 347 milliards 456 millions 836 mille 345 Pizzas…267 Billions 347 milliards 456 millions 836 mille 346 Pizzas…267 Billions 347 milliards 456 millions 836 mille 347 Pizzas… _

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit. On tapait sur la sphère, de façon régulière, comme quelqu'un toquant à une porte avant d'entrer. C.C. parvint à ouvrir un œil mais ne vit que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Qui pouvait l'interrompre ? Ce désagrément lui avait fait perdre son compte.

_Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à recommencer…1 pizza…2 pizzas…3 pizzas…_

Soudain, elle entendit les rouages tourner, les verrous se lever, le suintement du gaz qui s'échappait. Lentement mais sûrement, la sphère s'ouvrit. Un rai de lumière apparut. C.C. sentit ses yeux brûler et les ferma aussitôt. Elle sentait l'air chaud arriver jusqu'à elle. Son sang put circuler à nouveau normalement dans ses veines. Cela la réveilla pour de bon et son cerveau se remit en marche. Des souvenirs affluèrent.

**Lelouch était mort… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, car elle avait appris que, quelques heures après s'être fait tué par Zéro, il s'était réveillé… Cela avait permis aux dirigeants du monde de l'arrêter pour le traîner en justice. Zéro, ou plutôt Suzaku, avait dû à contre-cœur condamner Lelouch à l'enfermement à perpétuité et, pour empêcher toute tentative d'évasion, il fut décidé qu'il serait placé en congélation dans un cercueil de glace. En entendant ces nouvelles aux informations, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle alla à la prison où il était enfermé et essaya de le libéré. Hélas, malgré sa force et son immortalité, elle fut capturée et enfermée à son tour. Sa cellule étant voisine de celle de Lelouch, elle pu lui parler une dernière fois.**

**- Désolée, je croyais que j'arriverai à te sortir de là, fit elle d'un ton neutre.**

**- Idiote, tu agis toujours de manière déraisonnable et sans aucun plan. Tu m'avais déjà fait le coup avec Mao, fit Lelouch d'un ton lourd de reproche.**

**- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il aurait tout dit sur ton identité.**

**- Peut-être, mais avoue que tu es allée à sa rencontre sans le moindre plan, sinon je ne t'aurais pas retrouvée dans cet état. Si je n'étais pas venu te chercher, tu tiendrais dans une valise.**

**- Je sais… mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser enfermé. Je ne voulais pas être loin de toi. Je ne voulais plus être seule. Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi, tu te souviens ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.**

**Lelouch soupira et laissant aller sa tête contre le mur de la prison.**

**- Oui… Je me souviens, mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes en liberté. Maintenant, te voilà condamnée, tout comme moi…**

**- Peu m'importe, même si on me condamnait à l'enfer, si c'est avec toi…**

**Sa voix mourut.**

**- Il n'y a pas de pizza en enfer, fit remarquer Lelouch.**

**- Je m'en doute, idiot.**

**Lelouch rit d'un son presque enfantin.**

**- C'est vrai. L'éternité sera plus doux à deux, fit-il d'une voix triste.**

**- Au fait, comment as tu survécu ?**

**- Sûrement à cause de ça, dit Lelouch en regardant la paume de sa main droite, le Code brillant en son centre. Mon père a réussi à me transmettre son Code juste avant de mourir, il a réussi à déjouer une partie mes plans par delà la mort. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas causé assez d'ennuis comme ça...**

**C.C. resta silencieuse. Malgré le fait que le plan soit quelque peu malmené, elle était heureuse de pouvoir rester avec lui, même si elle ne le disait pas. **

**Hélas, le droit de rester ensemble leur fut refusé. Lelouch allait être congelé dans les sous sols de la nouvelle capitale Britannienne, Pendragon, tandis que C.C serait enfermée dans les ruines de la Congrégation, située dans le désert Chinois.**

**- Non, s'il vous plaît, cria t-elle aux geôliers alors qu'ils emmenaient Lelouch pour son dernier voyage vers Pendragon, emmenez-moi avec lui !**

**Les gardiens se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Lelouch intervint.**

**- C.C. ! Calme toi.**

**Elle le regarda. Il était calme mais ses yeux reflétaient tristesse et douleur.**

**- Nous ne pourrons pas rester ensemble pour le moment, je suis désolé… Mais je te jure que nous nous reverrons, dans cent ans, mille ans, qu'importe le temps qui passera. Un jour ou l'autre, nous serons de nouveau ensemble. S'il te plaît, patiente jusqu'à ce jour.**

**C.C. se calma mais tremblait toujours. La solitude la terrifiait au plus au point, elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience durant presque 600 ans. La connaître de nouveau l'effrayait encore plus.**

**- Tu me le jures ? demanda t-elle insistante.**

**- Oui, je jure sur ma vie que l'on se reverra. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous pour y parvenir.**

**Sur ces mots, il fut emmené. C.C. s'effondra au sol en pleurant.**

_**Hé voilà, je suis de nouveau seule…**_

**Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient venu la chercher à son tour. Elle ne résista pas. Ils l'entravèrent et la firent sortir. Avant d'être envoyée en Chine, Zéro vint la voir, seul à seule, et enleva son masque, dévoilant un jeune garçon aux yeux verts, les cheveux bruns et aux traits tirés.**

**-Désolé C.C., j'ai essayé d'obtenir ta grâce mais les juges se sont montrés intraitables. Ils n'ont même pas voulu vous laissez ensemble, car cela aurait été «trop doux pour les monstres qu'ils sont !» selon leurs propres mots.**

**- Je ne peux leur donner tort. Je suis une sorcière et lui un démon, alors je suppose que l'on peut nous appeler ainsi, remarqua C.C., indifférente.**

**Suzaku gigotait, ne se sentant pas à son aise. Il n'avait jamais été proche de C.C... En fait, à part Lelouch, il savait que personne n'était vraiment proche d'elle.**

**- Dis moi, demanda t-elle, est-ce que Lelouch t'a raconté pour Euphémia ? **

**Suzaku la regarda, puis détourna son regard.**

**- Il m'a juste dit qu'il lui avait ordonné de tuer les japonais parce qu'elle menaçait ses plans.**

**- Il n'a pas dit entièrement la vérité.**

**Suzaku la regarda à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Il lui a effectivement donné cet ordre mais il ne l'a pas fait volontairement.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- C'est…un peu compliqué. Disons simplement que le contrôle de son Geass lui a échappé à ce moment là et que c'est arrivé au pire moment. Pourquoi cet ordre en particulier, je l'ignore, il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais sache qu'il en a énormément souffert et qu'il a décidé d'utiliser sa mort pour qu'elle ne sois pas vaine. Ça lui est resté sur le cœur, jusqu'à la fin. Comme nous ne nous reverrons plus, je me suis dit que tu méritais de le savoir car il a toujours menti à ce sujet.**

**Suzaku avait le souffle coupé, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis soudain une question lui brûlait les lèvres.**

**- Mais alors, pourquoi ne lui a t-il pas dit d'oublier son ordre, il en avait le pouvoir, non ? demanda Suzaku dont la voix commencée avait monté d'un cran sous l'émotion.**

**- Ce n'est pas si simple. Si Lelouch avait le pouvoir de le faire, il l'aurait fait. Hélas, son Geass lui donne le pouvoir de l'obéissance absolue, et comme son nom l'indique, rien ni personne ne peut le contester. Il est donc incapable d'annuler un ordre qu'il a donné. C'est la raison pour laquelle il l'utilise avec parcimonie.**

**Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il comprenait maintenant l'expression de douleur et de tristesse peinte dans les yeux de son ami lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur ce sujet au temple Kururugi. Lelouch avait dû souffrir autant que lui s'il avait tué Euphie contre son gré. Suzaku comprit que même si ce pouvoir pouvait sembler terrifiant, il avait certaines faiblesses, et ces dernières sont en partie responsable de la mort de sa princesse. Avec cette révélation, il sentait de vieilles blessures se rouvrir et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.**

**Soudain on toqua à la porte. Heureux de cet événement qui lui permettait d'oublier un instant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il remit son masque avant d'ouvrir la porte.**

**- Excusez nous mais c'est l'heure, fit l'un des soldats.**

**- Très bien, vous pouvez l'emmener.**

**- Adieu, Zéro, dit C.C. sans se retourner.**

**Il la regarda partir et s'envoler dans l'appareil.**

_**Adieu, j'espère que tu prendras soin de Lelouch quand tu le reverras.**_

**Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux ruines de la Congrégation. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils verrouillèrent sa camisole et la placèrent dans la sphère.**

**Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle avait vécu ça des dizaines de fois. Les premières par l'inquisition, qui l'enfermait dans des boites de métal dont l'intérieur était orné de centaines de pique, puis par les nazis, qui l'utilisait comme cobaye pour expérimenter leurs gaz et autres armes, et enfin lorsqu'elle servait de sujet pour les scientifique britanniens. Lentement, la sphère se fermait. D'ordinaire, mourir ne lui faisait rien et jamais elle n'avait vu sa vie défiler devant ces yeux. Mais à cette instant, elle revit tout, sa vie d'esclave, sa rencontre avec la sœur qui lui offrit le Geass, sa vie en tant que femme convoiter par tous les hommes. L'un des pires moments de sa vie était certainement la trahison de la sœur, qui ne l'avait prise avec elle que pour se libérer de son Code. Mais elle même n'avait-elle pas fait la même chose avec d'innombrables personnes, dont Mao et Lelouch ? Non, ce qu'elle voulait par dessus tout, c'était être aimée, mais par un véritable amour, pas une admiration sans borne provoqué par un pouvoir dépassant l'entendement humain. Elle pensait l'avoir trouvé auprès de Mao, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait, ce dernier la considérait comme ça mère. Non, le seul à lui avoir vraiment donné l'impression d'être aimé, c'était Lelouch. Elle en était convaincue lorsqu'elle se rappelait la façon dont il a pris soin d'elle lorsqu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, et surtout de ce qu'il avait dit dans le Monde du C, juste avant qu'elle ne scelle son Code. Se souvenir lui réchauffa le cœur. Si elle devait perdre tous ces souvenirs, ce serait celui là qu'elle choisirait de conserver, peu importe le temps qui passerait. Revenant à la réalité, elle vit que la lumière devenait de plus en plus faible, il restait à peine un rai de de lumière.**

**Blam ! Schling ! Clac !**

**L'obscurité totale. N'ayant même plus la force de pleurer, elle s'allongea et essaya de replonger dans ses souvenirs afin d'oublier l'endroit où elle était, et surtout le fait qu'elle était seule… à nouveau. Elle se laissa glisser lentement dans le sommeil, tout en pensant à Lelouch.**

**_Je jure sur ma vie que l'on se reverra. Nous avons l'éternité devant nous pour y parvenir_, lui avait-il promis. À cette pensée, elle réussi à se détendre et à s'assoupir.**

**_Nous verrons bien si tu arriveras à tenir ta parole, démon_, pensa t-elle avec un faible sourire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil millénaire.**

-Ça alors, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une femme la-dedans, fit une voix.

Revenant à la réalité, elle ouvrit lentement un œil et vit une silhouette. D'abord sombre, elle retrouva la vue de seconde en seconde. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment rétablie, elle vit que c'était un homme de grande taille, portant un costume bizarre, et ayant de grandes bacchantes. D'ailleurs, elle réussit à voir qu'un emblème, une tête de mort avec les mêmes moustaches, ornait son grand chapeau.

- Qui…êtes…vous ? parvint à articuler C.C. en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

- Je suis Gol D Roger, mais tout le monde m'appelle Gold Roger, va savoir pourquoi. Je suis un pirate venu chercher un trésor légendaire du nom de One Piece. Il devait se trouver dans ce coffre bizarre, fit il en indiquant la sphère, mais je n'ai trouvé que toi. Es-tu le One Piece ?

_Mais de quoi parle t-il ? _se demanda C.C., agacée par cet homme qui s'était penché pour la regarder de plus près.

- J…J'ignore de quoi vous parlez. Mais pourriez-vous me dire en quelle année sommes nous ?

- En quelle année ? Ben… en l'an 778 je crois. Pourquoi ?

_L'an 778 ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?_

-Je ne…comprend pas, quelle année ?

- En 778.

- 778 ans après quoi ?

- Le siècle oublié, bien sûr.

- Qu'est ce que le siècle oublié ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Mais depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermée là-dedans ?

- Beaucoup trop longtemps, dit elle en sortant de la sphère.

Mais ses pieds et ses mains étaient encore attachés, et elle s'effondra.

- Attention, tu vas te faire mal, fit Roger en la relevant, avant de détacher ses liens. Quels étranges vêtements.

Une fois les mains et les pieds libres, C.C. pu se mettre debout.

- Merci.

- De rien. Si tu me disais ton nom, belle demoiselle ?

- Je m'appelle C.C.

- Chitsu ? Quel drôle de nom.

- Pas Chitsu ! C.C. ! D'abord C puis encore C : C.C. !

- C'est pas un nom ça, mais des initiales. Allez, va pour Chitsu, fit Roger en rigolant.

_Oh et puis zut ! Qu'il m'appelle comme ça s'il veut. Il m'a libérée, je lui dois bien ça._

- Alors dis-moi, es-tu le One piece ? redemanda Roger.

Cependant, il n'obtint pas de réponse : C.C. s'était évanouie.

Lorsque C.C. se réveilla, elle constata qu'elle était dans un lit, sur un bateau apparemment, car elle pouvait sentir les roulis et les bruits des vagues, et entendre le cri des mouettes.

_Ce n'était donc pas un rêve._

Elle se leva difficilement. Un gros barbu surgit alors près d'elle.

- Non, mademoiselle, restez couchée ! Vous êtes encore faible. Ça ne fait que quelques heures que vous êtes dans ce lit.

Il la rallongea. C.C. résista mais ce type avait une force colossale.

- J'ai dit couchée ! fit il avec autorité. Je suis le médecin de bord et je sais ce qui est bon pour vous.

C.C. resta indifférente face à son air énervé et regarda autour d'elle.

- Où suis-je ?

- Nous sommes à bord de L'Oro Jackson, le vaisseau de Roger. Il vous a ramené des ruines que l'on a découvertes, répondit le barbu. Au fait, je m'appelle Crocus, et vous mademoiselle ?

- Je m'appelle C.C. mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chitsu, comme le fait votre capitaine.

- C'est jolie comme nom, fit Crocus en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit. Si vous me permettez cette question : que faisiez vous dans ces ruines ?

- Je dormais.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Votre capitaine ne vous a pas raconté ?

- Non, il vous a amené ici et m'a juste demandé de vous remettre sur pieds. Mais je suis curieux, comme tout scientifique.

- Hé bien, Allez lui demander, en ce qui me concerne, je suis trop fatiguée pour répondre à vos questions, dit elle en lui tournant le dos et en remontant la couverture.

Crocus soupira, haussa des épaules et sortit de l'infirmerie. Une fois dehors, C.C. sauta sur ses pieds.

_S'il croit que je vais rester là sagement à ne rien faire... J'ai tout un bateau à explorer_, pensa t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Shanks était en train de nettoyer le pont avec un Baggy râleur. Le ciel était dégagé et il faisait un beau soleil, mais le vent soufflait très fort. Le bateau avançait à vive allure, au moins dans les 15 nœuds. Shanks interrompit un instant son travail pour respirer un grand coup et admirer le ciel, écoutant le bruit des vagues et des mouettes. Soudain, il aperçut une inconnue sur le gaillard avant. Elle commençait à grimper à l'échelle de corde afin d'aller au nid de pie, le poste de la vigie.

-Hé ! Ne montez pas mademoiselle, c'est dangereux ! Il y a beaucoup de vent !

- Une demoiselle ? Où ça ? Elle est jolie ? fit Baggy, tout excité en regardant dans toutes les directions avant d'apercevoir une fille bizarrement vêtue.

C.C. regarda en bas pour voir qui l'avait appelée et vit 2 mômes faire des signes dans sa direction. Elle haussa des épaules et continua son ascension.

Lorsqu'elle arriva un nid de pie, elle s'apprêta à sauter dedans, mais la vigie fut tellement surpris de voir quelqu'un arriver derrière elle qu'elle lui donna involontairement un coup. Déséquilibrée, elle commença à tomber lentement, la tête vers le pont. Elle vit avec amusement la mine décomposée des deux gamins.

CRAC.

Elle se réveilla de nouveau dans son lit, avec un Crocus rouge de colère et les deux enfants qui la regardaient.

- Elle se réveille. Tu avais dit qu'elle était morte, non ? demanda Shanks.

- Elle l'était, mais le fait qu'elle soit revenue à la vie est vraiment étrange, je suis certain que sa nuque était brisée.

- Comment elle a fait pour ressusciter ? demanda Baggy.

- Laisse tomber, gamin, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, fit C.C. en le regardant avec un regard qui en disait long sur l'estime qu'elle devait porter à ce gamin au nez rouge.

- Quoi, tu me cherches ? fit le môme en s'excitant.

- Tu as un drôle de nez, tu es le bouffon de l'équipage ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je vais la tuer ! hurla Baggy, avant de se prendre le poing de Crocus sur la tête.

- On ne hurle pas dans une infirmerie !

- Et si tu nous disais qui tu es ? demanda Shanks en la regardant avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

C.C. le regarda longuement, le jugeant.

_Il a l'air beaucoup plus intelligent que l'autre clown._

- Je m'appelle C.C., mais tu peux m'appeler Chitsu.

- C'est tout ?

- Je préfère garder la suite pour moi.

Sur ces mots, elle sauta sur ses pieds. Crocus commença à râler mais elle l'esquiva et sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Non reste là, tu va te tuer encore une fois !

- J'aimerais parler au capitaine, où est-il ? demanda C.C. à un homme sur le pont, ignorant complètement le médecin.

- Dans son bureau, c'est cette porte, dit le matelot en lui indiquant la porte en haut de la poupe.

C.C. y alla, avec un barbu et deux gamins braillards sur le dos, et entra, sans frapper. Roger était en trait de roupiller sur son bureau. C.C. prit la bouteille de vin à moitié vide qui était dans sa main et versa son contenu sur la tête du flemmard, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- On nous attaque ?

- Oui, les ennemis nous bombardent à coup de barriques de rhum. Plusieurs ont explosé sur le pont, il va falloir écoper, déclara C.C. en prenant l'air le plus sérieux possible, pour voir s'il allait marcher ou non.

- Bon sang, faut pas que je rate ça ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte.

Il se jeta la tête la première vers le pont et s'écrasa lamentablement, goûtant ainsi à la saveur du plancher.

- AIIIIIE ! Qui a fait cette maudite blague ?

- Le grand méchant loup, fit C.C. d'un ton moqueur, il s'est enfui par là, dit elle en indiquant les cieux.

- Très drôle, je vois que tu ne manques pas d'humour, Chitsu. Tu t'es vite remise de ta chute ? fit Roger se relevant en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Normal, je suis solide. Ça mis à part, j'aimerais te demander où tu m'emmènes.

- Ben… avec nous, tu fais partie de l'équipage maintenant.

- Ah, et pour quoi faire ?

- Chercher et trouver des trésors, ce que font tous les pirates.

- Je dois dire que vous êtes bien différents des pirates que je connais, mais peu importe. Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher des trésors, je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

- Ah bon ? Qui ? Je croyais que tu étais restée enfermée durant longtemps.

- Celui que je recherche est enfermé quelque part, comme je l'étais.

- Et où ?

- A Pendragon.

Roger pencha la tête sur le côté avec étonnement.

- Où ?

- A Pendragon, la capitale de l'empire de Britannia, vous êtes idiot ou quoi ?

Roger regarda Crocus et un homme aux cheveux longs blond qui venaient tout juste d'arriver.

- Désolé, petite, mais il n'existe pas d'empire de Britannia, et je ne connais pas de ville portant le nom de Pendragon, répondit Roger.

- Quoi ? mais comment… ? Pouvez-vous me montrer une carte du monde ?

- Bien sûr.

Roger pénétra de nouveau dans son bureau, et sortit une énorme carte d'un rouleau en bois d'un tiroir. Il la déplia sur tout le meuble.

- Voilà, la carte du monde.

C'est à ce moment que C.C. comprit que soit elle avait dormit beaucoup plus que quelques millénaires, soit elle était sur une autre planète : la carte était complètement différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Les grands continents tels que l'Europe, l'Asie, l'Amérique, l'Afrique avaient complètement disparus. Il ne restait qu'une fine bande de terre, séparant la planète en deux. Tout le reste n'était qu'océan, avec une constellation d'îles un peu partout.

_Mon dieu, mais combien de temps ai-je dormis ? Où peux-tu bien être Lelouch ?_

Après ce choc, C.C. s'assit sur l'une des chaises du bureau de Roger. Ce dernier s'assit à sa place après avoir rangé avec attention sa carte.

- Alors, si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur toi et celui que tu cherches ?

C.C. le regarda avec méfiance, bien qu'elle ait du mal. Si cet homme ne l'avait pas trouvée, elle serait toujours en train de croupir dans sa prison.

- Vous m'avez donné votre nom, je vous ai donné le mien. Si vous voulez me connaître davantage, dites m'en plus sur vous et je verrais ce que je peux vous dire à propos de moi.

Roger ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, vu le sourire qu'il lui offrir.

- Ce qui signifie que j'ai une chance de te connaître. Tant mieux.

Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras, en regardant le plafond.

- Alors, par où commencer...

Il lui raconta toute sa vie, du commencement de sa carrière de pirate suite à sa rencontre avec Rayleigh, à son départ pour Grand Line après avoir appris qu'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable. Il lui décrivit longuement son épopée sur Grand Line et le Nouveau Monde, et termina en lui annonçant que c'était au moment où il espérait trouvé le One Piece qu'il l'avait trouvée.

- Mais quel est ce One Piece ? demanda C.C., intriguée.

- Hé bien, d'après les informations cachées sur Raftel, ce serait une arme capable d'abattre le mal absolu.

C.C. ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité d'une telle arme.

- Et ce mal absolu est… ?

- Il serait enfermé quelque part.

- Pourquoi des pirates cherchent-ils une arme contre un mal absolu qui n'est même pas en action ? rit C.C.

-Hé, on ignorait que c'était une arme ! On pensait plus à une montagne d'or et de diamants.

- Plutôt cliché, soupira C.C.

- Bon je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir. Maintenant, parle moi de toi, marmonna Roger, un peu vexé.

C.C. souffla, puis prit une grande inspiration.

- Tout d'abord, je suis une immortelle.

Roger avait des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Heu…Excuse moi mais je crois que j'ai mal entendu, tu peux répéter ? demanda t-il en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je suis une immortelle.

Non, il avait parfaitement entendu.

- Une immortelle ? Ça veut dire que tu peux pas mourir ?

- Évidemment, fit C.C. en levant les yeux au ciel. Un mortel serait mort après la chute que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. Et pourtant je suis là. Bien sûr, je perds connaissance de manière plus ou moins prolongée en fonction de mes blessures mais je ne peux tout simplement pas mourir. Cela m'est physiquement impossible.

Roger paru abasourdit. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il naviguait sur Grand Line, mais pas de ce genre. Une hypothèse lui vint.

- Tu aurais mangé un fruit du Démon c'est ça ?

- Un fruit du Démon ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? Ce sont des fruits magiques que l'on trouve sur Grand Line. Ils offrent de grands pouvoirs à ceux qui les mangent, mais ces derniers sont maudits par l'océan et deviennent incapables de nager.

- Ce qui est un peu dangereux pour des marins, non ?

- En effet, mais c'est un prix à payer, et beaucoup prennent le risque, car les fruits du Démon sont extrêmement rares. Donc, pour revenir à nos moutons, tu n'as pas mangé de fruit de Démon, et pourtant tu es immortelle. Es-tu humaine ?

- Je l'étais…il y a fort longtemps. J'ai vécu plus d'années que tu n'as vécu d'heures dans ta vie.

Roger siffla d'admiration et la regarda d'un autre œil.

-Waow, ça doit être génial de ne pas pouvoir mourir.

- Pas vraiment, répondit C.C. avec un sourire triste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vois tout ceux qui me sont chers mourir les un après les autres, sans que je ne puisse faire quoique se soit. La vie éternelle est une torture que je ne souhaite pas, même à mon pire ennemi.

Roger se tassa sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, trouvant ses ongles tout à coup fascinants. C.C. s'en aperçut et continua :

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi, je pensais au début que l'immortalité était une bénédiction mais j'ai vite réalisé que je me trompais.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas née ainsi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis née humaine, puis je suis devenu immortelle. Je préfère me taire sur la manière dont je le suis devenue.

- Je comprends, fit Roger avec un ton conciliant. Et maintenant Chitsu, tu me racontes comment tu en es arrivée à te retrouver enfermée dans cette sphère ?

C.C. lui raconta tout, en passant sous silence le Geass et le Code. A la fin de son récit, Roger se leva pour boire un verre de cognac et en proposa un à C.C. qui accepta de bonne grâce, après son monologue de trois quart d'heure.

- Quelle histoire ! Dire que tu avais 600 ans à l'époque... Qui sait combien tu en as maintenant, dit Roger en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

- Voilà tout l'histoire, et vous comprenez j'espère que je dois retrouver mon compagnon au plus vite.

C.C. s'aperçut qu'elle avait appelé Lelouch «son compagnon». Ça faisait bizarre. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, aucun des deux ne s'étaient déclarés jusque là. Mais peu importait : de leur monde, ils ne restaient plus qu'eux. Quand elle y pensait, ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps. Depuis sa naissance, elle veillait sur lui. Même quand il avait été envoyé au Japon avec sa petite sœur, elle l'avait suivi. Bien qu'elle le perdit de vue lors de sa capture, lorsqu'elle le revit après qu'il l'ait libéré, elle avait comprit que leur destin était lié, et avait continué à le protéger, envers et contre tout. Mais elle devait avouer que le faire tourner en bourrique était drôle. A cette pensée, C.C. ne pu s'empêcher de glousser un peu. Elle se tus en remarquant que Roger l'observait avec curiosité.

- Désolée, je pensais à autre chose, dit C.C. en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Quelque chose de drôle à ce que j'ai pu voir.

La jeune fille haussa des épaules et Roger comprit qu'il n'en tirait rien de plus.

- Merci de m'avoir raconté ton histoire, fit le capitaine avec un sourire.

- De rien.

Elle se leva.

- Sur ce, je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, toutes ces histoires m'ont épuisée.

- Attends, avant de partir, j'aimerais que te demander d'accepter de rester dans mon équipage, fit Roger en la rappelant alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

- Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit, non ? Je dois retrouver Lelouch, nous nous sommes fait une promesse, et je ne badine pas avec ça, déclara C.C. en se retournant.

- Que feras tu toute seule ? Tu ne connais absolument pas ce monde, que ce soit par la géographie ou la politique. Reste avec nous. Tes chances de retrouver ton amoureux seront beaucoup plus élevées, proposa le pirate.

C.C. devait réfléchir quelque temps avant de donner sa réponse. En même temps, l'idée d'être seule ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, ce qui l'aida considérablement à se décider.

- C'est d'accord, je reste avec vous…pour le moment.

-Super ! Un nouveau membre : il faut fêter ça ! cria Roger en sautant comme un enfant.

_Ne me dite pas qu'il voulait de moi dans son équipage juste pour avoir une raison de faire la fête_, pensa C.C. un peu vexée, quoique amusée.

Roger s'en aperçut et la prit par l'épaule.

- Allons fait pas cette tête, tu vas voir : on va s'amuser.

Sur ces mots, il sortit à toute vitesse pour aller annoncer la nouvelle.

_Bon, j'ai au moins fait une rencontre intéressante,_ pensa t-elle. _Ne t'inquiète pas Lelouch, où que tu sois, on se retrouvera._


	2. Redécouverte du Monde

L'histoire va peu à peu diverger de l'histoire originale, vu que la présence de C.C. et surtout ces actions, risque de chambouler les événements.

_Pensée du personnage_

**Flashback**

Chapitre II 

Redécouverte du Monde

C.C. rêvassait sur le pont arrière. Une année s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle avait troqué sa camisole blanche contre une veste noire sans manche par-dessus une chemise bleue très ouverte, un pantalon noir et des bottes de cuir montant jusqu'à mi-mollet. Ça n'avait pas été facile au début, car voilà longtemps qu'elle avait oublié ce que l'on ressentait en naviguant sur un voilier. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un voyage sur ce genre de bateau qu'elle avait pris dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'inquisition. Elle commençait à s'y sentir chez elle.

xxxIIIxxx

**La fête donnée après qu'elle ait rejoint l'équipage était incroyable. Roger était capable d'avaler d'incroyables quantités de nourriture et son bras droit, Rayleigh, lui, pouvait ingurgiter des dizaines de chopes de bière sans tourner de l'œil. Crocus ne cessait de réprimander le capitaine, quant au fait qu'il buvait et mangeait trop. L'équipage était également une vraie bande de gais lurons. Ils avaient d'abord été un peu entreprenant avec elle car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était la seule femme du navire, mais Roger les avait rapidement rappelés à l'ordre, affirmant qu'elle était déjà prise par quelqu'un. Les hommes râlèrent, affirmant que le capitaine prenait toujours les meilleures choses pour lui. Roger rougit et hurla qu'il ne parlait pas de lui mais d'une personne qui ne se trouvait pas sur le bateau.**

**- Alors, Chitsu, où est il ton petit copain ? demanda l'un des pirates.**

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint cet équipage. Afin de pouvoir le retrouver plus facilement.**

**- Pourquoi a-t-il disparu ? Il s'est enfui ?**

**C.C. lui jeta un regard froid qui lui fit regretter sa question pour le moins idiote. Elle finit par se détourner, à son plus grand soulagement, et soupira : **

**- Bien sûr que non. C'est un peu compliqué et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on nous a forcé à nous séparer.**

**- Voilà qui est dit, fit Roger en posant sa main sur l'épaule de C.C. Elle ne veut pas en dire plus et son choix doit être respecté. Donc à partir de maintenant, plus de questions sur ce son passé, sauf si elle accepte d'en parler. C'est clair ?**

**Tout le monde hocha la tête et la fête reprit peu à peu, malgré l'atmosphère un peu morose que l'alcool ne mit pas longtemps à réchauffer. C.C. sentit la boisson lui monter à la tête et elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle allait au gaillard avant, pour pouvoir respirer l'air frais marin, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière. Il s'agissait de Shanks.**

**- Heu… Excuse moi de te déranger… commença-t-il, un peu gêné. **

**- Tu ne me dérange pas, le coupa C.C. d'un air neutre. Tu peux venir, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.**

**Le roux s'approcha timidement de la jeune femme et prit appui sur le bord du pont, à côté d'elle. Un peu trop même du point de vue de l'immortelle mais elle ne s'éloigna pas, et regarda le gamin avec une certaine curiosité.**

**- Dis moi, petit, comment t'es tu retrouvé sur ce bateau pirate ? demanda-t-elle.**

**- Je ne suis pas petit ! s'indigna Shanks. Tu dois avoir à peine quelques années de plus que moi, non ?**

**-Si tu considères plusieurs millénaires comme étant "quelques années de plus", dit elle avec un petit sourire.**

**L'enfant la regarda comme si elle était folle.**

**- Quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu es vieille de plusieurs siècles ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?**

**- Ton capitaine m'a crue, ce qui fait que tu le considères comme étant un idiot ?**

**- Heu…non, bien sûr, murmura le roux.**

**- Et puis, reprit C.C., tu m'as bien vue tomber la tête la première sur le pont depuis la vigie, non ? Comment pourrais-je être en vie si je n'étais pas immortelle ?**

**- Hé bien… Je dois avouer que ça tient la route. Désolé, s'excusa Shanks, penaud. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors ? Comment es-tu arrivé sur ce bateau de pirate ?**

**- Roger allait de village en village pour recruter son équipage. Je rêve d'être pirate depuis que j'ai appris qui ils sont, alors quand il est venu trouver des compagnons, je me suis précipité sur l'occasion, raconta Shanks, son regard tourné vers les étoiles.**

**- Tu veux dire que tu rêvais d'être un pillard et un meurtrier depuis que tu connais les pirates ? demanda C.C., perplexe.**

**- Les pirates ne sont pas comme ça… du moins pas nous, répondit-il.**

**- Vraiment ? Alors, ce que sont les pirates à tes yeux ?**

**- Des explorateurs, des aventuriers, des amoureux de l'océan, des personnes d'honneur animées par un but précis et prêtes à tout pour l'atteindre.**

**- Ça fait beaucoup de choses. Des personnes d'honneurs dis-tu, mais prêtes à tout pour atteindre leurs buts ? C'est un peu contradictoire, tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Quand je disais "prêt à tout", je voulais dire être prêt à passer par toutes les épreuves et toutes les situations, même les plus dures et les plus insolites. **

**- Je vois, fit C.C., avec un petit sourire.**

**-Et toi, Chitsu, comment es tu arrivé sur Raftel ? Le capitaine n'a rien voulu me dire.**

**- Je te le raconterais peut-être un jour, lui répondit simplement la jeune femme.**

**Sur ces mots, elle s'en retourna vers la fête, rafraîchie par la brise marine. **

xxxIIIxxx

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par les geignements du gamin au nez de clown, Baggy.

- Aaaaah, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi on continue de traîner en mer ? On pourrait pas aller quelque part pour profiter de tous les trésors que l'on a récupérés ? J'en ai maaaaaarre.

- Arrête un peu de geindre, Baggy, souffla Shanks. Le capitaine donne les ordres et on obéit. Et puis je te rappelle qu'on vient de reprendre la mer depuis une semaine seulement.

- Tu parles, on est resté deux misérables jours sur une île toute aussi misérable.

- Cesse de te plaindre et nettoie le pont, Baggy ! lui cria Rayleigh depuis le pont supérieur.

L'enfant se remit à laver le sol avec énergie, ne voulant pas énervé le vice-capitaine. Shanks, quant à lui, ne s'était même pas arrêter pour entendre Baggy râler. C.C. appréciait le petit roux : il était vif et gentil, même plutôt mignon. Pas autant que Lelouch, mais il n'avait rien à envier au gamin bruyant qui lui servait de compagnon. Ce dernier était aussi bête que méchant, aussi laid qu'un poux et courageux qu'un… Elle ne trouvait pas de comparaison possible. Ce n'était pas par hasard que Roger avait offert son chapeau de paille à Shank, il était clair que ce gamin aurait un grand avenir, et surtout vu l'admiration qu'il avait pour son capitaine. Elle avait sa petite idée sur ce qu'il allait faire quand il serait grand. Sentant poindre l'ennui, l'immortelle se leva avec la ferme intention de faire râler une fois de plus le mousse le plus ridicule de toute l'histoire de la piraterie. Elle s'était fabriquée un petit lance-pierre (l'arme qu'utilise toujours Ussop) et s'amusait à viser le nez de Baggy, disant que lorsque ce serait mûr, il finirait bien par tomber si on tirait dedans. Elle visa une première fois et fit mouche. L'enfant sauta partout en couinant, se tenant le nez. Il chercha des yeux le tireur autour de lui mais C.C. s'était déjà baissée pour se cacher. Il se remit à travailler en bougonnant, et la jeune femme se releva doucement pour tirer de nouveau, afin de cette fois l'atteindre dans les fesses. Le gamin craqua pour de bon et se mit à courir dans tout le bateau pour trouver le coupable. Le voyant faire, la jeune fille se dit qu'il était temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette, sans quoi elle l'aurait sur le dos pour la semaine à venir. Lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu trop de sa position, elle utilisa le pouvoir du fruit du démon qu'elle avait trouvé le mois précédent sur une île de Grand Line où ils avaient séjourné une bonne semaine, afin de lui laisser le temps à de fouiller un peu partout pour essayer de trouver Lelouch. Il n'était hélas pas sur cette île, comme sur le 6 autres sur lesquelles ils avaient accostées. Il s'agissait du fruit Kaze-Kaze, le fruit du Vent, un type logia. Il lui permettait de se fondre dans l'atmosphère et d'acquérir ainsi un camouflage très proche de celui d'un caméléon, sans pour autant être invisible. Il lui donnait bien sur la capacité d'être immatérielle, comme presque tous les logia. Mais le meilleur était sa capacité à "sentir" tous ce qui était en contact avec l'atmosphère. Elle pouvait ressentir tous les membres d'équipage, où qu'ils se trouvent sur le bateau et pouvait même les écouter. Elle s'amusait d'ailleurs à apprendre des choses embarrassantes sur eux, histoire de pouvoir faire circuler des ragots pour tuer le temps.

xxxIIIxxx

**Un mois auparavant, aux côtes d'une île forestière, l'Oro Jackson accosta. Chitsu regarda l'île depuis le pont, se demanda si contrairement aux cinq précédentes, celle-ci serait la bonne. Les pirates étaient déjà en train de mettre une chaloupe à l'eau. Roger, Shanks et quelques autres embarquèrent. Rayleigh restait pour garder le commandement, et Baggy parce qu'il avait la peur, bien qu'il affirmât le contraire. C.C. se dépêcha de sauter dans la chaloupe à son tour, ce qui faillit la faire chavirer et qui fit râler le capitaine, alors que le roux riait.**

**- Fais un peu attention : on est passés à deux doigts de la trempette ! **

**- Désolée, dit-elle avec un ton qui montrait qu'elle se sentait tout sauf fautive.**

**Ils ramèrent un bon moment avant d'accoster sur une plage. Shanks sauta sur la terre ferme en premier, tout content d'avoir une nouvelle île à découvrir, Roger sur les talons, qui semblait aussi enthousiaste que lui, quoique plus calme. Les hommes d'équipage qui les avaient accompagnés soulevèrent la barque et n'étaient pas content de voir le mousse partir sans les aider.**

**- Héé, Shanks, viens nous aider ! cria l'un d'eux.**

**M ais le roux était déjà loin dans la forêt, avec son capitaine qui lui demandait de faire attention. Les marins grognèrent dans leurs barbes. C.C. eut un peu pitié,et les aida.**

**- Merci, Chitsu, tu as de la force pour une fille, dit l'un des marins en souriant.**

**- C'est censé être un compliment ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.**

**- Oui, c'était un compliment. Le prend pas mal. **

**C.C. partit de son côté une fois la barque posée plus loin sur la plage. L'un des marins l'interpella en la voyant s'éloigner.**

**-Attend, c'est pas par là que le capitaine est allé !**

**- Je sais, mais j'ai envie d'aller par là, cria-t-elle sans même se retourner.**

**- Quelle gamine cette fille, soupirèrent-ils.**

**Une fois enfoncée à l'intérieur de la forêt, Chitsu entama ses recherches.**

**Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle voyageait dans ce monde et pas la moindre trace de Lelouch. Elle espérait qu'il ait également été libéré. Elle pourrait ainsi espérer entendre parler de lui, même s'il était doué pour cacher son identité et se faire discret. C'en était presque désespérant. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir essayé de le libérer sur un coup de tête, elle aurait mieux fait d'attendre. Elle aurait pu ensuite négocier avec Suzaku pour qu'il le libère discrètement et ils auraient pu vivre tous les deux, pour toujours, où du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient assez.**

**Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, elle se rendit conmpte qu'elle avait marché longtemps, mécaniquement, et qu'elle avait perdu son chemin. La forêt était dense et peu de lumière lui parvenait. Elle avait pour seule arme une épée courte et un pistolet. Elle garda son calme et marcha en ligne droite, dans l'espoir de sortir de la forêt, mais elle se retrouva soudainement dans le noir… et en chute libre. Un trou se trouvait sur le chemin et elle ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupée à regarder par dessus son épaule. La chute dura deux seconde. Elle tomba au sol dans un bruit glauque. Elle se trouvait dans une gigantesque salle souterraine, qui devait faire des milliers de mètres carrée car elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Quelque soit le côté où elle regardait, des dizaines de rangées de colonne la parsemaient. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, ses jambes étaient brisées,et elle commençait à perdre connaissance.**

**_Bon, il semblerait que je vais devoir me reposer une heure ou deux_, pensa t-elle en sombrant.**

**Trois heures plus tard, elle se réveilla. Elle se redressa soudainement, aspirant une énorme goulée d'air, comme si elle n'avait pas respiré depuis des siècles. Chaque fibre de son corps la faisait souffrir, sans parler de ses poumons qui brûlait ou de son cœur qui était lancinant à chaque battement. Il était toujours dur pour son corps de redémarrer après des heures d'arrêt, car après tout, il n'est pas conçu pour s'arrêter pendant des heures. Il est même conçu pour ne s'arrêter qu'une seule fois.**

_**Cette douleur atroce, à chaque résurrection, j'ai l'impression qu'elle empire à chaque fois.**_

**Toujours au milieu d'une grande salle souterraine, elle se releva et inspecta son corps. Tous ses os étaient en parfaits état et en place.**

**- Bien, voyons maintenant où je suis encore tombée, se dit-elle tout haut, en marchant dans une direction au hasard. Elle marcha pendant une demi-heure, sans en voir le bout. Elle se força à rester calme et continua de marcher, toujours tout droit. Au bout d'une heure, elle arriva à un mur, qu'elle longea en le suivant vers la gauche. Deux heures passèrent encore, avant qu'elle ne trouve une porte. Celle-ci menait à un long corridor. C.C. s'y engageait lorsqu'elle entendit un déclic et vit avec surprise que son pied droit appuyait sur une dalle qui s'était enfoncée de quelques centimètres. Elle se mit à plat ventre par instinct, en priant que le piège n'était pas la classique grosse pierre qui roule. Elle sentit quelque chose la frôler de près, et la coupa de la clavicule à l'épaule gauche. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que le couloir était truffé de lames pendulaires. Celles-ci étaient gigantesque et C.C. savait que son corps se ferait déchiqueter si elle se faisait toucher, ce qui lui demanderait cette fois plusieurs jours pour revenir à la vie. Elle prit donc le soin de s'adapter à leur rythme. Apparemment, chaque lame était synchronisée par rapport aux autres et il ne semblait pas y avoir de décalage. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle fonça. Elle réussit à éviter presque toutes les lames, mais elle trébucha avant de passer la dernière. Elle survécu en sautant, mais la lame pendulaire lui prit le bras droit. Ce dernier tomba à côté d'elle alors qu'une douleur atroce la traversait. Elle se reteint de crier.**

_**Allons, ce n'est pas grand chose, par rapport aux tortures de l'Eglise. Reprends toi !**_

**Elle prit son bras tranché, et le colla à la partie qui lui reste. Elle le garda un moment comme ça, puis activa son Code. Ce dernier se mit à briller de mille feux et son bras se recolla parfaitement. Une fois l'opération terminée, elle se sentit complètement vidée.**

_**Ouf, la guérison instantanée est toujours aussi épuisante...**_

**C.C. avait découvert qu'elle pouvait activer son Code d'immortalité pour guérir immédiatement ses blessures ainsi que les amputations tant qu'elle avait encore les morceaux coupés sous la main. Elle ne préférait pas imaginer une vie éternelle sans bras ou sans jambes. Une fois de nouveau en un seul morceau, elle continua son chemin. Le corridor déboucha sur une salle circulaire avec un coffre en son centre, sur un piédestal.**

**_Eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit moi qui ai trouvé le trésor de l'île, alors que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je cherchais. J'imagine la tête de ce cher Roger quand il le saura, _se dit-elle, amusée par la situation ironique.**

**Elle s'approcha et enleva le verrou du coffre, mais elle ne s'aperçut que trop tard que le couvercle du coffre était relié à une corde qui se brisa quand elle le souleva. Des lames jaillirent de chaque côté du piédestal, et l'un d'eux l'empala en la frappant au cœur. Elle sentit ses jambes lâcher sous son propre poids et ne tint debout que grâce à la lame qui la transperçait. Elle commençait lentement à sombrer à nouveau dans une mort temporaire.**

_**Bon sang, je vais mourir une seconde fois la même journée… Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais mettre pour récupéré, je n'ai…Jamais été tuée…De cette manière…**_

**Ses yeux dorées étaient devenus vitreux. Elle resta ainsi, à moitié debout, maintenue par la lame, le regard tourné vers la lumière qui perçait le plafond par un puits de lumière, éclairant ainsi le coffre et son cadavre.**

**Elle se réveilla et vit qu'elle était à bord de l'Oro Jackson, à l'infirmerie évidemment.**

**- Tu de retour parmi nous, Chitsu ? lui demanda Roger, qui était assis à côté d'elle, avec à ses côtés Shanks.**

**-O u...Oui, comment m'avez vous retrouvée ?**

**- Par hasard, on a trouvé des ruines au milieu de la forêt, qui nous on conduit là où tu trouvais On a bien failli y rester plusieurs fois avec tous ces pièges, lui répondit Shanks, l'air réjouie de la savoir vivante.**

**- On a eu un sacré choc en te voyant ainsi. Le gamin était à deux doigts de nous faire un arrêt cardiaque, lui dit Roger en riant.**

**- Oui, bon, pas la peine d'en parler... marmonna Shanks, le visage écarlate.**

**-Merci de m'avoir sauvée, dit C.C. avec un petit sourire de remerciement. Je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sortie si vous n'étiez pas venus.**

**- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, tu fais parti de l'équipage. On ne serait pas partis tant que nous n'aurions pas su ce qui t'était arrivé, répondit Roger avec un visage sérieux.**

**- Il faut que j'y retourne, je n'ai pas terminé d'explorer cette île, dit l'immortelle en s'asseyant, prête à se lever**

**- Le problème… C'est qu'on est déjà repartis, fit remarquer Shanks, un peu gêné.**

**-Quoi ! Vous savez pourtant qu'il me faut explorer chaque île de font en comble avant de partir, non ? C'était la condition pour que je vous rejoigne.**

**- Je sais mais… la marine nous est tombée dessus, et on a du fuir, plaida Roger, d'autant plus que notre vieil ami Garp était de la partie. On a été à deux doigts de se faire capturer mais on s'en est tirés. Comme d'habitude, termina-t-il en riant.**

**- Mais…Ça fait combien de temps depuis que vous m'avez trouvé ?**

**- Environ trois jours.**

**- Trois jours, j'ai mis autant de temps pour revenir à la vie ? C'est la première fois que je mets aussi longtemps, s'étonna C.C.**

**- Peut-être parce que la lame était empoisonnée par un poison des plus violents. Un égratignure aurai suffit à tuer un homme normal. Toi, tu as reçu la lame en plein cœur, heureusement que tu es immortelle, fit Crocus, assit plus loin, à son labo.**

**- D'ailleurs, on a le coffre. Vu que tu l'as trouvé, c'est à toi de l'ouvrir, annonça Roger.**

**- Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur d'un éventuel piège ? demanda C.C avec un regard.**

**- Bien sûr que non… Bien qu'on n'est jamais prudent, ajouta-t-il en murmurant.**

**C.C avait entendu mais se tu.**

**- Alors, où est-il ce fameux coffre ?**

**- Dans mes quartiers. On va le sortir, pour que tout le monde puisse admirer son contenu.**

**Dix minutes plus tard, tout l'équipage était derrière l'immortelle, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le coffre. Une fois ce dernier ouvert, elle resta perplexe.**

**- Alors ? demanda Shanks. Qu'y a t-il dedans ?**

**- Un…Fruit ?**

**Les pirates se rapprochèrent, et virent en effet que le coffre ne contenait qu'un fruit, mais pas n'importe lequel car les pirates furent ébahis.**

**- C'est…Un fruit du Démon ! crièrent ils presque en chœur. **

**- Un fruit du Démon ? Le truc qui donne d'étranges pouvoirs ? demanda C.C. se rappelant de sa conversation avec Roger la dessus.**

**- En effet, mais impossible de savoir les effets sans l'avoir mangé, expliqua Roger. Comme tu as trouvé le coffre, le fruit t'appartient. Tu peux le manger, ou le vendre, si tu veux. Mais je te conseil de le manger car on peut s'estimer béni lorsqu'on en trouve un.**

**-Mh, c'est vrai que c'est tentant, dit C.C. en le faisant tourner dans ses mains pour le regarder sous toutes ses coutures. Allez, dit elle avec un petit sourire, je tente le diable, j'espère que ça a bon goût.**

**Elle l'avala, en faisant un drôle de mine, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité parmi les hommes d'équipage, y comprit le capitaine. Lorsqu'elle l'eut avalé, elle se mit la main devant la bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de vomir.**

**-Beurk ! C'est vraiment mauvais, dit elle en faisant sa moue habituelle, vexée que les pirates se moquent d'elle.**

**- Allez, Chitsu, sois pas vexée, dit Roger en voulant lui donner une tape dans le dos. **

**Étrangement, sa main passa à travers le corps de l'immortelle qui s'évapora comme de la fumée.**

**- Aaaaah, c'est quoi ça ! sursauta Roger.**

**- Ça va pas de crier comme ça ? lança C.C. énervée, qui se rendit alors compte que son torse avait disparu.**

**- Mais… Que m'arrive t-il ?**

**- Ça alors, tu as mangé un fruit Logia, l'un des type de fruit le plus puissant. Tu as de la chance, lui expliqua Rayleigh, admiratif.**

**-Pourquoi ? C'est quoi les capacités des Logias ?**

**- Cela dépend de son élément mais dans presque tous les cas les Logia sont invulnérables à toutes attaques physiques, sauf si l'attaque est enveloppé de Haki.**

**- Je vois, dit simplement C.C. Au moins maintenant, je serais un peu plus utile au combat.**

**- T'inquiète pas pour ça, lui dit Roger, ta présence nous suffit. Allez, s'exclama-t-il en direction de l'équipage, faisons une grande fête pour célébrer les nouveaux pouvoirs de notre Chitsu adorée !**

**-OUAIIIIIIIIIIS ! crièrent les pirates, heureux.**

**_-Incorrigibles_, se dit C.C. avec un petit sourire **

xxxIIIxxx

Au moment où Baggy passa devant elle, elle lui fit un croche pied et il s'étala sur toute sa longueur, face contre terre. C.C. ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire, ce qui révéla à Baggy sa position.

-JE TE TIENS ! cria t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Hélas pour lui, C.C. se transforma en courant d'air et il passa au travers, soit part dessus bord, et termina sa chute dans l'océan. Il se débattit dans l'eau en battant des bras en criant des propos incohérents qui n'avaient pas l'air amicaux.

_J'y vais ?J'y vais pas ?_ _J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?_ _J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?_ _ J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?_ _ J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?_ _J'y vais ? _

Finalement, elle sauta à l'eau pour aller le chercher, nagea sans difficulté, et le récupéra alors qu'il coulait comme une pierre.

On pourrait alors se demander, à juste titre, comment était-il possible que C.C. puisse nager malgré le fait qu'elle ait mangé un fruit du Démon ? En réalité, elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Après l'ingestion du fruit, ce dernier imprimait dans l'esprit du mangeur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas nager. La malédiction des eaux étaient purement psychologique. Le simple fait d'aller dans l'eau sans couler devenait alors inconcevable dans l'esprit du possesseur et, par conséquent, il devenait incapable de nager. Cependant C.C. possèdait un pouvoir que presque personne n'avait, le Code du Geass, et grâce à ce dernier, protégeant son porteur de toute manipulation mentale, même de celle d'un fruit du Démon, cela n'avait pas de conséquence sur elle.

Une fois Baggy attrapé, elle remonta à la surface. Heureusement, Shanks l'avait vu sauter à l'eau et avait hurlé d'arrêter le bateau. C.C. put donc ramener le clown à bord sans trop de difficultés.

- Merci d'être allée le chercher, la remercia-t-il après avoir réanimé Baggy. Je m'ennuierais vraiment sans lui.

- Moi aussi. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je peux m'amuser, vu que ça ne fait rien sur les autres, répondit l'immortelle en haussant des épaules tout en s'éloignant.

- En… Enfoirée, j'aurais…ta peau un jour, hoqueta Baggy entre deux crachement d'eau.

- Tu peux toujours essayer. Si tu penses pouvoir tuer une immortelle, ne te gêne pas, dit-elle avec un air de défi.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés. Après le petit incident avec Baggy, Roger l'avait réprimandée pour avoir fait tomber, bien qu'indirectement, Baggy à l'eau. C.C. fit la même moue que d'habitude, ce qui énerva un peu le capitaine.

- C'est très énervant, tu sais Chitsu, tu pourrais être plus respectueuse envers Baggy.

- Quand il sera capable de vivre une heure sans se plaindre, je reconsidérerais la question.

- Très drôle. Tu ne pense pas que tu en fais trop ? Tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans embêter quelqu'un. La dernière fois, c'était Aldo, le cuisinier. Tu t'es amusée à intervertir toutes ses épices. Résultat, le repas était immangeable et il a déprimé durant trois jours.

- Ça lui apprendra à ne pas vouloir me faire une pizza, murmura C.C..

- J'ai entendu, dit Roger. Bref, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes. Être sur Grand Line apporte déjà son lot de stress, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête d'embêter tout les monde, d'accord ?

C.C. poussa un très long soupir puis opina du chef.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, mais je ne promets rien.

- Bon, je vais devoir me contenter de ça, soupira à son tour Roger, qui s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Je t'ai également appelée pour autre chose.

- Laquelle ?

- D'abord, assis-toi. Ça risque de prendre un moment.

C.C. s'exécuta. Une fois assise, Roger commença à lui parler de ce qui allait arriver.

- Je suppose que Crocus t'a sûrement mise au courant de ma maladie, commença le capitaine.

- Oui, d'après lui, il vous reste deux ans à vivre, tout au plus. J'en suis désolée, répondit gravement C.C.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, cela fait parti du cercle de la vie. Je voulais surtout te parler de ma décision de dissoudre l'équipage.

C.C. crut qu'elle avait mal entendu mais l'air sérieux du capitaine lui fit comprendre que ses oreilles fonctionnaient à merveille.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

- Je refuse de mourir ainsi, je dois faire plusieurs choses avant de passer de l'autre côté. Et malheureusement, elle implique la dissolution de l'équipage. De toute façon, même si j'attendais patiemment mon heure ici, l'équipage se dissoudrait à ma mort, continua Roger.

- Pas forcément, Rayleigh pourrait prendre ta place, non ?

- Non, il refusera. J'ai déjà eu du mal à le pousser à accepter de devenir mon second malgré les responsabilités que cela implique, il ne voudra jamais devenir capitaine. Trop indépendant pour ça.

- Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ?

- Certain car je lui en ai parlé avant toi et il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il refusait de me succéder. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de dissoudre l'équipage.

C.C. resta muette, le cœur serré par la peur. Dire qu'elle avait réussi à se trouver une place, presque un foyer et qu'elle allait à nouveau être seule.

- Hé, Chitsu, tu vas bien ? Tu es devenue pâle comme un linge tout à coup.

- Ce n'est rien…réussit-elle à articuler. Et donc, pour revenir à tes "projets", tu vas dissoudre ton équipage, et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, je retournerais voir la femme que j'aime durant quelques temps, avant ma destination finale.

- Qui est ?

- Le billot.

- Quoi ! Tu comptes te rendre à la Marine ?

C.C. détestait la Marine au plus au point. Certes, elle protégeait les citoyens des mauvais pirates et faisait respecter la loi, mais elle faisait surtout régner sa propre justice et celle du gouvernement mondial, à savoir : "Ce qui ne m'obéit pas doit être détruit". Elle avait vu ces maudits "Dragon Célestes", des êtres immondes faire régner la terreur sur les gens normaux. Même les classes supérieures courbaient l'échine fasse à eux. Ces monstres utilisaient leur immunité pour tuer à la vue de tous d'innocentes personnes sous le simple prétexte que leur tête ne leur revenaient pas. La Marine était à leur pied, en une sorte d'armée privée. Alors elle tenait la Marine très basse dans son estime.

- Pourquoi te rendre ? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter ?

- Ça, tu le sauras le moment venu car je vais faire une annonce qui va ébranler pas mal de monde. Je peux te l'assurer.

- Très bien, c'est comme tu veux, soupira C.C. en se levant. Préviens-moi quand tu auras l'intention de partir.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté, Chitsu. Si je n'étais pas déjà en couple, je t'aurais sûrement demandé de sortir avec moi, fit Roger avec un sourire sincère.

- Merci, mais je ne sors pas avec les mômes, répondit l'immortelle avec un ton faussement condescendant.

- Très drôle.

xxxIIIxxx

Six mois plus tard, C.C., assise dans un bar, lisait le journal. Elle était présente lorsque son ancien capitaine avait été exécuté. Elle avait entendu et comprit l'annonce que Roger voulait faire. Elle avait eu l'effet escompté : la recrudescence soudaine de piraterie, appelée par les média "d'Âge d'or de la piraterie" était la preuve que son plan avait fonctionné.

xxxIIIxxx

**Elle s'était infiltrée à Logue Town et avait vu son capitaine marcher depuis l'un des toits qui bordait l'avenue sur laquelle il avançait. Les menottes aux mains, il marchait avec dignité, avec majesté, ne semblant nullement craindre la mort. Tout le monde était muet et il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis le cliquetis des chaînes qui l'entravaient. Lentement, il gravit l'escalier de l'estrade où se trouvait le billot. Une fois arrivé en haut, il s'assit. Les bourreaux s'apprêtaient a faire leurs offices, lorsqu'un homme dans la foule l'appela.**

**-Roger ! Où as tu caché ton trésor ? Sur Grand Line ? Tu as réussi à trouvé le One Piece Roger ? **

**Cela le fit rire, et son rire résonna sur toute la place.**

**-Mon trésor ? Si vous le voulez il est à vous, je l'ai laissé quelques part ! Partez en mer et retrouvez le !**

**-Silence, crièrent les bourreaux en le transperçant de leur lame.**

**Même dans la mort, son sourire fière restait figé sur ses lèvres. La foule hurla mais impossible de dire pourquoi, si ils étaient heureux de sa mort ou parce qu'ils savaient que le One Piece existait. C.C. ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Son libérateur, celui qui lui avait offert un nouveau foyer, qui l'avait arraché à sa solitude, était parti pour un endroit inconnu, endroit qui lui serait à jamais inconnu. Après avoir observée une minute de silence, elle se leva et s'envola du toit, en direction de Grand Line. Elle devait retourner la bas afin de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé.**

xxxIIIxxx

_C'est étrange, cette manière de tout sacrifier pour atteindre son objectif me rappelle quelqu'un,_ pensa t-elle, mélancolique. C_'est peut être ça qui me plaisait en lui, il lui ressemblait beaucoup._

Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers Lelouch. Après l'exécution de Roger, elle avait continué de chercher son compagnon à travers tout Grand Line mais. Sans succès pour l'instant. Comme elle s'en doutait, Shanks était parti de son côté afin de fonder son propre équipage. Baggy en avait d'ailleurs fait de même mais elle avait le sentiment que cela serait plus dur pour lui, malgré le fait qu'il possédât un fruit du Démon. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que la Marine traquait tous les membres d'équipage connus de Roger, et durant l'année où elle avait faite partie de l'équipage de celui-ci, elle s'était faite plus ou moins repérée par la Marine durant les combats, en particulier après avoir mangé son fruit du démon, et sa tête était mise a prix pour 180.000.000 de berrys. Elle devait donc faire face régulièrement à des chasseurs de primes ainsi que par la Marine, elle avait d'ailleurs faillit se faire capturer par Garp. Ce dernier l'avait bombardée avec ses boulets lancés à mains nues qu'il avait au préalable chargés de Haki, sans quoi, il n'aurait rien fait à C.C. Elle avait été touchée par l'un d'eux et était tomber dans la mer. Garp avait cru qu'elle s'était noyée et était parti. Cependant, elle s'était caché le long de la coque du bateau et y était restée accrochée jusqu'à la nuit. Une fois le soleil couché, elle s'était infiltré sous forme d'un filet d'air dans la cabine du Vice Amiral, avait pris un pinceau et de l'encre de chine qui se trouvait sur le bureau, et s'était amusée à dessiner sur le visage de Garp. Ce dernier avait le sommeil si profond qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Contente de son œuvre, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée au visage, et avait taguer littéralement l'ensemble de la cabine, n'épargnant si le plafond et ni le sol. Voulant guetter la réaction du vieil homme, elle s'était camouflée et était restée dans un petit coin de la cabine où elle avait attendu deux bonnes heures. Le spectacle avait commencé lorsque Garp s'était réveillé, quand il avait vu sa cabine. Il s'était rallongé une minute avant de rouvrir les yeux. Constatant qu'il voyait toujours sa cabine de la même façon, il s'était tapé la tête contre la cloison, si fort qu'elle était passée au travers, se retrouvant donc bloquée. Il avait appelé ses hommes à l'aide et ces derniers avaient mis un quart d'heure avant de le dégager. Ils avaient pu admirer au passage la nouvelle décoration de la cabine de Vice Amiral. Ce dernier avait hurlé de colère, reconnaissant le nom laissé sur le mur, car C.C. avait tenu à signer son méfait. Elle n'avait pas été déçue et était repartie tranquillement en s'envolant, toujours camouflée.

Elle préféra néanmoins quitter le Nouveau Monde et alla dans la première moitié de Grand Line, où il est beaucoup moins difficile de combattre. Le fruit du Vent lui permettait de voler, aussi elle n'avait pas besoin de navire pour aller d'île en île. Passer Red Line n'était qu'un détail pour elle, mais elle gardait toujours avec elle un petit bateau gonflable qu'elle utilisait pour se reposer. Elle resta dans cette partie de Grand Line pendant environ 10 ans faisant 6 des 7 parcours possibles. Elle y vécut des aventures incroyables et serait morte plus d'une fois si cela ne lui avait été impossible. Elle avait fait beaucoup de rencontres intéressantes, dont une à conséquences.

xxxIIIxxx

Au cœur une grande ville de Grand Line portant le nom de Mana, sur une île automnale, une petite fille brune bouscula légèrement l'immortelle avant de partir en courant. C.C. s'apercevant que son argent avait disparu de sa poche, utilisa le pouvoir du Vent, elle retrouva rapidement la trace de la petite. Elle la rattrapa et la coinça dans un cul de sac. Lorsque C.C. commença à s'approcher, la jeune fille qui se cachait au fond d'une impasse. Effrayée, l'enfant utilisa ses pouvoirs contre l'immortelle. Hélas, même en faisant pousser ses bras pour tenter de retenir la jeune femme, cette dernière n'avait rien à craindre grâce à son pouvoir de Logia. Elle arriva à quelques mètres de la petite fille. Celle-ci, terrifiée, essaya de grimper le mur derrière elle, mais ne réussit qu'à se blesser le bout des doigts et à se retourner les ongles. C.C. ouvrit les paumes en direction de l'enfant, en signe d'apaisement

- Du calme, ma petite, je ne te veux aucun mal, fit-elle avec un ton calme et doux.

C.C. savait comment s'y prendre avec les enfants, encore plus les orphelins, car elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'enfants des rues qu'elle avait recueillis et aidés, comme Mao, bien que l'aide qu'elle lui a donné ait finalement causé sa perte. Elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être abandonnée, seule et essayant de survivre quelques soit les moyens. Elle avait elle-même dû parfois servir de maîtres qui la frappaient et la laissait à moitié morte de faim lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose de travers. Elle avait même dû enterrer des cadavres, lorsqu'elle avait été vendue à un tueur. Elle avait cru de nombreuse fois qu'il la tuerait un jour sous le coup de la colère, mais il s'était fait arrêter avant, et elle avait pu fuir pour éviter de connaître le même sort. Tous ces souvenirs lui firent mal au cœur, et elle se concentra afin de les mettre de côté.

Voyant que la petite se plaquait contre le mur, elle se montra encore plus douce, et se rapprocha tout doucement, ne cessant pas de lui dire des paroles rassurantes. Petit à petit, la petite fille se calma et C.C. se mit à genou à terre devant elle. Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. La petite était transie de froid, vêtue de haillons. L'immortelle sécha ses larmes avec un mouchoir, puis la prit contre elle. Elle utilisa le pouvoir du vent pour emmener la petite fille avec elle par la voie des airs. Elle la porta jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel. Les jours passèrent, la jeune femme s'occupa de l'enfant avec beaucoup d'attention. Cela était peut être un peu ridicule, mais cette petite fille avait réveillé si l'on peut dire, son instinct maternel. Après lui avoir fait prendre un bain et nettoyer toute la crasse qui lui collait à la peau, C.C. alla lui acheter des vêtements décents. Durant la semaine où elle s'occupa d'elle, la jeune femme chercha à en apprendre plus sur l'enfant qu'elle avait trouvé. Cette dernière resta muette au début. Après de nombreuses heures de persuasion, elle réussit à la faire parler. Sa voix tremblait beaucoup.

- Je… m'appelle Robin…Nico Robin.

- Nico Robin, joli nom que tu as là, la complimenta C.C.

- Et vous madame ? C'est vraiment C.C. votre nom ?

- Oui, mais tu peux m'appeler Chitsu, comme tout le monde.

- Vous allez me livrer à la Marine ? demanda Robin, toujours apeurée par la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr que non ! Jamais je ne livrerai une enfant au gouvernement, et même si j'en avais envie, si je t'amenais à eux, ils m'arrêteraient également. Tu vois, on est dans la même galère toutes les deux, dit-elle avec un faible sourire en lui montrant son propre avis de recherche, promettant une récompense qui était plus de double de celle promise pour Robin.

-…180.000.000 de berrys ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour avoir une telle prime sur votre tête ? lui demanda Robin, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Tu peux me tutoyer. Et pour te répondre, j'ai été pirate pendant un temps, aux côtés de Roger. Du coup, la Marine veut me mettre la main dessus.

- Gold Roger ? Le Seigneur des pirates ?

- En effet, mais je n'ai été avec lui qu'a la fin, après qu'il soit devenu le Seigneur des pirates. Je n'ai fait parti de son équipage que durant environ un an, après quoi, il a été capturé, comme tu le sais.

La petite hocha la tête. Elle semblait plus détendue, sachant que celle qui l'avait recueillie ne chercherait pas à la vendre à la Marine, comme l'avaient fait tant de personnes. C.C. lui demanda de lui raconter son histoire et Robin accepta. Elle raconta sa triste vie sur l'île d'Ohara, abandonné à l'âge de 2 ans, elle resta seul, repoussé par les autres à cause de son pouvoir, seul les historiens de l'île l'acceptait. Puis tout avait disparu, le gouvernement avait enclencher la destruction de l'île, aucun habitant en dehors d'elle ne survécu, elle errait seul depuis, se faisant souvent attaqué par des chasseurs de prime, ou piéger par des personnes mielleuses. Son récit dura longtemps, et une fois terminée l'immortelle avait un arrière goût amère dans la bouche. L'enfance de cette petite lui rappelait sensiblement la sienne, elle avait également été abandonné, du moins elle le supposait, elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents et avait toujours été esclave.

_Si jeune et déjà passée par tant d'épreuves_, pensa C.C.

Le jeune femme proposa de partager sa chambre avec la petite fille, et celle-ci accepta. Hélas, elle aurait due être plus prudente, car lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, la petite fille avait disparue, de même que tout l'argent qu'elle gardait. L'immortelle utilisa son pouvoir pour pouvoir la repérer dans la ville, mais elle ne sentit pas sa présence. Elle avait sûrement déjà quitté l'île.

- Ça m'apprendra à être trop gentille, se dit tout haut C.C.

xxxIIIxxx

Elle allait partir pour un 7ème voyage lorsqu'elle apprit qu'un pirate nommé Shanks le Roux faisait des "ravages" à East Blue. Dix ans de solitude la poussèrent à aller dans cet océan pour le revoir. Après une semaine de vol, elle arriva à Logue Town et se rendit à la taverne dont lui avait un jour parlé Roger. Cette dernière était bondée mais elle parvint à se trouver une place au comptoir. C'est là qu'elle aperçut son portrait, épinglé sur un mur. Cela l'inquiéta un peu. Les marines basés dans cette ville ne pourraient pas la capturer, mais si le QG venait à apprendre qu'elle était à East blue, ils enverront sûrement un Amiral remplir cette mission, et, dans ce cas, elle n'était pas certaine de s'en sortir. Lorsque le barman, un homme entrant dans le troisième âge, vint vers elle, il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire. Elle commanda la boisson la moins forte qu'il avait, et les hommes autour d'elle rire à gorge déployée. L'un d'eux eut le malheur de lui mettre la main aux fesses. C.C. avait senti grâce à son pouvoir qui était le coupable et s'adressa à lui.

- Hé bien, ça te gêne pas de toucher ainsi les femmes sans leur demander la permission ?

Le type s'esclaffa.

- Quoi, ma jolie ? Si t'en veux plus, viens avec moi. Je peux te faire des trucs que t'aurais jamais osé faire, dit il en faisant des mouvements de hanches plus qu'explicites en direction de l'immortelle.

C.C. décida qu'il était temps de montrer à ces hommes en rut que l'on ne pouvait disposer d'elle de cette manière. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour bloquer l'oxygène dans les poumons de l'homme qui l'avait énervé. Ce dernier commença à s'étouffer et roula par terre en essayant de hurler. C.C. ne le tua pas évidemment, et relâcha sa pression sur ses poumons pour l'empêcher de s'asphyxier. Il reprit difficilement son souffle et s'enfuit à toute jambes une fois qu'il eut réussi à se relever. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et vit que les autres hommes s'étaient retournés et faisaient semblant de rien voir, afin éviter les ennuis. Elle se retourna vers le barman, qui la regardait avec crainte, et lui fit un sourire rassurant pour le détendre.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous manger, dit-elle calmement en sirotant sa boisson, . J'aimerais savoir si vous aviez entendu parler d'un pirate appelé Shanks le Roux qui devrait traîner dans les parages.

- Oui, il paraît qu'il est au village de Fushia, qui se trouve dans le fin fond d'East blue. Tenez, c'est ici, dit il en lui montrant une carte.

L'île qu'il indiquait devrait se trouver à 2 semaines de route. Une bonne trotte en bateau mais à vol d'oiseau, elle y serait en trois jours.

- Merci pour l'info, fit elle en lui donnant généreux pourboire en plus de l'argent pour la boisson avant de se lever et de partir. Adieu.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortit du bar, le barman et les clients purent respirer. Ils avaient rarement eu aussi peur. Le patron se retourna pour prendre un verre, quand il vit l'avis de recherche.

_Une femme terrifiante, elle vaut bien les 180.000.000 de berrys. Je me demande comme tu as pu gérer des personnes comme elle, Roger_, se demanda le barman.

xxxIIIxxx

Après trois jours de voyage dans le ciel, C.C. arriva au village de Fushia. Elle entra dans un restaurant, apparemment le seul de ce village, pour manger un morceau et en profita pour se renseigner sur la présence du pirate qu'elle recherchait.

- Bonjour, entrez je vous en prie, lui dit la tenancière, une jeune fille aux cheveux vert foncé, qui ne devait même pas avoir 20 ans.

C.C. la salua avec un sourire polie et s'assit à l'une des tables.

- Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Une pizza, s'il vous plaît.

- Une pizza ? répéta la tenancière en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_Zut, j'avais oublié que ce n'est pas un plat très connu_, pesta C.C.

- Oubliez ça, je prendrais plutôt…une spécialité locale. Je vous fais confiance pour le choix.

- Très bien, je vais vous faire ça, fit la jeune fille avec un franc sourire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un gamin braillard entra en trombe dans le restaurant et sauta sur l'une des chaises du comptoir.

- Salut Makino, dit il presque en criant, j'ai une de ces faims moi ! J'aimerais un plat avec beaucoup de viande. En fait avec que de la viande !

- Ok Luffy, je rajoute ça à ton ardoise comme d'habitude ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée.

- Ouiiiii, répondit-il, tout sourire.

C.C. observa le gamin avec attention. Outre son caractère bruyant, il dégageait une "aura" particulier qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle n'avait ressenti ça que deux fois, la première avec Lelouch, la deuxième avec Roger. Ce gamin était spécial…

- Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! criait le gamin en tapant la table avec ses couverts.

…_Ou peut-être pas finalement_, pensa l'immortelle, un peu désabusée.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle mangeait une salade de fruits de mer, une bande de pirate entra dans le restaurant. Elle fut surprise de voir Makino, la tenancière, saluer gaiement les pirates, qui lui dirent bonjour poliment. Elle allait se remettre à manger quand il entendit une voix connue.

- Alors, Luffy, toujours déterminé à devenir pirate ?

Elle se retourna interloquée.

- Évidemment, j'arriverai à te convaincre de me prendre dans ton équipage ! répondit le gamin avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Tu verras, Shanks, à la fin tu me supplieras de partir avec toi.

- Ben voyons, dit le Roux en éclatant de rire, suivi par ses hommes, comme si tu allais y arriv…Trébuchant sur une chaise qui avait glissée toute seule sur plusieurs mètres, Shanks s'étala de tout son long, pour le plus grand plaisir de Luffy.

- Hahahahahaha ! T'arrives à peine que t'es déjà bourré, ria Luffy.

- Aie, mais comment cette chaise a pu arriver jusque là ? bougonna le Roux en se relevant.

- Sûrement un courant d'air.

Shanks sursauta en entendant cette voix. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis l'exécution de leur capitaine à Logue Town. Se retournant doucement, il vit la première femme qu'il avait connue, telle qu'elle était il y a plus de dix ans : elle n'avait pas vieillie d'un poil.

- Chitsu ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle esquiva avec facilité, et le pauvre capitaine se retrouva les jambes en l'air, la tête la première dans un tonneau.

- Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu, mais contiens-toi un peu, s'amusa-t-elle en faisant tomber le tonneau pour lui permettre de sortir.

-C'est super de te revoir. Ça faisait longtemps, au moins dix ans, non ? demanda Shanks en sautant sur ses pieds.

- A peu près.

Les hommes d'équipage la regardaient d'un air méfiant mais ils se détendirent quand ils virent leur capitaine prendre dans ses bras la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, contente de revoir le gamin qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

- Alors, tu l'as trouvé, ton chéri ?

C.C. retrouva son visage impassible et Shanks comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Pardon, dit-il piteusement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Non, j'ai fouillé presque toute la première partie de Grand Line, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Je vois... Et si tu te joignais à nous ? Comme ça on sera à nouveau ensemble, proposa t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Hé moi alors ? gueula le gamin, crachant en même temps plein de miettes de nourriture et en arrosant les pirates qui protestèrent.

- Toi, je t'ai déjà dit non, lui dit Shanks avec un grand sourire et en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front. On n'a pas besoin d'un nain de jardin comme mascotte. La belle Chitsu fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Une veine assez tendue apparut sur le front de l'immortelle, qui lui enfonça un cuillère dans les fesses. Le pauvre roux fit un bond de deux mètres, pour atterrir lamentablement au sol en se tenant le postérieur.

- Aaaah non Chitsu ! Tu avais promis de ne plus utiliser ce coup bas ! pleura Shanks.

- Ça t'apprendra à me considérer comme mascotte, persifla C.C.

- Et en quoi t'es meilleure qu'moi ? lui demanda Luffy avec hargne.

- Moi au moins, je sais parler correctement.

- Je parle farpaitement. Beaucoup meilleur qu'toi d'abord ! cria Luffy en tapant du pied.

- Qu'il est lourd, soupira C.C. en retournant à sa table pour terminer son plat de crustacés, ignorant les hurlements du gosse, qui lui rappelait ceux de Baggy.

_Quoique, non en fait, je crois que même Baggy n'était pas aussi énervant,_ pensa l'immortelle.

- Alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition ? lui redemanda Shanks, en s'asseyant devant elle.

C.C. réfléchit un instant mais refusa. Shanks parut si dépité qu'elle se sentit obligée de le consoler.

- Ne le prends pas personnellement, mais disons que pour l'instant je préfère être seule.

_J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça !_

- Très bien comme tu veux. Dans ce cas, fêtons dignement nos retrouvailles afin de profiter du moment ensemble, dit il en retrouvant son sourire et en lui tendant un grand verre de rhum.

Elle accepta volontiers le verre et tendit la main pour le prendre. Soudains la porte fut ouverte avec fracas, la surprenant tellement qu'elle lâcha le verre, qui se fracassa par terre. Dans l'encadrement se trouvait un homme avec une coupe bizarre, pour ne pas dire autre chose, des cicatrices sur le front et un bouc. Il pénétra dans la pièce, suivi d'une trentaine de hommes encapuchonnés.

- Hé bien, c'est rempli de marins d'eau douce ici ! dit bruyamment le type.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir.

- Hé, gamine, sers-nous ton meilleur alcool !

- Je suis désolée, répondit Makino, un peu intimidée, je n'ai plus d'alcool. Ces messieurs ont terminé toutes mes réserves.

Le type fit une tête à la fois étonnée et énervé, et semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. C.C. vit Shanks se lever et aller tendre sa bouteille au type.

- Je suis désolé, on s'était pas rendu compte qu'on buvait autant. Tu peux prendre cette bouteille, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.

Le type prit la bouteille et soudainement, la fracassa sur la tête de Shanks. C.C. allait agir quand elle se rendit compte que Shanks la regardait d'un regard qui voulait tout dire. Lentement, la jeune femme se rassit, et elle s'aperçut que les hommes du Roux ne bougeaient pas non plus.

- Je suis le chef des brigands des montagnes et j'ai une prime de 8.000.000 de berrys sur ma tête : je suis une star, tu piges ? Et ce n'est certainement pas une misérable bouteille qui me rassasiera, déclara fièrement l'homme en montrant un avis de recherche sur laquelle était inscrit la récompense promise et son nom, que l'immortelle ne prit même pas la peine de lire.

Ce type l'insupportait et, puisque sa tête était également mise à prix, elle décida de lui faire un peu peur.

- Tu ne vaux que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement en se levant et en marchant vers lui.

Shanks lui jeta un regard noir mais elle n'en tient pas compte.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, gamine ? Tu me cherches ? demanda t-il en faisait une grimace qui se voulait menaçante.

- Tu devrais jeter un œil là-dessus, susurra t-elle en lui tendant un avis plié en deux.

Le type le déplia. Ses yeux parurent sortir de leurs orbites et sa mâchoire s'abaissa, dans un état de total ahurissement. Il commença à trembler de tous ses membres, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de l'avis.

- Bon, si tu as terminé, je te conseille de filer et en vitesse, lui murmura C.C. avec un sourire effrayant.

Vingt secondes plus tard, les brigands avaient quitté le village. C.C. alla se rasseoir pour la énième fois afin de pouvoir terminer son plat. Tous les pirates la regardaient avec un certain étonnement mêlé de respect. Shanks termina d'essuyer la bière qui traînait par terre, puis alla prendre place à son tour en face d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as montré ?

- Mon avis de recherche. Il se vantait d'avoir une prime de 8 millions, alors je lui ai montré qu'il y avait beaucoup mieux juste à côté de lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de chose. C'est un coup à se faire repérer par la Marine et avec une prime pareille, ainsi que tes antécédents auprès de Roger, ils enverront un amiral pour t'arrêter.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-elle tout en mangeant. Il faudra bien plus que ça pour m'attraper, surtout que je peux être partout et nulle part à la fois, grâce à mon pouvoir.

- Tu ne devrais pas trop compter dessus pour les battre. Tous les vices-amiraux savent utiliser le haki, et je ne parle même pas des amiraux.

- Je sais tout ça, merci. Ce n'est pas un gamin qui va me donner des conseils, je connais très bien ce monde maintenant.

- Je voulais juste t'avertir, lui dit Shanks d'un ton sérieux.

Puis il retrouva son sourire.

- Allez les gars : buvons en l'honneur du courage de nos chers bandits des montagnes ! cria-t-il en levant sa chope sous l'hilarité de ses hommes.

Il se tourna vers Luffy, qu'il trouvait bien silencieux. Il alla le voir et constata qu'il était en train de manger quelque chose.

- Alors, tu te régales ?

- Bof, répondit le gamin en se tournant après avoir fini de mâcher, il était pas terrible ce drôle de fruit.

_Drôle de fruit ?_ se répéta mentalement Shanks, alors qu'un nœud lui enserrait l'estomac.

-Ha ! Cap'taine, il a mangé le trésor qu'on a volé lors de notre dernière aventure ! s'exclama le gros pirate qui était l'un des bras droits du roux.

- Quoi ! Vite Luffy, crache le ! cria Shanks en le prenant par les pieds et en le secouant.

Mais, tout d'un coup, ses petites jambes s'allongèrent et l'enfant s'écrasa la tête sur le plancher.

- Trop tard, dit simplement C.C. qui regardait la scène avec amusement.

- Aaaaaaaah! Qu'est ce qui arrive à mon corps ? s'exclama Luffy, paniqué.

- Espèce d'abruti ! Tu viens d'avaler un fruit du Démon, l'un des plus grand trésors de ce monde ! Et ceux qui en ont mangé ne peuvent plus jamais nager !

-Quoiiiiiiiiiii ?

_Décidément, ce gosse n'en rate pas une,_ pensa C.C. amusée.

xxxIIIxxx

A deux kilomètres du village, les bandits reprenaient leurs souffles. Le chef avait encore à travers la gorge l'humiliation dont il avait été victime.

- Bordel ! Comment cette garce peut-elle avoir une telle prime sur sa tête ? Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! hurla-t-il, écumant de rage.

Il eut soudain une idée : il pouvait la capturer et la livrer à la Marine. Avec une telle somme, il n'aurait plus à travailler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais ce n'était pas sans risque. En effet, elle devait être dangereuse pour avoir une telle prime, il allait falloir la prendre en traître. Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit.

- Héhéhéhé. Je sais comment la forcer à se rendre.

xxxIIIxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, C.C. se rendait à nouveau dans le restaurant de Makino. Sa salade lui plaisait, bien qu'elle soit prête à se damner pour une part de pizza. Lorsqu'elle entra, Makino se planta devant elle, complètement affolée.

- S'il te plaît, Chitsu ! Il faut que tu l'aides !

- Doucement. Je dois aider qui ? demanda l'immortelle en mettant ses mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement.

- Luffy s'est fait enlever ! Ce sont les bandits d'hier, ils l'ont emmené avec eux, et on dit qu'ils le tueraient si tu n'y allais pas.

_Shanks n'est toujours pas rentré... On dirait que je vais devoir m'en occuper._

- D'accord, dit-elle, conciliante. Où sont-ils allés ?

- Ils sont à trois kilomètres au nord du village, le long de la falaise.

- Parfait, je serais vite revenue avec ce satané gamin.

Elle sortit en trombe du restaurant et s'envola en direction du Nord, se transformant en courant d'air afin de s'approcher discrètement. Après une demi minute de vol, elle aperçut la bande. Ils avaient suspendu le gosse au dessus le vide. Ce dernier ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Vu les blessures et les contusions qu'il avait, ces brigands avaient dû le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne de l'œil.

_Faire ça à un enfant, cette bande de raclures va le payer._

Elle apparut brusquement au milieu des brigands et ces derniers furent tellement surpris qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse.

- Me voici. alors, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Le chef reprit peu à peu contenance.

- C'est simple : tu nous laisses te livrer à la Marine et le gosse vivra.

- Tiens, je croyais que vous étiez des brigands... Vous voilà devenus chasseurs de primes ? demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tout ce qui peut nous rapporter nous intéresse, et ta tête va nous rendre très riche.

C.C. resta silencieuse. Dans l'immédiat, elle devait mettre Luffy en sécurité, mais, n'étant pas certaine de réussir à le récupérer avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur les rochers, elle préféra jouer le jeu pour l'instant.

- C'est d'accord, détachez Luffy et vous pourrez faire de moi ce que vous voudrez.

_Tu me devras un gros service après ça, Shanks._

- Ce que l'on veut ?

- Je veux dire me livrer à la Marine, dit C.C. avec un regard noir.

- C'est moi qui fixe les conditions. Déjà, on va t'attacher, histoire que tu n'essaies pas de filer avec le gamin.

Après lui avoir attaché les mains à une chaîne fixée au sol, il rit à gorge déployée.

- Alors, tu fais moins la maligne maintenant ?

- Tu as ce que tu voulais. Maintenant, libère Luffy.

- Héhéhé, ok.

Il ordonna à deux de ses hommes de le remonter, puis le chef le prit sous le bras.

- Voilà, rassurée ? fit le Chef.

- Très, dit elle avec un sourire, en se libérant grâce à son pouvoir de Logia. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me venger.

Elle invoqua une tornade qui envoya valdinguer les brigands un peu partout. Seul le chef fut épargner, car elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'envoyer dans le vide.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Tu vas lâcher ce gosse, ramasser tes sous fifres et partir avant que je ne m'énerve, dit elle d'un ton glaciale.

- T…T'approche pas, cria t-il, en posant le canon de son pistolet sur la tempe de Luffy.

- Tire donc, ça ne lui fera rien, sourit-elle.

Le brigand jeta une grenade fumigène, et C.C. surprise, ne réagit pas tout de suite. L'instant suivant, elle dispersa la fumée mais l'homme avait disparu. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle sans le retrouver. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler les vents pour retrouver leurs traces quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle vit Shanks et quelque uns des ses hommes derrière lui.

- Où est Luffy ? demanda t-il, affolée.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce maudit brigand m'a filé entre les doigts.

- Il est la bas, capitaine ! fit un homme aux cheveux longs noirs, une cigarette visée aux lèvres, portant un pistolet.

En effet, le fuyard et Luffy était sur une barque qui déjà s'éloignait du rivage. Ils virent avec effroi le bandit jeter Luffy à la mer.

- Emmène moi, C.C. je dois aller le chercher ! cria Shanks en lui prenant le bras.

- C'est parti.

xxxIIIxxx

Voilà c'est tout, les événements sont en partie changés, mais la finalité reste la même.


	3. Premier indice

Chapitre III Premier indice

Le chef des brigands arrêta de ramer. Il était assez loin de la côte, le gamin n'avait pas arrêter de se débattre et il avait encore du l'assommer pour avoir la paix. Il prit le gamin, et le souleva. Ce dernier se réveilla et recommença à gigoter.

-Aaaaaaaaah, où est ce que j'suis ? cria Luffy en remuant.

-Sur l'océan gamin, j'espère que tu sais nagé, parce que la côte est plutôt loin.

Sur ces mots il lança Luffy dans l'eau, ce dernier battit des bras pour essayer de se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, mais la malédiction du fruit du démon l'entraîna au fond de l'eau.

-Hahahahaha, ce gamin ne sait même pas nager, et il voulait être pirate, s'esclaffa le chef bandit avant de sentir quelque chose de menaçant derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement pour voir un roi des mers, qui le dévora d'une bouchée, la barque avec. Une fois qu'il avait avalé son premier en-cas, il plongea pour dévorer le deuxième qui était en train de couler.

Luffy commençait à manquer d'air, tout devenait noir. Il avait peur, peur de mourir. Il n'avait même pas réussi à devenir pirate, il allait mourir au fond de l'eau sans avoir pu vivre des aventures et trouvé des trésors comme ceux raconter par Shanks. Soudain il aperçu une forme venir vers lui, il espéra que c'était quelqu'un venu le sauver. Il paniqua lorsqu'il vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait en faite d'un roi des mers. Ce dernier fonça vers lui, gueule ouverte et toutes dents dehors. Le petit garçon ferma les yeux pour faire abstraction, tellement il était terrifié. Il se sentit soudain emporté, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été avalé, il sentait un corps chaud contre lui, qui semblait le remonter. Bien que rassuré, il avait le poumon en feu, et il n'allait pas tarder à tenter de respiré machinalement et se noyer. Heureusement, ils atteignirent la surface à temps. Luffy respira et n'avait jamais autant apprécié de ressentir de l'air frais. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit avec surprise mais aussi avec bonheur que c'était Shanks qui l'avait sauvé. Le roi des mers émergea soudainement des eaux, et fonça sur eux, mais soudain sa tête se sépara de son corps, et il coula.

-Ouf, heureusement que tu étais là Chitsu, souffla Shanks rassuré.

-Je suis sûrs que tu aurais pu t'en débarrassé sans moi, malgré ton état, fit elle remarqué d'un ton lugubre.

C'est là que Luffy s'aperçu qu'il manquait le bras gauche de Shanks, il n'en restait qu'un morceau de manche ensanglanté .

-Shanks, ton bras ! cria t il en éclatant en sanglot.

-Allons, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un bras, l'important, c'est que tu sois entier, lui dit tendrement Shanks en lui posant la dernière main qu'il lui restait sur la tête. Mais Luffy resta inconsolable et continua de pleurer contre lui. C.C. se dit qu'il valait mieux les sortir de là avant qu'ils ne prennent froid, et qu'il fallait rapidement soigner Shanks de son membre arraché, sinon il allait succombé à l'hémorragie.

-Allez vous deux, on rentre au village, dit elle en allant au dessus d'eux et en soulevant le roux qui serrait le petit garçon contre lui.

xxxIIIxxx

Une semaine plus tard, Shanks et son équipage s'apprêtait à appareiller et à quitter le village pour de bon. Luffy alla voir le roux dans une ultime tentative de se faire accepter dans son équipage, mais le capitaine pirate lui tira la langue.

-Comme si j'avais besoin d'un avorton, reste donc ici, ça vaut mieux pour toi, dit il d'une voix moqueuse.

Luffy ne tint plus et craqua

-Moque toi tant que tu veux, mais je réunirais un équipage plus fort que le tient, et je raflerais tout les trésor sous ton nez, et je deviendrais LE SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES ! cria t il si fort que toute l'île avait du l'entendre.

Shanks le regarda avec un peu plus de respect face à une telle détermination et sourit. Il s'approcha du petit garçon, s'agenouilla devant lui, enleva le chapeau de paille qu'il avait sur la tête, et le posa sur celle de Luffy.

-Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons. Jusqu'à ce jour, je te confie mon chapeau comme preuve de cette promesse. Tu sais à quel point j'y tiens, tu me le rendras quand tu seras devenu un grand pirate, dit il avec douceur. Puis il embarqua et adressa un dernier au revoir au petit garçon au chapeau de paille. Ce dernier pleurait à chaude larme en tenant fermement son chapeau de paille contre sa poitrine. C.C. avait observé la scène, et ça lui rappelait celle que lui avait raconté le roux, quand ce dernier avait lui même reçu ce chapeau de Roger. Par contre elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shanks lui avait demandé ce service après les avoir ramené à Fuschia.

xxxIIIxxx

**-Chitsu, après mon départ, j'aimerais que tu surveille Luffy dans l'ombre, il est du genre à s'attirer des ennuis, et j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive malheur.**

**-Tu sais pourtant que j'ai mon propre but à poursuivre, avait elle répondu de but en blanc, un peu énervé qu'on lui demande de jouer la baby sitter.**

**-Je sais, et crois moi, ça ne me plait pas de te demander ça, mais il n'y a que toi que puisse gardé un œil sur lui sans te faire remarqué. Et puis, tu as tout le temps devant toi non ? **

**-Merci de me le rappeler, dit elle sarcastiquement.**

**-Désolé, mais s'il te plait, rend moi ce service, et je chercherais de mon côté pour trouvé celui que tu cherches, tu m'as suffisamment parlé de lui pour que je puisse le reconnaître, proposa le roux.**

**-…Je vais voir ce que je peut faire, termina t elle après un petit moment de reflexion.**

xxxIIIxxx

_Bon sang, je suis vraiment trop gentille, tu parles d'une sorcière, _pensa t elle avec dérision.

Une fois le bateau loin, C.C. rentra à l'auberge de Makino, où elle avait payé une chambre pour la semaine entière, le voyage pour venir jusqu'ici l'avait épuisé, et elle ne désirait qu'une chose, rester sous des draps bien chaud durant toute une semaine. Elle soupira longuement, en pensant qu'elle serait près à tuer pour une pizza digne de ce nom, elle n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle en avait mangé une…Pas depuis que l'équipage de Roger s'était séparé si elle avait bonne mémoire.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea, et resta ainsi pendant une bonne heure, en fixant le plafond.

_Bon, que faire, il m'a demandé de veiller sur le gamin, mais je ne vais quand même pas rester ici pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'il ce décide à prendre la mer, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_ pensa t elle en regrettant amèrement d'avoir accepté.

Les semaines qui suivait, elle avait décidé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à ce décider, elle avait réussit à se faire embaucher par Makino, lui permettant ainsi d'être logé et nourris en échange de son aide. C.C. avait du mal à ce faire à son travail de serveuse, les ploucs du coin n'avaient pas vraiment de bonne manière, et elle ne compte pas le nombre d'entre eux qui lui avait mit la main aux fesses, bien qu'ils l'avaient tous amèrement regretté par la suite. Ce qui lui valu plusieurs fois d'être réprimandé par la jeune tenancière. Bien que cette dernière était également outré par le comportement de certains clients, le fait des les envoyer valser dans les airs à l'aide d'une mini tornade était disproportionné par rapport au préjudice. C.C. haussait à chaque fois des épaules, Makino s'habitua rapidement à ce flegme qui la caractérisait. Elle devait admettre qu'elle faisait bien son boulot, et elle possédait une force énorme pour une femme. Dire que la pauvre aubergiste peinait à porter un tonnelet d'alcool, C.C. en portait quatre sans difficulté apparente, elle pouvait également vidé les ivrognes un peu trop plein pour sortir eux même, même si Makino désapprouvait le fait de mettre de gens dehors de force, même lorsqu'il était l'heure de la fermeture. Cela dura environ pendant trois semaines, car un jour, où Luffy était à l'auberge en train de manger goulûment le repas que lui avait préparé Makino, un des villageois entra en trombe dans l'auberge.

-Venez vite, cria t il à l'assemblé, le vaisseau du vice amiral Garp approche, puis il regarda Luffy avec un petit sourire, apparemment, il vient te rendre visite.

C.C. vit la figure du petit garçon se décomposé, et elle comprenait pourquoi. Makino lui avait raconté un soir, où elle avait toutes les deux un peu bues pour se détendre après une dure journée, comment le grand père de Luffy interprétait l'éducation. Elle avait apprit qu'il avait abandonné le petit garçon en pleine nuit dans la forêt, l'avait jeté dans un gouffre, où l'avait laissé s'envolé en l'accrochant à des ballons. Rien que d'y pensé, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. Elle compatirait presque pour le gamin si elle ne le trouvait pas agaçant, à remuer et crier sans arrêt, mais elle devait admettre que sa joie de vivre lui faisait du bien. Soudain la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à Garp. C.C. le reconnut du premier coup d'œil, il avait un peu vieillit, ses cheveux était devenu plus gris, et il avait davantage de signe de vieillesse. Mais il avait l'air aussi énergique que son petit fils, il entra en lançant un grand salut à la cantonade, qui lui répondit avec beaucoup de respect et d'admiration. Elle se demanda s'il valait mieux pour elle de s'éclipser ou non.

-Bonjour Garp, fit Makino avec un grand sourire, quels bon vents vous amène dans notre village reculé ?

-J'ai apprit que le Roux était passé dans le coin, dit il sans préambule.

-Effectivement, Shanks est resté longtemps ici, au moins une année entière, répondit elle toujours souriante.

-Vous auriez du nous contacter, ce n'est pas prudent d'agir ainsi, réprimanda sévèrement le vice amiral. La pauvre Makino était mal à l'aise, tout comme les villageois présent dans la salle. C.C. jeta la prudence aux orties et intervint.

-Si je puis me permettre, ils n'ont rien fait de mal, et ils ont payé leur séjour, nous n'avions aucune raison d'appelé la Marine.

-Ce sont des pirates, même s'ils ne font rien de mal dans l'immédiat, ils restent des hors la loi, et doivent donc être arrêter, dit Garp d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel, ce que l'immortelle ignora complètement.

-C'est assez manichéen comme vision des choses, si on arrêtes les pirates alors qu'ils se comportent avec civilité, ça ne va pas les encourager à continuer.

-Des pirates civilisés, deux mots que je n'avais jamais entendu ensemble…Mais dites moi mademoiselle, je ne vous aurais pas déjà vu quelques part, demanda le vice amiral en penchant la tête.

-Je ne crois pas, mentit C.C. avec assurance, ce qui suffit à Garp pour oublier le sujet, et ce concentrer sur son petit fils.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce chapeau de paille, il me rappelle quelque chose, dit il en saisissant le couvre chef de Luffy, qui n'apprécia pas du tout, et le lui reprit des mains.

-Touche pas à mon chapeau ! cria t il. C'est Shanks qui me la offert, et je laisserait personne le toucher.

-Parle moi sur un autre ton gamin, s'écria le vieillard en lui assenant un grand coup de poing sur la tête. Cette dernière se fracassa sur le plancher avant de rebondir. Garp trouva ça étrange, surtout que la sensation qu'il avait ressenti en portant le coup était bizarre, il prit une jambe de luffy, et le souleva un peut brutalement, sa jambe s'étira, et il commença à osciller de haut en bas façon yoyo. Garp eu les yeux comme une soucoupe en voyant ça.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

-Heu…Garp, commença Makino, Luffy a mangé un fruit du démon que Shanks avait ramené d'un de ses voyages, et il est élastique depuis.

-QUOI ! Espèce d'idiot ! cria le vice amiral en donnant encore une paire de coup de poing sur la tête du pauvre gamin.

Cela énerva C.C. qui décida d'intervenir, en vertu de la promesse qu'elle avait faite au Roux, tant pis si elle était reconnu. Elle lança une petite lame de vent vers le chandelier, qui tomba sur la tête de Garp. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas ébranler par ce qu'il venait de recevoir, bien qu'un mince filet de sang apparu sur son front. Il leva la tête, puis regarda l'objet qui lui était tombé dessus, et regarda finalement la propriétaire.

-Tu devrais faire attention Makino, ça pourrait blesser quelqu'un, dit il sans rien remarqué. Ce qui renversa tout le monde. C.C. fut la première relevée, et se demanda si le vieillard était sénile ou insensible.

-Bref, j'étais venu pour m'occuper du roux, mais s'il n'est plus là, je dois repartir, mais je reviendrais m'occuper de toi gamin, dit il en menaçant Luffy du doigt, j'aurais du mieux te surveillé, mais je ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Puis, il tourna les talons et sorti suivit par ses hommes. Le pauvre garçon pleurait en tenant fermement son chapeau contre lui, C.C. ne pu s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui, elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et lui frotta affectueusement la tête avec un petit sourire consolateur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il se calmera, il est juste énervé de ne pouvoir rester avec toi, alors qu'un pirate l'a pu, dit elle doucement.

Luffy se calma un peu et sécha ses larmes, mais gardait une expression triste et même terrifié, C.C. se releva et s'apprêtait à retourner en cuisine, quand le porte du restaurant s'ouvrit à la volet.

-Ça y est je me souviens, tu es Chitsu, l'un des ancien membres d'équipage de Roger ! cria Garp qui était à nouveau dans le restaurant.

L'immortelle se figea, elle était reconnue, peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas du intervenir tout a l'heure. Elle se retourna doucement, et regarda Garp dans les yeux avec un petit sourire provocateur.

-En effet, j'espérais que vous ne me reconnaîtriez pas, mais c'est raté apparemment. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je me suis reconverti dans la restauration.

-Ben voyons, et la décoration de ma cabine sur mon bateau, c'était aussi de la restauration peut être ?

-Non, ça c'était une surprise…Et accessoirement une vengeance.

-Woaaaa ! tu étais pirate Chitsu ! T'a rencontré le roi des pirates ? cria Luffy, avec plein d'étoile dans les yeux.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit C.C. avec un faible sourire.

_C'est mauvais, maintenant qu'il a révélé mon passé avec Roger devant tout le monde, ça va être très difficile voir impossible de surveillé Luff. Désolé Shanks, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite._

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda innocemment C.C. qui connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

-Tu as une prime de 180 millions de berry sur ta tête, ce qui n'est pas rien, je ne peut pas me permettre de laissé courir une criminelle comme toi. Je t'arrête, et avec une prime pareille, tu es bonne pour le dernier niveau d'Impel Down.

C.C. manqua un battement de cœur. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur cette fameuse prison sous marine, plus on descendait, plus c'était atroce. Le niveau -6, le dernier niveau, était paraît il l'enfer sur Terre. Si elle se faisait arrêter, elle n'arriverait probablement jamais à s'échapper, et comme elle était une femme, dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver la dedans, et il y avait des chances qu'il y reste jusqu'à la fin des temps. Hors de question !

-Désolé, fit elle avec un ton léger pour cacher sa nervosité naissante, mais ça ne me tente pas trop, une prochaine fois peut être.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper parce que tu possède une fruit de type Logia ? N'espère pas trop, tu partira d'ici avec des chaînes de granit marin.

Il fonça vers elle, reculant son poing pour frapper. C.C. commença à disperser son corps en brume, lorsque le poing l'atteignit, et l'envoya à travers plusieurs maisons. Elle se retrouva au milieu de débris, avec une atroce douleurs au ventre.

_Merde, il utilise le Haki. J'aurais du m'en douter, face à un vice amiral. Il faut que je m'envole, ou ça va mal se terminé pour moi. _

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et invoqua le vent puis s'envola. Voyant soudain plusieurs boulets foncer vers elle, elle utilisa sa lame de vent pour les trancher. Hélas pour elle, l'un d'eux parvint à l'atteindre, et il était évidemment chargé de Haki. Elle prit l'explosion de plein fouet, et se trouva propulsé dans la mer. Le coup l'avait suffisamment blessé pour qu'elle perde conscience, et elle commença à dériver le long de la côte. Garp était convaincu qu'elle avait coulé comme une enclume comme tout possesseur de fruit du démon. Aussi ne chercha t il même pas à cherché le corps, lui et ses hommes remontèrent sur leur bateau et repartir.

C.C. se réveilla plusieurs plus tard, elle était sur la plage situé à quelques kilomètres du village. Elle se releva difficilement, elle sentait qu'elle avait quelques os cassé, mais elle était trop faible pour utiliser la guérison instantané. Cet incident la décida pour la suite des évènements.

_Etant donné que Garp reviendra au village, mieux vaut que je reste éloigné, je vais me reposer et partir de cette île, de plus, je ne pense pas que Shanks saura que j'ai laissé tombé._

Après plusieurs jours de repos dans les bois, C.C. avait suffisamment récupéré pour quitter l'île et ainsi continuer sa quête.

xxxIIIxxx

Après deux jours de vol, l'immortelle arriva sur une petite île, le village qu'elle trouva était très petit, encore plus petit que le village Fuschia, c'est pour dire. Heureusement, personne dans le village ne l'a reconnu. Elle commença donc ses investigations, interrogeant les gens s'il n'avait pas vu un jeune homme brun aux yeux améthystes qui faisait à peut près sa taille, ou même s'il avait vu une sphère métallique. Elle interrogeait la dernière personne qu'elle avait trouvé, mais sans trop croire à une réponse positive, quand la chance lui sourit enfin.

-J'ai jamais vu de garçon répondant à la description que vous avez donné, mais j'ai un jour trouvé un truc bizarre dans des vieille ruines à environ deux kilomètres au nord ouest d'ici.

-Vraiment ! Merci beaucoup, dit elle un grand sourire aux lèvres, avec un regain d'espoir. Elle fonça vers la direction donné grâce à sa boussole, et arriva à ces fameuses ruines en moins d'une minute. L'aspect des bâtiments en ruines lui évoquait quelque chose, mais sans réussir à mettre la doigt dessus. Elle cessa de se creuser la tête, et commença à passer les lieux au peigne fin. En utilisant ses capacités du vent, elle réussit à trouver rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, et elle ressenti l'espoir retomber. C'était effectivement un sphère similaire à la sienne, mais elle était ouverte, et depuis très longtemps, quant on voit la végétation qui la recouvre, comme toutes les ruines d'ailleurs. Elle chercha des indices pour voir si c'était bien l'endroit où avait été retenu Lelouch, mais elle ne trouva rien qui pourrait le confirmer.

_Impossible de savoir s'il était vraiment ici, mais il y a peu de chance que d'autre se soit fait enfermé comme nous, Orange peut être ?_

Elle pensait à Jeremiah Gottwald, l'un des rare fidèle de Lelouch. Comme ce dernier était un cyborg, il n'était pas impossible qu'il ai survécu au passage du temps, surtout s'il était placé en hibernation. Quoique, vu comme le monde à changer, même un robot ne peut durer aussi longtemps. Elle finit par cesser de chercher une réponse, prit note de l'emplacement de la base, et parti de l'île continuer ses recherches.

xxxIIIxxx

Geasseur : et voilà, bon ça c'est pas folichon mais c'est quand même pas trop mal, je crois.

C.C. (_entrant dans la pièce)_ : Et pourquoi je me fais battre par ce vieillard ?

Geasseur _(haussant les épaules) _: Ben si tu écrasait un vice amiral dès le début ce serais pas drôle, faut commencer petit non ? Sinon, autant dire à Luffy que tu es le one piece, et voilà c'est la fin.

C.C. _(levant les yeux au ciel)_: Comme s'il allait me croire.

Geasseur : Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il serait capable de se méfier ? Sans parler qu'il n'a aucune idée sur la nature du one piece.

C.C. _(faisait la moue) _: Moais, ça tient debout, mais surtout, POURQUOI JE SUIS AUSSI OOC QUE ÇA !

Geasseur _(s'inclinant très bas) _: Mille pardons, promis, je vais essayer de coller un peu mieux sur ton caractère originel (enfin en même temps, aussi ressemblant qu'il soit les personnages d'une fanfic sont toujours ooc)


	4. Naissance de l'équipage

ATTENTION : Certains trouveront peut être très bizarre, voir même insultant (ça peut arriver) la vie que j'ai donné à notre cher C.C. durant la décennie écoulé. Mais bon comment voulez vous qu'elle ai eu un travail honnête alors qu'elle était mondialement recherché ? Et puis c'est pas parce qu'elle fait ce genre d'activité que je l'ai transformé, elle reste exactement la même (à quelques détails près bien sûr). Donc voilà, les râleurs soyez indulgents je vous prie.

Chapitre IV Naissance d'un nouvel équipage

Dix années se sont écoulés. Après avoir découvert la capsule ouverte sur une petite île de East Blue, C.C. enquêta auprès des île voisines mais sans trouver de réponse. Après avoir posé des questions à travers tout East Blue, puis South Blue, elle commença à ce demander si elle ne s'était pas trompé sur les ruines qu'elle avait trouvé. Bien qu'elle ai du mal à le croire vu le nombre de capsules qu'elle avait vu durant ses années à la Congrégation.

Elle avait abandonné temporairement ses recherches depuis quelques mois, afin de prendre quelques "vacances" sur une petite île tropicale de South Blue, dans une station balnéaire. L'immortelle était allongé de tout son long sur le dos, sur une grande serviette verte de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Elle portait un maillot une pièce, afin de dissimuler la cicatrice marqué au fer rouge juste en dessous de son sein gauche, marque qui la gênais énormément et qu'elle cachait toujours. Malgré ce maillot pas très sexy, beaucoup d'hommes, jeunes comme vieux, venaient pour tenté l'approcher. Mais sa froideur les repoussa très vite, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une paix relative.

Elle se tourna pour se mettre sur le ventre afin d'exposer la peau albâtre de son dos aux rayons chauffants et bronzant du soleil, quand un oiseau postier, ressemblant un peu à un albatros, se posa à côté d'elle pour lui proposé un journal. Ça lui rappela qu'elle ne suivait plus l'actualité depuis des semaines. Elle déposa une pièce de 100 berry à l'intérieur, et prit un journal. L'oiseau s'envola, la laissant pour en proposé aux autres personnes présentes plus loin. Elle lut avec peu d'intérêt cette feuille de choux, car plus pro gouvernemental tu meurs, et tomba sur quelques chose qui la fit "tilter", un avis de recherche pour Baggy le Clown. Ce qui provoqua chez elle une certaine hilarité, contrairement aux gens autours d'elle. Ça l'amusait de savoir que ce pauvre Baggy en était encore à ce niveau, alors que Shanks était devenu un des quatre empereurs depuis un moment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les comparer, ce serait comme comparé un tigre à un rat. D'après l'article sur lui, il cause actuellement des ravages à East Blue, et à reçut une prime de 15 millions de berry après avoir balayer d'un seul coup un village entier.

_Un village entier ! D'un seul coup ! J'y crois pas une seconde, il était à peine capable de faire ses lacets, alors détruire un village d'un seul coup…Même son fruit du démon ne lui donnerais pas une telle capacité. Je devrais aller vérifié par moi même, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu le narguer, sans parler du fait que je commence à m'ennuyer,_ pensa t elle avec son petit sourire en coin.

Deux jours plus tard, elle avait fait ses valises, payer sa note de frais, et prenait un bateau de grand luxe, pour Dakaryta, la dernière ville de South Blue avant le cap des jumeaux (l'équivalent de Logue Town pour East Blue). Car oui, maintenant, depuis plusieurs années, elle voyageait sur des bateaux de voyage, avec cinq malles et valises avec elle, ayant trouvé le shopping comme un bon moyen de tuer le temps, l'un de ses pire ennemi. Elle s'était acheté toute une gamme de perruque et de maquillage, afin de transformer complètement son visage pour ne pas être reconnu. D'autant plus que les années passants, elle avait de nouveau été remarqué par la Marine, qui la croyait morte, et à cause de quelques escarmouches avec des navires de guerre et, accessoirement, en avaient coulé une bonne dizaine, ça prime était passé de 180 millions à 210 millions. Elle avait provoqué cette augmentation en travaillant pour diverse organisation plus ou moins douteuse, qui étaient trop heureuse d'avoir la main sur une "criminelle" avec une telle prime. Bien sûr, C.C. avait le luxe de choisir le travail proposé, et ne prenait rien qui touchait à l'assassinat, à la vente d'esclaves, ou à l'enlèvement. Mais elle s'était fait connaître comme une voleuse capable de dérober les trésors les mieux garder, elle était également doué pour manipuler et faire chanter les gens. Il lui arrivait également d'accepter des missions de protection de personnalité importantes de la mafia. Elle acceptait également de temps à autre, lorsqu'elle était d'humeur exécrable, d'aller "intimider" un mauvais payeur, intimider seulement, elle ne tue pas. Bref, sa réputation était faite dans toute les mers du globe, le nom Chitsu était connu dans les plus hautes sphère du crime, comme dans les hautes strates du gouvernement mondial. Ce dernier lui avait même proposé un poste en tant que capitaine corsaire, mais elle avait refusé, arguant qu'elle n'était plus pirate, et qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de travailler pour ceux qui avaient tué l'un des rares amis qu'elle avait en ce monde. Mais elle fit fortune en travaillant pour les magnats du milieu, raison pour laquelle elle ne se privait pas de luxe, luxe qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut tout le long de sa longue vie. Désormais elle pouvait manger des pizzas à toutes heures de la journée.

Elle monta donc à bord du navire, habillé d'une simple robe bleu océan, les cheveux cachés par une perruque lui donna une chevelure ébène allant un peu en dessous des épaules, le visage légèrement maquillé, et même des lentilles de contact noir pour cacher ses yeux dorés.

Après avoir atteint sa cabine, elle demanda au porteur de déposer ses valises au bout du lit. Lorsque ce dernier fut partie, elle les ouvrit, et commença à ranger ses vêtements dans les étagères. Le voyage allait duré au mieux trois semaines, alors heureusement qu'elle avait emmené autant de vêtement, elle fera un tour à la blanchisserie du navire si besoin.

Le bateau largua les amarres, et parti. La première semaine s'écoula sans incident. La deuxième fut plus mouvementé dans le sens où il fut attaqué par des pirates. Ça se passa durant le bal au moment du crépuscule. C.C. était vêtu d'une grande robe noir, avec une taille fine car elle avait mit un corset, le haut de sa robe laissait ses épaules à l'air libre, et donnait une jolie vu sur sa poitrine généreuse (si vous ne voyez à quoi ressemble la robe, c'est facile, regardez l'image sur ma page, et vous verrez, j'adore trop cette robe), elle se tenait à l'écart de la piste de danse, elle avait toujours sa perruque et ses lentilles. Elle devait être très attirantes car beaucoup d'hommes voulurent l'inviter à danser, elle finit par céder à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui ressemblait vaguement à Lelouch, les yeux améthystes, l'assurance et le charisme en moins.

Ils dansaient depuis quelques minutes sur une valse, quand des pirates d'éboulèrent avec fracas. Ces derniers devaient être des rookies qui venait tout juste de monter leur pavillon, parce qu'ils étaient encore plus faible que les marines de base. Mais bien sûr, l'équipage lui était encore plus nul que les pirates, du coup, c'est notre chère C.C. qui a du s'y coller. Elle attaqua avec rapidité et précision, afin de ne toucher personne hormis les pirates, mais elle n'utilisa pas ses pouvoirs du vent, car ce serais révélé son identité, étant donné que tous le monde savait que la célèbre Chitsu avait mangé le fruit du vent. Mais elle n'eut aucun mal à les battre à main nu, elle était déjà redoutable à l'époque où elle aidait Lelouch, après toutes ses années de combat pour la survie, ses techniques de combat au corps à corps étaient devenu impeccable. Après une centaine de coup de pied et de poing, elle en avait terminé, le capitaine, un vieux barbu à la barbe bleu, plutôt ventripotent, geignait comme un gamin, suppliant qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Les passagers rugissaient qu'ils soient tous exécutés, même si certains trouvaient étrange que cette belle brune aie vaincu tous les pirates à elle seule. C.C. prit la parole, coupant le rugissement de la foule.

-Je veux bien te laisser partir, toi et tes hommes, à condition que vous me juriez sur vos vies, que vous abandonnerez définitivement la piraterie.

-JE JURE ! crièrent tous en chœur les pirates en se mettant à genou et en baissant la tête.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir, mais si un jour, je vous retrouve naviguant sous un pavillon noir, je ne ferais pas de prisonnier, est ce clair ? demanda t elle en ayant un petit sourire capable de figer de peur le plus endurci des pirates.

Deux minutes plus tard, les pirates avaient rembarqué sur leur bateau, et avaient filé. Les passagers ainsi que l'équipage regardèrent avec respect et crainte cette mystérieuse femme qui avait écrasé à elle seul un équipage complet de pirate. Certains hommes essayèrent de l'approcher, mais comme à la plage, elle les éconduit, mais de manière polie, contrairement à ses manières froides d'avant.

-Je me sens lasse, je dois vous laissez, je vais me reposer, dit elle en s'inclinant légèrement, que les autres hommes lui rendirent. Après être arrivé dans sa chambre, elle enleva sa perruque qui la grattait, la posa sur la tête en plastique sur la table de chevet, et s'allongea sur le dos, laissant sa véritable chevelure respirer.

_Ouf, heureusement que personne ne m'a interrogé sur mes capacités, et surtout que ma perruque soit bien resté visé sur ma tête, mais j'ai bien faillit la perdre deux fois. Je devrais peut être me teindre les cheveux, je prendrais moins de risque comme ça, _pensa t-elle_. J'espère que le restant du voyage sera plus calme._

Après être arrivé à Dakaryta, elle se trouva une chambre dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville, et pu souffler, heureuse d'être à nouveau sur le plancher des vaches, ça a beau faire vingt ans qu'elle vit dans ce monde où l'on ne voyage qu'en bateau, elle ne s'est toujours pas habitué à cette vie, sans parlé du niveau technologique déplorable de ce monde. Ils ont ces espèces d'escargots croisé avec un téléphone, c'est vraiment étrange à regarder, elle ne s'y fait pas. Allongé dans sa chambre, elle pu dormir paisiblement sans ressentir le roulis des vagues.

xxxIIIxxx

Deux semaines plus tard, elle se trouvais en plein milieu d'East Blue. Elle avait commencé à se renseigner sur Baggy, et avait du mal à trouver des personnes ayants des informations, et qui ne s'enfuyait pas en la voyant. A la fin, elle en avait assez de voir les gens prendre leur jambes à leur cou. Elle utilisa son pouvoir pour les immobiliser en les faisant flotter en l'air. Après en avoir interrogé une douzaine, elle trouva enfin quelqu'un qui avait l'air de savoir quelque chose.

-Il se trouve sur une île à environ une semaine d'ici au Nord Nord-Est, d'après le marin qui m'en a parle, tous ce coin là est à feu et à sang, dit le villageois qu'elle faisait léviter grâce à une mini tornade.

-Vraiment ? merci pour les infos, dit C.C. en le laissant retomber sur ses fesses. A peine avait il toucher le sol qu'il fila en quatrième vitesse.

_Une semaine de trajet au Nord Nord Est. Je crois savoir de quel île il parle, j'espère que le maire est un peu plus aimable depuis,_ pensa l'immortelle en s'envolant dans les airs.

Presser de voir ça de ses propres yeux, elle fila comme une fusée, en allant dans la stratosphère pour aller plus vite. Au bout d'une quinzaine d'heures, elle arriva en vu du village, pour voir plusieurs pâtés de maisons partir en fumée.

_Hé bien, si c'est vraiment lui, ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur, c'est assez impressionnant, ça suffirait à couler un vaisseau de guerre de la Marine._

Elle dispersa son corps dans l'air afin de se camoufler, et alla à l'endroit où avait été tiré le boulet. Ce qu'elle y trouva la surpris, elle reconnu Baggy, bien que ce dernier ai beaucoup grandi, mais son nez était toujours le même, il était entouré d'une bonne vingtaine de pirate, un type au cheveux vert était en train de se battre contre Baggy, pendant qu'une fille rousse se planquait, et un garçon avec un chapeau de paille se trouvait dans une cage. D'ailleurs, en l'observant, elle s'aperçu que c'était Luffy.

_Il a l'air en mauvaise position, voyons si ce sabreur vert va s'en sortir._

Elle vit le bretteur découper Baggy, mais fut surpris par un coup tordu du clown. C.C. s'y attendait vu le caractère du personnage. Le pauvre sabreur semblait mal en point, c'était peut être le moment d'intervenir.

xxxIIIxxx

-C'est la fin pour toi Roronoa Zoro, cria Baggy en lui lançant son point armé de couteaux, Zoro arriva à le repousser, mais ce n'était qu'une diversion car la deuxième main de Baggy arrive dans son dos.

-Attention Zoro derrière toi ! cria a plein poumon Luffy.

Mais c'était trop tard, Zoro n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver, surtout après s'être prit un premier coup de couteau, il s'attendait à être toucher, mais la main de Baggy fut découper soudainement en petit morceau, le couteau avec.

-Aaah ! Qui a fait ça ! cria a t il en se tenant l'avant bras là ou se trouve normalement le poignet.

-Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois, toujours le même hein ?

Baggy sursauta en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait bien dans son dos. Il sursauta et tomba à la renverse en se retournant trop vite. Devant lui ce trouvait celle qui lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs pendant une année entière, au point qu'il maudissait Roger de l'avoir accepté parmi son équipage.

-M…M…Mais…T…Tu es…Chitsu ! cria t il en la montrant du doigt.

-Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'on ne montre pas les gens du doigt, c'est très mal poli.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, rugit il en reprenant sa contenance.

-Je suis venu voir si les rumeurs qui circulait sur toi était vrai, il paraît que tu as obtenu une prime de 15 millions pour avoir réduit une ville en cendre. Me souvenant du gamin incapable que tu étais, je n'y croyais pas un mot, elle se tourna vers les décombres laissé par le coup de canon puis revint à Baggy, mais après ce que j'ai vu, je tendrais à le croire.

-Evidemment que c'est vrai, qu'est ce que tu crois.

-Rien du tout, je suis juste surprise, enfin bon, tu devais bien y arrivé à un moment, même si tu as dix ans de retard sur Shanks, dit elle en haussant les épaules.

-SHANKS ! cria Baggy en se relevant soudainement.

Luffy, Nami et Zoro voyaient ça, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

-C'est qui celle la ? demanda Zoro.

-C'est drôle, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, marmonna Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-En tout cas, ils ont l'air occupé avec elle, moi je file, dit Nami en prenant les jambes à son cou.

-Bonne idée, on va en faire de même Luffy, dit Zoro en soulevant difficilement la cage.

xxxIIIxxx

-Contente de te revoir Baggy dit C.C. avec son petit sourire sarcastique, que le pirate clown ne pouvait plus voir en peinture.

-Eh ben pas moi, casse toi, je veux pas te voir, dit Baggy en repartant, s'apercevant que Luffy&co avait filé à l'anglaise, il jura et ordonna à ses hommes de se lancer à leur poursuite, mais C.C. invoqua une tornade autour du bâtiment pour immobiliser les pirate et réapparut devant Baggy.

-Je suis venu jusqu'ici depuis le fin fond de South Blue, alors ne crois pas que je vais repartir comme ça, dit elle en le regardant froidement.

-Dit donc toi, fiche la paix au capitaine, ou on te fait ta fête, dit l'un des pirates alors que ces derniers étaient en train de se rassembler autours de la fille aux cheveux verts.

-Ils doutent de rien ceux là, dit elle en ricanant.

-Arrêtez bande d'imbéciles, vous voulez qu'elle vous massacre ? cria Baggy à ses hommes.

-Comment ça ? demandèrent les pirates ahuri.

-Vous avez devant vous Chitsu, elle a une prime de 180 millions de berry, et c'est un chieuse de première, dit Baggy en la montrant du doigt.

-Quoi ! crièrent tous les pirates

-Tu aurais pu oublier la deuxième partie, de plus ma prime est passé à 210 millions depuis un moment déjà, et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas montrer les gens du doigt.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Tu voulais vérifier si les rumeurs sur moi sont vraies ? Et bien elles le sont, maintenant fiche moi la paix, j'ai ce sale gamin à rattraper.

-C'est justement le problème, je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal, dit C.C. en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

-Et…Et pourquoi ? balbutia t il intimidé.

-Shanks m'a fait promettre de veiller sur lui, et c'est ce que je ferais.

-Quoi, cet enfoiré t'a demandé ça ! C'est quoi cette merde ! Pourquoi protège t il un gamin insignifiant ? Et toi pourquoi tu lui obéis ?

-Je ne lui obéis pas, il m'a demandé un service, et j'ai accepté, c'est tout. Je l'apprécie ce gosse, il me rappelle un peu toi quand t'était plus petit.

-N'importe quoi ! hurla Baggy en tapant du pied par terre.

_Un vrai gamin_, pensa t elle avec une goutte qu'il lui coula le long de la tête.

-Bref, ne lui fait rien et tout ira bien entre nous compris ? demanda t elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Oui d'accord, j'ai compris, mais seulement si la gamine rousse me rend la carte qu'elle m'a volé.

-Mmh D'accord, reste là, je vais chercher ta carte, et je reviens, mais tu ne bouges pas d'ici, dit C.C. en montrant le sol.

-Promis, dit Baggy, en cachant dans son dos qu'il croisait les doigts.

C.C. venait de descendre dans la rue qu'il avait fait armer son canon avec un boulet « spécial Baggy » à l'intérieur et visa l'immortelle.

-Voyons si tu es toujours aussi solide qu'a l'époque ! cria t il avant de tirer.

C.C. aurait pu éviter le tir, mais elle s'y attendais tellement qu'elle n'eu même le courage d'esquisser une esquive, se contentant de regarder le boulet arriver sur elle avec un regard las.

L'explosion ravagea la moitié du village, et l'immortelle fut envoyée à l'autre bout de ce dernier. Elle soupira au sol.

_Aïe, il m'a fait un peu mal cet idiot. Bon je fais quoi ? Numéro 1 : Je me lève et je le massacre purement et simplement. Numéro 2 : je reste couché et je regarde comment se débrouille Luffy. Bof, au fond, je crois que je vais prendre le choix Numéro 3 : rester là, et attendre la fin,_ pensa t elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut le temps de percevoir Baggy qui partait sur orbite.

_Ah ? Déjà terminé ?Je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormis._

Elle alla vers le centre du village, et aperçu les trois amis se faire courser par une foule de villageois en furie.

_C'est bizarre, pourquoi ils sont poursuivit ? Moi qui les voyais déjà en pleine fête après ça. Faut pas chercher à comprendre_, se dit elle en haussant des épaules.

Après que Luffy et ses deux membres d'équipages aient embarquer, elle les rejoignit et atterrit tout en douceur sur le bateau de Nami.

-Aaaah, mais d'où tu sors toi, cria la rouquine en la montrant du doigt.

-Du ciel pourquoi ? répondit C.C. imperturbable en indiquant le ciel avec son index.

-Te fous pas de notre gueule, t'avais l'air d'être copain avec Baggy tout a l'heure, crièrent Luffy et Zoro de concert.

-C'est en effet un vieil ami, au point qu'il m'envoie un boulet en pleine face en guise de salut, ironisa C.C.

-Comment tu as fait pour survivre à ça ? demanda la rousse les yeux exorbité.

-Disons que je suis solide. Puis elle se tourna vers Luffy. Et toi, je sais que ça fait 10 ans depuis que l'on s'est vu, mais je ne croyais pas que tu m'oublierais.

-On se connaît ? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Oui, j'ai passé plusieurs mois dans ton village, à travailler pour Makino, c'est Shanks qui m'avait demander de veiller sur toi.

-…Ha oui je me rappelle maintenant !

-Quand même, je vois que tu as survécu même si je n'était pas là, et tu as même battu Baggy, peut être que Shanks a bien choisi en fin de compte.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Zoro.

-Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai fait la promesse de veiller sur Luffy, et elle tient toujours malgré la décennie passé, je te propose donc, de rejoindre ton équipage, dit l'immortelle en regardant Luffy dans les yeux.

-OK.

-QUOI ! crièrent Zoro et Nami. Mais on ne sait même pas qui elle est.

-Vous inquiétez pas, c'est quelqu'un de super, dit Luffy en riant.

_Bon, au moins venir jusqu'ici n'a pas été inutile._

To be continued…(A suivre…)


	5. Le menteur

Yo, désolé pour l'attente, mais pour me faire pardonner auprès des quelques personne qui suivent cet fic, je vous met un chapitre assez long. Voici la rencontre avec Usopp je sais que dans le manga papier, on l'appelle pipo, mais j'ai décider de prendre le nom de l'anime, pareil pour Sanji, qui est appelé sandy dans le manga papier.

Chapitre V Le menteur.

Deux semaines plus tard, l'équipage non complet virent une île apparaître à l'horizon.

-Youhou, enfin une nouvelle île à explorer, s'exclama Luffy tout heureux.

-Ouf enfin un endroit civilisé, contrairement à l'autre, dit Nami.

-Ah bon, il y avait une autre île ? demanda Zorro.

-Tu dormais à ce moment là, lui répondit l'homme caoutchouc. Dommage que tu n'ai pas vu le type coincé dans un coffre, c'était vraiment drôle, dit il en s'esclaffant.

Zorro haussa les épaules et se remit en position pour se rendormir.

-Tu aurais du venir aussi Chitsu…Chitsu ? répéta Luffy en cherchant autours de lui, mais elle avait disparue. Elle n'était pas sur l'un des bateaux, mais l'équipage avait rapidement appris qu'elle avait parfois tendance à disparaître soudainement pendant un jour ou deux avant de réapparaître, sans qu'ils sachent comment elle faisait pour les retrouver en pleine mer.

-C'est pas vrai, elle a encore filé, s'écria Nami, énervé par ces disparitions à répétition.

-C'est pas grave, elle reviendra, fit Luffy en riant, avant de se prendre un marron de la part de la navigatrice en furie.

-On parle de moi apparemment.

Nami sursauta en entendant parler derrière elle, et vit l'immortelle, en train de manger un truc et ayant toujours son air détaché, comme si elle ne faisait pas attention à la réalité.

-Qu'est ce que tu manges ? demanda Luffy, attiré par l'odeur agréable qui se dégageait de la boite en carton que tenait la fille aux cheveux vert.

-C'est de la pizza, répondit elle simplement en continuant de déguster le morceau dégoulinant de fromage qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

-Je peux goûter ?

-Non, si je te le laisse y goûter, je peux faire une croix dessus ensuite.

-Maiheuuu ! dit Luffy en prenant un air triste et outré.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu disparais comme ça ? demanda Nami, toujours énervé, et frustré d'avoir été prise par surprise, pour une voleuse, ça casse un peu.

C.C. se contenta de lui montrer la boite en carton, ce qui était assez explicite, bien qu'en vérité, elle disparaissait pour faire transiter ses possessions telle que ses vêtements pour qu'ils la suivent. Elle les avait laissés sur une île au milieu de East blue, et faisait des ronds de plus en plus grand autours pour trouver l'île où était Baggy. Puis elle a rejoint l'équipage du chapeau de paille, qui ne s'appelle pas encore ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner ses effets personnels. Du coup, elle les avait fait envoyer à Logue Town, afin de les récupérer avant de repartir sur Grand Line. Quant à ses autres disparitions, disons qu'elle avait quelques trucs à faire.

-Je suis allé jeter un œil sur cette île, mais il n'y a pas grand chose, et aucun chantier naval, on va avoir du mal à trouver un bateau convenable pour continuer notre voyage, répondit C.C. face à l'air courroucé de la rousse.

-Pourquoi faire, on peut pas y aller comme ça ? demanda candidement Luffy.

-Ne sois pas stupide, sur ces deux coques de noix, on va y rester si on y va, répondit Nami.

-Je confirme, et même avec moi, c'est pas gagner, fit remarquer l'immortelle.

-Alors dans ce cas, on doit trouver un bateau, dit Luffy d'un ton sérieux.

_Ce qu'il est drôle quand il prend le ton au sérieux_, pensa C.C en pouffant discrètement.

xxxIIIxxx

Sur l'île en question, un garçon à la peau hâlé, aux yeux rond, les cheveux noir, et surtout un nez capable de cacher complètement ceux de Cléopâtre et de Cyrano de Bergerac réunie. Il porte une salopette de couleur marron, des grosses godasses, il a des protège poignets de tissus, et a pour couvre chef un bandana. Il avait face à lui deux gamins, l'un avait les cheveux roux avec un bandana vers sur lequel était dessiné une tête de mort, l'autre avait un visage rond avec un chapeau vert, et répondait tout deux au nom de Carotte et Piment, avec qui il jouait aux pirates, quand un troisième, un petit grassouillet à lunette du nom de Oignon arriva ventre à terre en criant :

-LES PIRATES ARRIVENT !

-Hé, ça c'est moi qui le dit, ne me copie pas Oignon, s'écria le garçon au long nez.

-Et puis je suis sûr que c'est du pipo, fit Carotte regardant d'un œil suspicieux celui qui venait d'annoncer la funeste nouvelle.

-Mais non je vous jure, ils arborent l'emblème de Baggy le Clown !

-Je vous laisse, je dois prendre mon goûter ! cria le garçon au long nez en commençant à courir.

-Chef ! crièrent en chœur les trois garçons.

-Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis atteins d'une maladie grave, qui fait que je subis d'atroce souffrance si je ne prends pas mon goûter à intervalle régulier, dit il en feignant un malaise.

-Arrêtez d'être aussi pleutre, un pirate qui a peur des autres pirates ça n'existe pas, dit Piment d'un ton sérieux.

-En plus ils ne sont que trois, rajouta Oignon.

-Hein ?…Que trois ? Je pensais que c'était l'équipage de Baggy au grand complet qui avait débarqué moi, dit Usopp en se reprenant.

-Non, il n'y a que deux petite embarcations.

-Dans ce cas, allons chasser ces pirates, la survie de notre village est entre nos mains ! cria t il en courant en direction de la plage. Les trois garçons le regardèrent partir avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête, puis le suivirent.

xxxIIIxxx

Plus loin sur la plage.

-Woaaaaa, enfin arriver, comme tu l'avais prévu, t'es trop forte nami, dit Luffy en sautant de la barque, atterrissant sur le sable chaud.

-Andouille, je me suis contenté de suivre la carte, répliqua avec un ton condescendant.

Zoro descendit à son tour, en s'étirant un grand coup, tout courbaturer après avoir passé son temps avachi au fond de la barque à roupiller. C.C. avait déjà disparu, comme à son habitude, ce qui énerva davantage la navigatrice.

-C'est pas vrai ! Elle a encore filé, elle ne peut donc pas rester en place plus de cinq putain de minutes ! cria t elle en tapant du pied.

-Et moi j'ai faim, allons manger, dit Luffy en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur des terres.

-Vous avez remarqué, on nous observe, dit Zoro en regardant vers la colline, où était très mal caché Usopp et sa bande.

-Aaah on est repéré, s'écrièrent les trois gamins avant de prendre leur jambe à leur cou, abandonnant leur capitaine aux mains des "dangereux pirates". Usopp réussi à se reprendre, et se dirigea vers les trois compagnons d'un pas qui se voulait décidé.

-Vous là, je vous préviens, Je suis le terrible capitaine Usopp et cette île est sous ma protection, si vous ne partez pas, mes hommes se chargeront de vous !

-Je suis sûr que c'est du pipeau, dit Nami, pas impressionné pour un sous.

-Aaah, elle m'a grillé, s'écria Usopp en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Il est con ou quoi ? Il vient d'avouer, dit Zoro.

-Il est marrant celui là, je l'aime bien, rigola Luffy en se tenant le ventre avec ses deux bras.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Si tu me met en colère je vais…

-Tu va ? demanda une voix froide juste derrière le garçon en salopette. Ce dernier se figea mort de trouille et peinait à empêcher ses jambes de trembler, mais n'osait pas se tourner.

-Chitsu te voilà revenu, qu'est ce que tu es allez faire encore ? s'écria Nami rageuse.

-Je suis allé faire un tour, le bateau c'est ennuyant, surtout quand il est aussi petit, et puis j'avais encore faim, dit C.C. en délaissant Usopp et se dirigea pour retourner vers son groupe, ce qui permit au garçon menteur de découvrir la jeune femme aux cheveux vert, jeune en apparence du moins.

-Hé moi aussi j'ai faim, s'écria Luffy, lorgnant la nourriture qu'était en train de manger l'immortelle.

-Bon si ça peut te faire taire, je vous invite au resto, j'en ai trouvé un bien vers le centre du village.

Une heure plus tard, les quatre amis ont terminé leur copieux repas, repu. Usopp était en bout de table, C.C. était à sa droite, en face de Luffy, Nami était assise au fond en face de Zoro. Luffy et Nami avait expliqué leur but à Usopp, et comme l'avait dit C.C. un peu avant, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant dans ce village. Mais le garçon au long nez leur apprit qu'une jeune héritière pourrais les aider.

-Ces parents ont été emportés par la maladie il y a environ un an, c'est comme ça qu'elle a hérité d'une immense fortune, d'une grande demeure et de plusieurs majordomes, bien que ça ne la console nullement de cette perte.

Les pirates restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Nami ne brise le silence.

-Laissons tomber, une jeune fille en deuil n'a que faire de nos problèmes de bateau.

-Ouais, après tout on est pas pressé.

-Et on est loin d'avoir assez de bras pour le voyage, fit remarquer C.C. qui sirotait lentement son thé.

-Si vous me le demandez gentiment, j'accepterais d'être votre capitaine, proposa Usopp en se pointant fièrement du doigt.

-Sans façon merci, dirent ils comme un seul homme. Le pauvre Usopp reparti dépité, mais décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir son ami Kaya, histoire de se remonter le moral, et celle de la jeune fille.

Les trois gamins piment carotte oignon arrivèrent au restaurant après le départ de leur capitaine, après avoir surmonter leur peur, ils entrèrent et foncèrent vers la table où était installé les pirates.

-Rendez nous notre capitaine ! crièrent ils en chœur.

-Ahh, cette viande était délicieuse ! s'écria Luffy en tapotant son ventre bien remplit. Les trois enfants eurent soudainement des sueurs froides et leurs visages se décomposèrent. Zoro décida d'en rajouter une couche.

-Vous voulez savoir où est passé votre capitaine ? Hochement de tête des mômes. Et bien on vient de finir…De le manger, dit il avec une mine effrayante et un sourire à faire pâlir n'importe qui. Les enfants semblent au bord de l'évanouissement, et Nami ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Une ogresse, crièrent les enfants en pointant du doigt C.C. qui, amusée par la situation, joua le jeu de Zoro.

-Tient tient, voilà le dessert, dit il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, les regardants d'un air vorace. Et Nami tu veux le lequel ? demanda l'immortelle en prenant la rousse à parti.

-Une autre ogresse !

-Non mais vous m'avez bien regardez ? Ragea la navigatrice en montrant les crocs, ce qui fut trop pour les enfants, qui tournèrent de l'œil. Et vous deux vous allez arrêter ce genre de blague, vociféra t elle en regardant d'un œil noir les deux verts. C.C. se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule tandis que Zoro ne sembla guère apprécier recevoir un ordre.

C.C. se leva, alla remplir un saut d'eau, et le jeta sur les gosses, afin de le ramener à eux. Après cette douche froide, les gosses prirent les jambes à leurs cous, sans laisser le temps aux pirates de leur expliquer leur blague.

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'a prier pour qu'ils n'aillent pas raconter que nous sommes des cannibales, souffla Nami exaspéré.

-Si ça peut te consoler, tu seras considérée comme une ogresse, pas comme un cannibale, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Remarque qui lui attira un regard noir de la rousse.

-Bon, que fait on maintenant ? On ne pourra pas trouver de bateau ici, demanda le bretteur en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Allons voir cette fille et expliquons lui le problème, si elle peut pas nous aider, on s'en ira, proposa Luffy.

-Dans l'hypothèse qu'elle ai un bateau disponible, comment compte tu payer ce bateau ? Je doute qu'elle nous l'offres, demanda C.C.

-On a les trésors de Baggy, avec 10 millions de berry, ça devrait suffire non ?

-Non ! C'est mon trésor ! se révolta Nami.

-Hé bien on ne risque pas d'avancer comme ça, soupira l'immortelle.

Sur ces mots, l'équipage se dirigea vers l'immense manoir qui dominait le village. Une fois arrivé au sommet, en face de la grille qui bloquait l'entrée, Luffy commença à escalader la grille. Soudain le vent le souleva et le lança de l'autre coté, C.C. fit s'envoler également la bretteuse et la navigatrice, afin de passer aisément la porte. Une fois la grille derrière eux, ils se dirige vers la porte du manoir, mais entendant des voix venant de la droite, surement de l'autre coté de l'angle du mur. Luffy s'y précipita, égale à lui même, suivit par la rousse et le vert. C.C. resta un peu en retrait, ne voulant pas débarquer en pleine querelle. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent usopp en train de parler de manière peu courtoise avec un majordome. Ce dernier était très grand, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, des lunettes rondes sur le nez. Il avait d'ailleurs une étrange manie pour les relever. Usopp se précipita sur lui et lui donna une droite qui l'envoya au tapis. La jeune fille à la fenêtre posa sa main sur sa bouche pour montrer sa surprise.

-La ferme ! cria Usopp.

-Vous avez vu mademoiselle, il m'a frappé, ce voyou ne vaut pas mieux que son pirate de père, dit le majordome en le montrant du doigt.

-Je suis fière que mon père soit un pirate, c'est un homme brave et courageux ! Je racontes peut être beaucoup de mensonges, mais je ne renierais jamais mon père !

-Hahaha ! Et depuis quand les pirates sont ils des "hommes braves et courageux" ? Ce ne sont que des poltrons et des brutes sans pitié, et tu es comme eux, dès que l'on te fait des remontrances, tu réagis par la violence. Tout ce qui t'intéresse en fin de compte, c'est la fortune de mademoiselle Kaya.

-Absolument pas je… commença Usopp.

-Inutile de nier, on sais tous que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton bon à rien de père !

-Je vais te démolir le portrait ! cria Usopp en se jetant sur le majordome, mais son poing fut arrêté par la jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui accompagnait les pirates.

-Lâche moi, je vais l'étriper ! cria t il en se débattant.

-Tu crois que Yasopp voudrait que tu tombes aussi bas en répondant à ces provocations ?

Usopp se calma immédiatement, et regarda interloqué cette étrange fille, comment pouvait elle connaître son père ? Un peu plus loin, Luffy tapa son poing dans sa main, symbole japonais pour "eureka", semblant se rappeler ou comprenant quelque chose. Lorsque le garçon au long nez se calma, Chitsu relâcha son bras, et se tourna vers le majordome.

-Je te conseille de cesser d'insulter son père, sinon je te montrerais ce que je fais aux chats noirs qui sont un peu trop bavard, dit elle d'une voix froide, lourde de menace et de sous entendu. Le majordome se raidit en entendant ces mots, comprenant qu'il allait devoir se méfier de cette fille. L'atmosphère était très tendu, mais fut calmé par Kaya.

-Krapador, ça suffit, arrêter d'insulter ce pauvre Usopp !

Mais le majordome l'ignora, et cria au groupe de dégager le plancher, Zoro du retenir Luffy qui voulait faire une tête au carré au majordome, pareil pour les trois mioches retenu difficilement par Nami. C.C. haussa des épaules et s'éclipsa d'un coup de vent.

xxxIIIxxx

Plus tard, assis face à l'océan, Usopp réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer, où cette femme avait elle rencontrer son père ? Savait elle où il était en ce moment ? Quel était le lien ? Soudainement, Luffy apparu à l'envers sous son nez, manquer de le tuer par crise cardiaque.

-Ah te voilà, je me demandais où tu étais passé.

Luffy se laissa tomber, retombant sur ses mains avant de se remettre à l'endroit.

-Je m'en suis enfin souvenu pourquoi ton visage m'était familier, c'est lorsque Chitsu a parlé de yasopp que je m'en suis enfin rappelé, c'est ton père n'est ce pas ?

-Ou…Oui, tu le connais ?

-Ouais, je l'ai rencontrer quand j'était enfant, il m'a fait forte impression par sa précision et son maniement du pistolet, et tu lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Non, aucune idée, mais je suis sûr qu'il fait toujours parti de l'équipage de Shanks le Roux, c'est un grand pirate.

-Ah vraiment…Shanks le Roux ! s'écria Usopp. Mon père fait partit de son équipage, quel honneur !

Usopp garda le silence un moment.

-Savoir ça me rend encore plus furieux, que mon père ce fasse insulter par ce majordome…D'ailleurs, comme cette fille connaisse mon père ?

-Shanks et elle sont de vieux ami, il était dans le même équipage lorsque Shanks était encore mousse.

-Hein ? C'est sûrement un bobard, tu as vu comme elle est jeune, elle peut pas être du même âge que Shanks.

-Non je suis sûr qu'elle a dit la vérité, Shanks lui même la confirmer, et il était là lorsqu'elle me la raconter, et puis pour son apparence physique…Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais environ 7 ans, et elle avait la même apparence que maintenant, apparemment, elle ne vieillit pas.

-Mais comme c'est poss…

-Tient, mais c'est le majordome qui là en bas, coupa Luffy pointant le bas de la falaise.

-Hmm, ah tient oui…MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL FABRIQUE ICI ! s'écria Usopp les yeux exhorbité.

Tout en bas, Krapador parlait avec un type étrange, celui ci avait une barbiche qui rappelait celle des pharaons, un grand manteau noir avec des espèces de disques blancs sur l'une des manches et des lunettes…en cœur ? Apparemment, un bateau pirate avait jeté l'ancre au large de l'île, et les pirates attendaient le signal afin de passer à l'attaque.

-Surtout, garde bien en tête que tu dois hypnotiser la gamine afin qu'elle écrive son testament en ma faveur, afin que je puisse obtenir son héritage en toute légalité ?

-En toute légalité ? Elle est bien bonne celle là, massacrer une famille entière pour leur prendre leur argent n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle un moyen légal, surtout venant du terrible capitaine Crow.

-N'exagère pas, tempéra Krapador, les parents de Kaya sont belle et bien mort de maladie, je n'y suis absolument pour rien, et je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

-Pardon, enfin bon, dépêche toi de nous donner le signal, parce que ça fait maintenant une semaine que nous attendons, et je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à retenir mes hommes.

_C'est mauvais_, pensa Usopp caché en haut avec Luffy, _si ce majordome et réellement le capitaine Crow, qui sensé avoir été exécuté par la Marine, le village est en danger. Et il veut tuer Kaya._

-C'est pour très bientôt, mais il y a également quelque chose qui me préoccupe.

-Ah ? Quoi donc ? demanda le type à barbiche.

-Il y a une fille que j'ai rencontré…

-Et tu es fou d'elle ?

-Non ! Laisse moi terminé Jango, je disais que j'ai rencontré une fille qui semble connaître mon identité, elle n'a pas été explicite, mais le sous entendu était assez clair, il va falloir être très méfiant, si elle m'a percé à jour, il va falloir que je m'occupe d'elle.

-Je vous laisserais pas faire de mal à Chitsu ! cria Luffy qui s'était relevé soudainement.

Il eut une sorte de flottement, Usopp s'était figé, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, tandis que Krapador et Jango observaient silencieusement le garçon au chapeau de paille.

-Crétin ! On va se faire tuer à cause de toi ! cria le garçon au long nez.

-Oh ? Ce n'est que toi Usopp.

-Hiiii ! Il m'a vu !

-Vous avez écouter notre conversation ?

-N…Non pas du tout on vient d'arriver en fait, bredouilla le menteur.

-On a tout entendu, affirma Luffy comme une vérité universelle, au grand dam de Usopp.

-Bon, je vais devoir m'en charger, dit Jango, il sortit un disque attaché à un fil de son manteau et le plaça devant lui.

-Que va t il faire, nous envoyer des projectiles ? se demanda le garçon à la salopette.

-Vous deux, regarder ce disque, lorsque je dirais "jango" vous vous endormirez.

Luffy, fidèle à lui même, se concentra sur l'anneau qui allait de gauche à droite, tandis qu'Usopp se jeta à plat ventre en se cachant les yeux.

-1…2…Jango.

Bloum, Luffy tomba comme une masse la tête la première en bas de la falaise, Jango s'endormit également car il s'était auto hypnotiser.

-Jango, en trois ans je pensais que tu aurais régler ce petit problème, soupira Crow en le rattrapant.

-Les assassins ! Ils ont tué Luffy.

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer, dit Jango, mais tomber de cette hauteur est fatal, surtout en tombant la tête la première, que fait on du deuxième ?

-Laisse le, il est inoffensif, dit Crow puis il se tourna vers le garçon au long nez, désolé mon petit Usopp, mais quoi que tu fasse, tu ne pourras pas empêcher mon plan de se dérouler.

-Je…Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! cria Usopp.

Et sur ces mots, il fila en quatrième vitesse pour prévenir le village.

xxxIIIxxx

Pendant ce temps, dans au restaurant du village.

-Mm, cette pizza est plutôt bonne, pas mal pour une première fois, dit elle en souriant à la cuisinière.

-Merci, c'est un bien étrange plat, mais je m'en souviendrais, l'odeur qui s'en dégage est plutôt bonne.

C.C. avait encore un creux, et était retourné casser la graine au restaurant, mais elle avait du apprendre à la gérante comment faire une pizza décente, et le résultat était bien là, mais ce bateau pirate caché dans une crique tout au nord de l'île la préoccupait. Elle l'avait aperçu par hasard en venant la première fois sur cette île, et se renseigna à partir du pavillon qu'elle avait vu. Et quelle surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait du Chat noir, le navire du capitaine Crow, qui avait été exécuté i ans, mais qui semblait toujours en vie, étant donné qu'elle l'avait vu déguisé en majordome. Le petit sous entendu l'avais fait réagir, preuve de son identité, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est ce qu'il faisait au service d'une jeune héritière gravement malade, ce n'était certainement pas pour se racheter une conscience. Soudain, quelqu'un à l'extérieur cria à plein poumon

-Les pirates arrivent !

-Oh non, revoici Usopp, encore à raconter ses mensonges, et en plus c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il exagère ce voyou, se lamenta la gérante.

_Un mensonge ? Non, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la peur dans sa voix, mais comme raconte la fable du berger et du loup, à trop crier au loup, on passe pour un menteur, même s'il dit la vérité, on ne le crois plus, _pensa C.C_._

Elle entendit au dehors les villageois courir derrière Usopp, puis plus rien, apparemment il était trop loin maintenant.

-Apparemment, ce vilain matou va faire des siennes, dit C.C. en sortant après avoir finie sa pizza.

xxxIIIxxx

Au crépuscule, Usopp revient du village, découragé et blessé par balle au bras gauche. Personne ne l'avait cru, pas même sa chère Kaya, et cet enfoiré de Merry qui n'avait pas hésité à lui tirer dessus, sans parler de presque tous les habitants qui lui avaient donné la chasse pendant des heures. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on l'accusait de calomnier Krapador, le majordome dévoué et loyal, alors que celui ci était précisément le pirate qui allait provoquer la ruine du village. Ce scélérat avait certainement prévu que personne ne le croirait lorsqu'il irait raconter ce qu'il avait entendu, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas pris la peine la peine de l'éliminer, c'était bien plus drôle de le laisser assister impuissant à la destruction de son village natale. Rejoignant l'endroit où étaient les enfants et l'équipage pirate de Luffy, il marchait la tête basse honteux, lorsqu'il aperçut Luffy qui était avec eux.

-Haaa ! Mais t'es pas mort ? cria Usopp terrifié à l'idée d'avoir affaire à un fantôme.

-Hein ? Moi mort ? Pas du tout, je dormais.

-Ouais d'ailleurs au fait, pourquoi on t'a trouvé en train de roupiller sur la plage, demanda Nami un peu sceptique.

-Heu…Je sais plus, je me rappelles pas…Ha si, c'est ce maudit hypnotiser à lunettes.

-Bon et qu'est ce que tu va faire pour les pirates ? demanda Zoro.

Usopp se figea, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis se reprit en ayant une idée.

-Des pirates ? Hahahahahaha, je vous ai bien eu, vous avez cru à ce mensonge gros comme une maison.

-Hein ? C'est pas vrai ? demandèrent les garçons ? Vous nous décevez capitaine, on ne vous aurait jamais cru capable de mentir pour nuire à quelqu'un, firent les garçons d'un ton acerbe, puis ils partirent rapidement.

Usopp attendit que les enfants soit partit avant de s'adresser aux pirates.

-Les pirates attaqueront le village demain à l'aube, mais les villageois ont refusé de m'écouter, et ils iront se coucher sans se méfier, pensant que demain sera un jour comme les autres. Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter les pirates, mais je ferais de mon mieux, même si je dois mourir.

Malgré ses affirmations pleine de courage, les jambes d'Usopp jouaient les castagnettes, il les tapa pour essayer de les calmer.

-Oui j'ai peur, dit il d'un ton agressif, qui ne serait pas terrifier à l'idée d'affronter le terrible capitaine Crow.

-T'inquiète, t'es pas tout seul, affirma Luffy avec un grand sourire.

-Hein ?

-On ne laissera pas un homme courageux combattre seul, affirma Zoro d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

-M…Merci les amis, sanglota Usopp en essuyant ses larmes.

-Sortez les violons.

-Ah Chitsu, te voici enfin, où étais tu passé encore ? demanda Nami passablement énervé par la verte.

-J'avais encore fin alors je suis allé mangé une pizza.

-Encore ! Mais comment fais tu pour rester aussi mince en n'arrêtant pas de manger ?

-Petit secret ma petite chatte rousse, répondit C.C. en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un clin d'œil, ce qui énerva encore plus la navigatrice.

-Mais dit moi ? Qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire à Crow tout à l'heure ? demanda Zoro, intrigué par ce qu'avait dit C.C. au majordome.

-Je lui ai juste dit de se tenir tranquille et de ne pas insulter les pirates car il était mal placé pour les critiquer.

-Comment pouvais tu savoir qu'il était un pirate ? demanda Usopp avec une mine sceptique. Ça sent le mensonge tout ça.

-Dit le menteur, c'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité, répondit C.C. d'un ton cynique. Mais pour répondre à la question, je suis venu sur cette île une première fois, quelques heures avant qu'on ne débarque, et j'ai aperçu un bateau pirate caché dans une petite crique au Nord de cette île. En voyant le pavillon, j'ai préféré me renseigner par acquit de conscience, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que c'était "le Chat Noir", le navire du Capitaine Crow, et j'ai réussi à me fournir une description assez détaillée par den-den mushi, ce qui m'a permis de le reconnaître. Quand à la source de ces informations, disons que j'ai pas mal de contact, répondit l'immortelle avec un petit sourire inquiétant.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, sachez juste que ces pirates sont caché au Nord de l'île, ce qui veut dire que c'est par là qu'ils attaqueront, nous pouvons donc commencer à préparer notre défense.

-Je sais comment nous allons faire, suivez moi, dit Usopp.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur la plage Nord de l'île, qui n'était accessible que par une rampe naturelle.

-Si nous préparons notre défense ici, nous pourrons facilement leur résister, déclara le garçon en salopette.

-Hm, bonne idée, la pente les ralentira, on pourrait même faire couler de l'huile, de quoi leur faire un toboggan, remarqua Nami.

-Nous sommes bien au Nord ? demanda Zoro.

-Oui, le bateau est amarré à environ deux kilomètres d'ici, inutile d'aller les chercher jusque là bas, attendez les ici, ils viendront bien assez tôt, fit C.C.

-Comment ça "attendez les ici" ? demanda Zoro avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas assez explicite ? Restez là pour les cueillir à l'heure de leur arrivé, moi je vais me coucher, dit C.C. en baillant un grand coup.

-Et puis quoi encore, tu crois qu'on va te laisser te la couler douce en nous laissant tous le boulot ? s'énerva Nami.

-Tout le boulot ? Je me permets de te rappeler que c'est moi qui vous ai dit qu'il était au Nord, sinon je suis presque sur que vous seriez allé défendre la rampe situé à l'Ouest de l'île.

Malheureusement, ces explications ne satisfaisaient pas ses compagnons, et face au mécontentement général, C.C. dû rusé.

-Comme je serais au village, si vous veniez à échouer, je serais la dernière ligne défense entre les pirates et ces pauvres civils innocents, alors je ne vous laisserais pas forcément "tout le boulot", et si je me réveille à temps, je viendrais vous donner un coup de main, alors pas la peine de pleurer bande de mômes, finit par dire l'immortelle d'un ton exaspéré.

-Mômes ? Tu dois avoir notre âge, pourquoi on serait des gamins pour toi ? demanda la navigatrice d'un ton acerbe.

-Un jour je vous expliquerais peut être, pour l'instant, concentrez vous sur votre tâche actuel, sur ce je dois vois laisser, bonne chance, dit elle avec un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître dans l'air.

-C…co…comment elle a fait ça ? demanda le garçon au long nez, les yeux exorbités et la bouche tellement ouverte que la mâchoire semble déboîtée.

-Bof, on a l'habitude maintenant, fit Zoro en haussant des épaules comme si c'était normal.

Quelques instants plus tard, un peu plus loin, C.C. apparu sur le toit du manoir de Kaya, puis s'assit.

_Bon, maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'a attendre que le matou sorte de son trou._

xxxIIIxxx

Alors que le soleil commençait à apparaître, la fille aux cheveux verts vit Krapador s'asseoir sur les marches devant l'entrée du manoir avec un sac et atteindre.

-Bon, il ne devrait pas tarder à attaquer le village, j'espère que Jango suivra le plan comme convenu, sinon ils le regretteront amèrement, dit il pour lui même d'une voix effrayante.

-Vraiment ? Parce que tu as l'intention de les épargner s'ils réussissaient ?

Crow leva rapidement la tête surpris, et aperçu la fille qui l'avait menacer d'un sous entendu assez explicite(1). Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier de cette fille, voir la supprimer, et la voilà qui venait le narguer.

-Cherches tu à mourir petite fille ? demanda t il d'une voix menaçante.

Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet qu'il escomptait, car plutôt que de trembler de peur, elle ria d'un rire franc et décontracté, comme s'il n'était pas là, ce qui créa un malaise en lui.

-Petite fille, moi ? C'est bien la première fois que l'on me dit ça depuis fort longtemps, mais ça a le mérite de m'avoir fait rire. Bref, comme je disais, je doute fortement que tu les laisses en vie même s'ils venaient à te donner satisfaction, car après tout, tant qu'ils vivront, cela signifiera que certains continueront de te connaître sous l'identité du capitaine Crow, c'est pourquoi je suis certaine que tu les élimineras une fois le travail terminé.

Il eut un long moment de silence, puis Krapador ne pu s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres, sourire qui signifiait qu'elle avait touché en plein dans le mille.

-En effet, une fois le village saccagé et cette maudite gamine de Kaya morte, je les tuerais tous, leurs cadavres me serviront de bouc émissaires, laissant croire qu'eux et les villageois se sont entretuer. Ainsi plus personne ne connaîtra ma véritable identité, j'aurais empoché l'héritage et ma couverture sera sauvegardée. Quant à toi, je ne peux te laisser partir d'ici en vie.

Il disparu soudainement de sa vue grâce à la technique du "pas de velour", mais grâce au haki de l'observation, C.C. su qu'il allait l'attaquer par derrière au niveau du cou, afin de l'égorger grâce à ses étranges armes, des gants noirs avec de longue lame au bout de chaque doigt. elle pourrait facilement esquiver le coup en laissant l'attaque la traverser grâce à son pouvoir logia, mais elle préféra garder son pouvoir secret et se contenta d'esquiver de manière traditionnelle. Les attaques de Crow pleuvaient de tous les côtés, mais elle parvenait à les éviter grâce à son pouvoir de prémonition, cela semblait affecter sérieusement le pirate qui enrageait mais en même temps ne comprenait pas comme cette fille pouvait esquiver ses attaques sans mêmes les voir arriver. Soudainement, il rompu le combat en s'éloignant d'une vingtaine de mètres de C.C. Il semblait à bout de souffle et avait le teint du visage écarlate.

-Comment peux tu éviter aussi facilement mes attaques, qui es tu bon sang ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de dire mon nom face à quelqu'un qui va mourir.

Soudain, elle envoya une lame de vent sur Crow, qui réussit à esquiver de justesse en utilisant sa technique, et en réapparaissant derrière Chitsu.

-Tient tient, un pouvoir d'un fruit du Démon, et de type logia je parie.

-Tu as l'air de bien connaître, je suis surprise, dire que les marins d'eau douce que l'on trouve dans cette mer pensent tous que les fruits du démon ne sont que des légendes. Mais maintenant tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais me blesser, dit elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Permet moi d'en douter, fit il en lui répondant d'un sourire tout aussi mauvais, avant de disparaître.

_Il n'a donc pas comprit qu'il ne peut pas me blesser ?_

Hélas, un moment d'inattention fit que Crow réussit à la surprendre, et à la toucher, lui tranchant le ventre avec les cinq lames de l'un de ses gants, le coup l'éventra à moitié, et lui rappela la douleur et le goût du sang.

-Eurks, éructa t elle en crachant du sang et en se tenant le ventre avec ses mains afin d'empêcher ses intestins de sortir. Comment…as tu pu…me blesser ?

-C'est simple, il y a quelques années, au sommet de ma "gloire", je me suis dit qu'il pourrait m'arriver de combattre un possesseur de fruit de démon, alors j'ai dû dépenser des millions de berry pour me fournir un peu de granit marin, cette pierre annulant les pouvoirs du démon. Mais je constate que c'était un bon investissement, car ça va me permettre de t'éliminer.

-Rêve pas trop, dit elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle activa son Code, son corps se couvrit alors des marques rouges, et ses blessures se refermèrent presque instantanément. Crow fut souffler par ça, et son moral descendit d'un cran, mais en voyant que la jeune fille sembla soudainement à bout de souffle après cet exploit, il sourit.

-Tient tient, tu me parais bien fatiguer, cela aurait il un rapport entre ta fatigue et ton étrange technique pour guérir instantanément ? demanda t il avec un ton amusé.

-Bravo tu le remarqué, bien que ça soit plutôt évident, même un pirate moyen pourrait le remarquer, répondit avec ironie l'immortelle.

Piqué par la critique, Crow réattaqua, mais C.C. ne se fera plus avoir si facilement par ses gants griffes. L'immortelle fit apparaître un écran de vent autour d'elle, repoussant Crow, et lorsque celui ci réattaqua la barrière, elle fit "exploser" celle ci provoquant une déflagration que fit battre violemment les volets de la maison, repoussant Crow qui réussi à ne pas s'envoler en enfonçant ses griffes dans le sol.

-Ah ? Tu as encore les pieds sur terre, moi qui espérait te voir t'envoler au loin, elle fit apparaître une mini tornade dans sa main, mais peut être que ceci suffira.

Soudain, Crow prit une étrange pose, la tête pendant sur le torse, son corps et ses bras balançant de droite à gauche, ressemblant à un épouvantail mal fixé au bout de son bâton. C.C. resta coite face à cet étrange comportement, oubliant qu'elle était en train de concentrer son pouvoir, ce dernier se dissipa et elle resta là bêtement, cherchant à comprendre ce que le pirate faisait.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, serait ce sa manière de dire qu'il se rend ? Ah moins qu'il ne se soit endormit._

Soudainement, Crow releva la tête, les yeux blanc.

-La mort subite.

Et il disparu totalement, C.C. activa aussitôt son haki d'observation, et elle sentit le coup venir, mais ce dernier était si rapide qu'elle ne pu esquiver. Ce ne fut pas le seul, Crow tournait autour d'elle, faisant pleuvoir des coups de griffes qu'elle ne pouvait plus esquiver, son corps fut rapidement couvert d'estafilades et de coupures profondes. Avec tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu, elle arrivait plus à voir correctement, mais elle réussit à se dégager en sautant en l'air et en s'envolant. Mais lorsqu'elle se crut en sécurité, elle sentit une douleur au ventre, en baissant les yeux, elle vit cinq lames lui sortir du ventre, et comprit aussitôt d'où elle venait, en se maudissant intérieurement.

_Et merde, je me suis fait avoir, je croyais pourtant l'avoir gravé dans ma mémoire : C'est toujours quand on est sur le point de mourir que l'on se sent en sécurité, C'est toujours quand on se sent le plus en sécurité que l'on a le plus de chance de mourir._

-C'est terminé gamine, fit Crow d'un voix lugubre.

Soudain, C.C. vu le monde s'inverser, le ciel en bas et la terre en haut, comme si la terre était devenu le plafond du monde, sa tête buta à ce plafond, avant de fermer les yeux, elle vit Crow s'éloigner.

To be continued

Bon, la pauvre C.C se fait rétamer encore une fois, la pauvre (_). Mais bon, elle reviendra vite à elle, pas la peine de s'inquiéter.


	6. Combat sur la plage

Chapitre VI Combat sur le plage

Comme C.C. l'avait prévu, les pirates débarquèrent sur la plage Nord de l'île, mais ils se heurtèrent à une résistance féroce qui les repoussant sans effort, la pente de la rampe, ajouter à l'huile qui la couvrait avec en plus un tireur qui les alignait, les pirates durent se replier et se mettre à l'abri. Usopp ne faisait pas attention où il mettait ses pieds, se rapprocha trop de l'huile et glissa, arrivant tout en bas de la rampe, en plein milieux des pirates, ce qui lui valu d'être lynché sauvagement sur place, mais survécu grâce à l'intervention de Luffy et Zoro qui descendirent eux aussi, vite rattrapé par Nami qui préférait, au début, rester en haut mais changea d'avis lorsque Zoro lui rappela que son trésor était en bas. Le combat continua donc sur la plage, l'équipage de base fut rapidement neutralisé, mais l'arrivé des frères siamois, l'un répondant du nom de Tigré, gros et costaud avec une cape et une grosse cloche accrochée autours du coup, l'autre s'appelant Siam, très fin presque maigre, avec une coiffure ridicule, tous les deux avec des gants avec des griffes (et non des lames) aux bouts des doigts. Ils affrontèrent Zoro, pendant que Luffy combattait Jango, Nami éloignant son trésor du champ de bataille et Usopp qui continuait de bombarder les pirates d'équipage encore debout. Dans l'ensemble, les défenseurs dominaient le combat, mais ça tourna au vinaigre lorsque Crow arriva. Ce dernier descendit également jusqu'au bas de la rampe, puis regarda son ancien équipage d'un œil critique.

-Et bien Jango, une bande de gamins arrivent à tenir tête à l'équipage, décidément, les pirates du Chat noir ont beaucoup perdu depuis que je suis parti.

-Hé là, attention à ce que tu dis capitaine, répondit Tigré, tu étais fort autrefois…

-Autrefois ? dit Crow en levant un sourcil, perplexe.

-Siam Tigré, ne le provoquez pas ! cria Jango, mais les deux sentinelles n'y firent pas attention.

-…Mais pendant que tu te la coulait douce dans ce trou perdu, on a continué de faire notre boulot, termina Siam.

-Alors arrête de dire qu'on est faible, parce que l'on te dépasse maintenant. Tu n'es plus notre capitaine, nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! crièrent ils en même temps en se jetant sur lui.

Mais ils ne griffèrent que du vide, Crow avait esquivé et apparu derrière eux, ils se retournèrent, mais avait de nouveau disparu, se mit entre eux deux, et posa ses bras autours de leur cou.

-Vous avez raison de dire que je ne suis plus votre capitaine, néanmoins, je vous ai engagé pour accomplir un travail, et par conséquent, j'ai mon mot à dire sur les résultats que vous obtenez. Par contre, il y a bien quelque chose qui a changé en 3 ans, je suis devenu plus gentil, je vous laisse cinq minutes pour les éliminer, si d'ici là, ils sont encore en travers du chemin, je les élimine et vous avec.

A ces mots, tous les hommes de l'équipage déglutirent, si le capitaine Crow disait qu'il les éliminerais s'ils échouaient, il le ferait sans hésitation et sans problème. L'ancien capitaine du chat noir laissa les frères siamois s'éloigner et ces derniers reprirent leurs esprits.

-Cinq minutes, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour éliminer ce bretteur, on était à deux doigt de l'avoir tout à l'heure, ça sera terminé rapidement, dit Tigré.

Hélas pour eux, Zoro avait eu le temps de dégainer les deux sabres qui étaient rester dans leurs fourreaux, lorsque les deux pirates se ruèrent sur lui, il les vainquit d'un seul coup. Siam fut mit hors de combat, mais Tigré réussit à survivre. Ce dernier réussit à se traîner jusqu'à Jango, qui l'hypnotisa pour le rendre plus fort, ce qui marcha mieux que dans leur espérance, Tigré devint enragé et se jeta sur Zoro, défonçant le sol au passage.

-Krapador arrêtez ! cria une voix féminine au loin.

C'était Kaya, la jeune fille haletait, le teint rouge et transpirait à grosse goutte, crier semblait l'avoir vidé de ses forces. Crow se tourna doucement vers elle, le visage impassible.

-Tient ? Mademoiselle Kaya, c'est très aimable de votre part de venir ici de vous même, ça sera plus facile de vous tuer.

_-C'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'une autre personne, il n'a rien du Krapador que j'ai connu._

-Merry m'a tout raconté.

-Vraiment ? J'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir envoyer dans l'autre monde, il aurait donc survécu, impressionnant il est plus résistant qu'un cafard.

-Et c'est aussi vous qui avez tué cette fille devant le manoir ?

-Oui, mais je tiens à dire pour ma défense que c'est elle qui m'a attaqué, dit il avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Quelle fille ? demanda Zoro.

-L'autre fille qui vous accompagnait, celle aux cheveux verts, elle a su en me voyant qui j'étais, elle était trop dangereuse pour moi alors je l'ai supprimé.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu as tué Chitsu ! cria Luffy en se ruant sur lui en essayant de lui envoyer une droite, mais Crow se pencha légèrement en arrière et esquiva, le garçon élastique l'attaqua alors du poing gauche, mais le capitaine du chat noir esquiva encore une fois en utilisant le "pas de velours", et apparu sur le bras gauche de Luffy. Ce dernier fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais commença rapidement à bouger son bras pour faire tomber Crow, mais le pirate aux lames couru sur le bras, et shoota dans la tête de Luffy une fois qu'il était arrivé à sa hauteur, ce qui envoya Luffy valser dix mètres plus loin.

-Jango, je m'occupe du garçon élastique, toi fait en sorte que Kaya écrive son testament…avant de la tuer.

-A vos ordres, dit Jango avant commencer son ascension en faisait attention de ne pas glisser, une fois en haut, il approcha de Kaya, mais les trois gamins qui traînaient toujours avec Usopp apparurent, armé de poêle et de pelle, et barrèrent la route à l'hypnotiseur. Ce dernier les envoya valser les uns après les autres au renfort de coup de pied dans les miches. Mais les gosses refusèrent de lâcher prise, et l'un d'eu réussit à le toucher là où ça fait mal avec une batte de base ball. L'hypnotiseur poussa un cri de douleur muette, et tomba à genou, pendant ce temps, les enfants entraînèrent Kaya au loin dans la forêt pour échapper au pirate, Jango réussi à se relever en maugréant des insultes.

-Rattrape les Jango, vite ! pesta Crow.

-Oui, j'y vais, marmonna l'hypnotiseur en se tenant toujours l'entrejambe.

-L'enfoiré, cria Usopp toujours au combat contre les pirates, mais il rompit le combat, et parti dans la direction qu'avait prise Kaya, mais Crow apparu sur son chemin.

-N'espère même pas les sauver, Jango est beaucoup plus fort que toi, lui dit le capitaine du chat noir.

-Je sais qu'il est trop fort, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire de mal à Kaya !

-Que c'est mignon, dit Crow en attaquant soudainement Usopp, ce dernier y serait rester si Crow n'avait pas été stoppé par le poing de Luffy, qui l'envoya valdinguer un peu plus loin.

-Vite Usopp, va rejoindre la fille et les gamins ! cria Zoro toujours de combattre Tigré qui était en mode berserk.

Le garçon au long nez se précipita dans la forêt, afin de sauver la jeune fille qui l'apprécia dans le village.

xxxIIIxxx

Devant le manoir, C.C. finit par reprendre vie.

-Ah ? C'est y est, je suis revenu à moi, enfin, elle leva le nez vers le soleil, le soleil est déjà si haut ? Enfin en même temps, ressusciter après avoir été décapiter prendre forcément plus de temps qu'une simple balle dans la tête ou une nuque brisée.

Elle se releva, et procéda à quelques étirements, car plus son temps de "mort" était long, plus ses muscles étaient raides à sa résurrection, ce qui est logique.

-Bon, il est temps pour moi de retourner au combat, et il ne m'aura pas une seconde fois, dit elle avec un sourire inquiétant en s'envolant.

xxxIIIxxx

Kaya et les enfants couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvait, se cachant dans les bois, mais le pirate hypnotiseur utilisait ses disques pour trancher tout les arbres autours de lui détruisant les cachettes des fuyard. Kaya se sentit mal et tomba à genou, piment prit sa température et s'aperçu qu'elle avait beaucoup de fièvre, pour ne rien arranger, Jango se rapprochait dangereusement.

-Vite mademoiselle Kaya, sinon il va nous rattraper, fit Oignon d'un ton effrayé.

-Arrête de la stresser, ça ne va pas l'aider, bien au contraire, critiqua carotte.

Soudain un disque coupant passa juste au dessus de ça tête, coupant la touffe de cheveux qui dépassait de son bandana. Jango venait d'apparaître à même pas trente mètres, ce qui fit paniquer les gamins, mais ils gardèrent courage et se mirent en ligne pour protéger la jeune fille.

-Disparaissez les gamins ou je vous tue, dit Jango d'une voix froide.

-Jamais, crièrent ils en chœurs avant de charger.

En tournant autours du pirate, en évitant ses disques et ses coups de pieds et en lui donnant des coups de pelle, de poele et de batte, ils arrivèrent à le retenir pendant quelques minutes, mais il réussit à les mettre hors de combat.

-Ouf, ils sont enfin KO, bon maintenant occupons nous de la demoiselle, dit il en se tournant vers l'endroit où était Kaya, mais ne trouva rien, il chercha au alentour pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien trouver. Ne comprenant pas, il retourna à là où étaient les gosses, mais ils avaient également disparu.

-Merde !

Son crie résonna tellement que C.C. l'entendit alors qu'elle se trouvait à au moins 500 mètres de là, avec dans les bras les trois gosses et sur son dos la jeune héritière.

-Ah ? Il s'est rendu compte de leur disparition, je ferais mieux de les mettre en sécurité, je vais les emmener à l'autre bout de l'île, là bas, ils seront tranquille.

xxxIIIxxx

Zorro avait finalement réussit à tuer tigré, et alla aider Nami et Usopp à mater les pirates. Pendant ce temps, le combat de Luffy contre Crow faisait rage, mais ce dernier avait réussi à prendre l'avantage, lorsque Luffy essaya de contrer ses lames avec un rocher, mais Crow esquiva et réussi à le blesser au ventre.

-Allez y capitaine Crow, vous allez l'avoir ! crièrent les pirates.

-Silence bande de demeuré, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, une fois que je lui aurais réglé son compte, je vous éliminerais tous, sans oublier jango.

Ces mots glacèrent les pirates, les amis de Luffy cessèrent également le combat choqué par les mots du capitaine, comment pouvait on dire ça à son équipage ?

-Mais capitaine, vous avez besoins de nous pour attaquer le village, sinon votre plan tombe à l'eau, tenta l'un des pirates.

-Bien sûr que non, mes plans n'échouent jamais, vos cadavres me suffiront pour vous faire porter le chapeau, vous devriez savoir que je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard.

-Ces types n'ont vraiment aucune jugeotes, fit remarquer Luffy en regardant les pirates qui avaient tous la bouche ouverte en grand.

-Evidemment, à quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est ça un équipage de bateau pirate, un tas de rebut de la société incapable de penser par eux même, ils ne savent rien faire de leur dix doigts sans quelqu'un pour les diriger, c'est à ça que sert un équipage de pirate, enfonce toi ça dans le crane minus.

-Tu es vraiment méprisable, Usopp est mille fois plus valeureux que toi, dit Luffy avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? Ce bouffon meilleur que moi ? Elle est bien bonne celle là, alors que tu peux à peine rester debout face à moi, dit il en s'esclaffant, la seconde d'après il avait disparut, mais luffy réussit à l'intercepter en lui donnant un coup de poing à la temps.

-Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un pirate, dit Luffy.

Lentement, Crow se releva, apparemment très calme, mais l'insulte le faisait bouillir intérieurement.

-Vraiment, hé bien je vais te montrer de quoi est capable un vrai pirate, regarde bien, dit il en prenant un drôle de pose, les bras et la tête pendante.

-Aaah ! Non pitié capitaine, pas cette attaque…

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer, car une gigantesque tornade apparu, emportant tous le monde. Elle dura au moins une minute, de quoi assommer tous ceux coincé à l'intérieur, une fois que le vent retomba, les pirates atterrir tous inconscient, sauf Crow, qui réussi à retomber sur ses jambes comme un félin, et Luffy dont la spécificité physique le protégea de l'impact au sol.

-Luffy, méfie toi de cette attaque, j'ai bien faillit y rester moi même, fit une voix au dessus d'eux.

-Chitsu ! Ou t'étais passé ? demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai sauvé la gamine et les trois mômes de l'hypnotiseur et je les ai mit en sécurité.

-Toi, impossible, je t'ai décapité ! cria Crow qui n'en revenait pas.

-Décapité ? Seulement ? Désolé, c'est insuffisant, il faut bien plus que ça pour me tuer.

-On s'en fiche, coupa Luffy, je vais t'exploser pour que tu ne fasses plus de mal à personne.

-Essais donc, ragea Crow en reprenant sa position bizarre, mais Luffy ne le laissa pas faire, et s'enroula autours de lui.

-Désolé, mais si Chitsu me dit de ne pas te laisser attaqué, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Luffy étira sa tête loin en arrière, préparant un coup de boule phénoménal, et le frappa si fort que Crow dit un demi tour sur lui même verticalement, C.C. eu mal à la tête pour lui.

Lentement, Luffy réussit à se redresser sur ses pieds, prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

-Je me nomme Monkey D Luffy, je suis un pirate. Un pirate se doit d'être fière de son nom, je n'allait quand même pas perdre face à un homme qui voulait à tout prix dissimuler le sien, il saisit le capitaine pirate vaincu par le col, et le balança vers les pirates au contrebas qui le rattrapèrent, maintenant emportez le et disparaissez !

Les pirates partirent en un coup de vent, levant l'ancre et disparaissant à l'horizon en un temps record, après tout ça, Luffy se sentait vraiment fatigué

-Ouf, c'est enfin terminé, dit il en tombant, mais il fut rattrapé par C.C.

-Bravo, c'est un adversaire redoutable que tu as terrassé, on n'aurait pas réussit sans toi, dit elle avec un petit sourire en lui posant son chapeau de paille sur la tête.

-Ce qui me désespère, c'est que ces types n'ont rien comprit à la vie de pirate.

-Tu n'as pas tort, mais pas raison non plus, la vie de pirate tel que tu l'as conçoit est celle que t'a apprise Shanks, mais en vérité, la vie d'un pirate dépend de celui ci, et la barrière entre le bien et le mal est de plus en plus ténu au fil du temps, tout dépend du point de vue.

-…J'ai rien compris.

-En gros, la vie de pirate est changeante en fonctions des individus et des générations.

-…

-Pff, c'est pas grave, oublie ce que j'ai dis, et si on allait manger un morceau ?

-MANGER !

xxxIIIxxx

Deux jours plus tard, nos joyeux pirates sont attablés aux restaurants. C.C. avait bien sûr soigné leurs blessures au préalable, histoire d'être présentable, elle même avait du changer de vêtement après sa défaite contre Crow, elle avait du voler dans un magasin de vêtement pour trouver de quoi se vêtir.

-Ouf, ça fait du bien, dit Luffy que avait finit son repas.

-Ce qui me désespère, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre leur trésor, le temps que je revienne à moi, ils étaient déjà partit, se lamenta Nami en sanglotant.

-Désolé, une fois le combat terminé, je les ai réveillés et ordonné de partir rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à moi, dit Luffy avec un grand sourire, qui lui valu un coup de poing de la part de la rousse.

-La prochaine fois, attends que je leur dérobe leur trésor, grogna t elle.

C.C. ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la navigatrice énervé.

-La prochaine fois, tu n'as qu'a pas t'endormir dans un coin, dit l'immortelle avec un ton espiègle.

-C'est toi qui nous as assommé, crièrent Zoro et Nami en même temps.

-C'est ça, c'est toujours la faute des autres, souffla Chitsu en haussant des épaules, à part ça, je vous rappelle qu'on a toujours pas de bateau, on continue sur les deux coques de noix ?

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Kaya arriva, elle semblait en bien meilleurs états que la fois où C.C. l'avait tiré des griffes de Jango, elle avait reprit des couleurs et semblait très joyeuse, elle dit bonjour à la bande de pirates, et leur déclara qu'elle avait quelque chose à leur offrir, en remerciement. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elle les guida jusqu'à la plage situé derrière son manoir, et ils y trouvèrent une petite caravelle, préparer pour eux par la riche héritière.

-Vous nous l'offrez, comme ça ? Je ne m'y attendais pas, dit C.C. assez étonné, dommage, j'espérais voir la tête que ferais de notre chère navigatrice lorsqu'on aurait dépensé son précieux trésor afin de s'offrir un bateau, tant pis.

-Jamais je ne vous aurais laissé me prendre mon trésor, rugie presque la rousse, protégeant son sac d'or de son corps.

-Ceci est une caravelle que j'ai fait construire sur des plans que j'ai moi même dessiné, il a pour nom Vogue Merry, il se tourna vers Luffy, c'est donc toi qui a mis les pirates en déroute, je t'aurais cru plus grand.

-C'est trop génial, se réjouissait Luffy en sautant partout comme un môme…rectification : c'est encore un môme, sans même faire attention à ce que disait merry à propos de réglage de nœud, de mat d'artimon et autre truc compliqué, Nami fit d'ailleurs remarquer au majordome que c'était elle la navigatrice et que c'était plutôt à elle qu'il fallait expliquer le fonctionnement du bateau.

Après de longue explication, l'équipage s'apprêta à monter à bord, lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand bruit venant d'un peu plus loin, et virent une grosse boule dévaler la pente dans leur direction à grande vitesse. En entendant les cries, ils comprirent que c'était Usopp, écrasé par l'énorme sac qui tournait sur lui même à toute vitesse, le pauvre menteur devait souffrir. Mais avant qu'il ne percute le bateau, il fut arrêté par Zoro et Luffy grâce à…leurs pieds, qui atteignirent pile le visage d'Usopp.

-Merfi, réussi t il à bafouillé avec les deux pieds profondément enfoncé dans le visage.

-De rien, répondirent ils l'air de rien.

Il se dirigea vers une petite barque qui était amarré à côté du Vogue merry, et posa son énorme sac à l'intérieur, puis alla voir Kaya.

-Bon, il est temps pour moi de partir…Alors, au revoir Kaya, portes toi bien et…

-Arrête ton char et monte, coupa Zoro en désignant la caravelle du doigt.

-Quoi ?

-Ben, tu fais partis de notre équipage maintenant, dit Luffy comme si ça allait de soi, les bras posé sur la rambarde, la tête posé sur les bras.

Il eut un moment de flottement, puis un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du menteur, qui s'écria en souriant : C'est moi le capitaine !

-Et puis quoi encore ? C'est moi le capitaine, cria Luffy.

Durant ces exclamations, C.C. soupira et alla à l'avant du bateau, pour s'asseoir sur la figure de proue, une espèce de tête de chèvre…plutôt de bouc, peu importe en fait. Malheureusement, elle ne resta pas tranquille longtemps, car Luffy arriva, et ne semblait pas très content.

-Chitsu, c'est ma place ! s'énerva t il.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, qui va à la chasse perd sa place, si au lieu de faire le pitre avec usopp tu était venu ici, tu l'aurais ta place, tu n'as qu'a attendre que je parte.

Hélas, Luffy était du genre déterminé, ou plutôt carrément chiant, aussi pour s'en débarrasser, elle fit en sorte que la chapeau de paille du capitaine s'envola, comme par hasard, par dessus bord. Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva, Luffy sauta la tête la première pour récupérer son chapeau adoré, tentative aussi stupide que suicidaire en ce qui le concernait, il fut heureusement récupéré par le chasseur de pirate. Le pauvre homme élastique cracha de l'eau pendant au moins cinq minutes, sans avoir réussi à récupérer son chapeau, qui fut déposé, par le vent, sur le ventre du capitaine.

_Voilà qui devrait me permettre d'avoir la paix pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes._

To be continued

Bon j'espère que ça vous aura plu, le combat fut assez long à faire, et je vais vous avouer un truc, le chapitre 5 et 6 aurait du être un seul et même chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de les couper en deux (parce que trop long, je n'avais pas posté depuis un bail et je ne voulais pas bâclé la fin par paresse).


	7. Le restaurant des mers

Chapitre VII Le Restaurant des Mers

Peu après avoir quitté l'île natale du menteur, et après qu'il ai récupéré de son bain de mer, Luffy décida qu'il était temps de créer son propre pavillon de pirate. Il trouva un grand rouleau de tissu noir dans la cale, en coupa un morceau, prit de la peinture, avant de s'installer sur le pont. Après avoir finis son œuvre, il appela tout son équipage, quand ils furent tous ressemblé sur le pont, C.C. était assise sur la rambarde du point supérieur, ils purent constater l'immense talent artistique de leur capitaine, aussi les commentaires de tardèrent pas à fuser.

-Ce mec sait pas dessiner ! constata Usopp, la bouche ouverte tant il est impressionner par la nullité du dessin.

-C'est peut être de l'art abstrait, fit remarquer Nami, qui avait une certaine connaissance de l'art, vu son expérience de voleuse.

-Un drapeau pirate est sensé faire peur et on peut dire que celui là fait peur, d'une certaine manière…dit Zoro avec une goutte derrière la tête.

C.C. ricana en entendant les remarques, Zoro n'avait pas tort, "l'œuvre" de Luffy était effrayante. Usopp prit un autre morceau de tissu noir et dit qu'il allait faire un bel emblème. Dix minutes plus tard, quand il montra son dessin, tous comprirent que lui n'avait pas compris qu'il n'était pas le capitaine, vu que son drapeau montrait une tête de mort avec un bandana, un lance pierre et une étoile pour faire…cool ? Le drapeau fut mit en pièce tout seul soudainement, surprenant Usopp qui lâcha le drapeau, ou ce qu'il en restait, de surprise.

-Houla, il est mauvais le vent aujourd'hui, dit innocemment C.C. en resserrant le col de sa chemise.

Usopp grogna en parlant de sorcière, et redessina un autre drapeau, mais celui ci avait un chapeau de paille sur la tête, Luffy fut enchanté, Nami admirative face au talent de peintre du menteurs et Zoro avait du mal à croire que c'était bien le même emblème fait par Luffy. Une demi heure plus tard, le même emblème avait été peint sur la grande voile, le Vogue merry était officiellement un bateau pirate. Nami Usopp et Zoro se reposaient sur le pont après avoir peint cet énorme emblème, mais leur repos fut troublé par Luffy qui s'amusait avec le Canon.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? demanda Zoro en se relevant.

-Chitsu m'entraîne à tirer au canon, mais c'est dur, dit Luffy en voyant son boulet atterrir dans l'eau, à trente mètres du rocher qu'il visait.

-Tu n'as pas pris le temps de viser, lui fit remarquer la femme aux cheveux verts, tu as tiré juste après avoir armé le canon, ce n'est pas à lui de désigner la cible.

Elle montra du doigt les différentes manettes sous le canon.

-Celle ci permet de contrôler la hausse, et ces deux là peuvent faut bouger légèrement le canon de gauche à droite pour les tirs demandant une grande précision, par exemple quand on vise les mâts du navire ennemi pour l'immobiliser.

-Woa, comment sais tu tout ça ? demanda Luffy.

-A ton avis, j'écume les mers depuis des années, et j'ai participer à de nombreuse batailles, on peut dire que je suis un "vétéran", dit elle en soulignant le mot vétéran en pliant les indexes et majeurs de ses mains.

Après avoir visé avec le canon, elle tira, mais rata la cible de peu, dans l'eau à même pas un mètre, elle haussa des épaules.

-Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment doué dans ce domaine, j'ai la théorie mais assez peu de pratique.

-Bande d'amateur, je vais vous montrer comment on fait, s'écria Usopp avec beaucoup d'esbroufe, il se plaça derrière le canon après l'avoir réarmé, visa, tira, et miracle ou réel talent, le boulet atteint le rocher de plein fouet, l'explosant en deux. C.C. poussa un petit sifflement d'admiration, tandis que Luffy était hébété.

-Woa, ça a touché ! s'écria Luffy.

-Ben ça alors, se dit pour lui même Usopp, avant de se reprendre et dit d'une voix assuré et fière, alors ça t'en bouche un coin pas vrai ? Tu peux m'appeler Capitaine si tu veux, mais Luffy ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

-C'est décidé, tu seras canonnier, dit le garçon au chapeau de paille avec un grand sourire, ce qui provoqua une drôle de moue chez le menteur qui fit bien rire l'immortelle.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la cuisine en train de discuter, Luffy parlait des futurs membres à recruter.

-Je crois que nous devrions recruter encore une personne avant d'aller sur la Grand Line, nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour y aller.

-Ce serait bien d'avoir de la grande cuisine, soupira Nami avec une voix rêveuse puis se reprit avec son ton habituel, si vous me payez, je veux bien m'en occuper.

-Non, je sais ce qu'il nous manque, dit il d'un ton sérieux, tellement sérieux que tout le monde resta suspendu à ses lèvres, lèvres que se fendirent en un grand sourire lorsqu'il annonça son choix.

-Nous devons trouver un musicien.

Tout le monde tomba au sol, même C.C., avant qu'ils ne se relèvent, déçus et énervés.

-Un musicien !? Pourquoi pas un orchestre pendant qu'on y est, on n'est pas en croisière ! Rugirent ils tous, sauf l'immortelle qui riait dans son coin. Soudain, on entendit un grand bruit venant du pont, quelqu'un s'amusait à démolir les tonneaux qui s'y trouvaient.

-Sortez de là saleté de pirate, je vais vous faire la peau, rugie une voix énervée.

Luffy alla voir, et sortit de la cuisine, et arriva sur le pont supérieur surplombant le pont. Il vit alors un type avec un sabre épais, des lunettes de soleil, un tatouage sur la joue, et qui essayait de se donner un air menaçant, sans vraiment y arriver.

-Maudis pirate ! cria l'intrus en se jetant sur Luffy, en essayant de le trancher avec son sabre. Le garçon élastique esquiva, mais la rambarde du pont supérieur prit un très mauvais coup. Usopp et Nami regardaient anxieusement depuis le hublot, et les cris rappelaient quelque chose à Zoro sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre la main dessus.

-Combien d'ennemis ? demanda t il.

-Un seul, apparemment, répondit le menteur.

-Alors laissons Luffy s'en occuper, dit C.C. suivant la logique de Zoro.

Effectivement, moins d'une minute plus tard, le bruit d'un corps s'éclatant contre le bois du bateau retentit, puis plus rien, preuve que le capitaine avait calmé le zouave. Zoro se leva et alla voir à son tour ce qu'il se passait, et constata que l'intrus était Johnny, un chasseur de prime qu'il avait rencontré dans le passé.

-Johnny, c'est toi ? demanda Zoro.

-Heu…Grand Frère, c'est toi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ?!

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, et Yusaku ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

-Si ! Snif, il est avec moi…mais…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Johnny avait doucement fait embarqué son compère sur le Vogue merry, le dénommé Yusaku était chauve, et avait une espèce de bandeau autours de la tête, il portait un manteau, et un espèce de short à carreau assez ridicule. Il avait l'air effectivement en sale état, il était très pâle, des dents avaient dû tomber récemment car les gencives saignaient encore, et il était secoué de petit spasme(1). C.C. identifia aussitôt le mal qui rongeait le chasseur de prime, et pendant que Johnny racontait sa triste histoire, elle demanda à Zoro d'aller chercher des citrons verts dans les réserves. Il trouva la demande bizarre, mais y alla en haussant des épaules.

-…Et c'est à ce moment là que vous avez tiré avec le canon sur nous, termina le chasseur de prime à lunette entre deux sanglots.

Luffy et Usopp eurent soudain une tête de plusieurs pieds de long, et se courbèrent en demandant pardon, mais ça ne servit à rien, Johnny pleurait toujours comme une madeleine(2).

-Les excuses ne servent à rien, c'est pas ça qui le sauveras, s'il venait à mourir, je crois que je…

-Arrêtez de raconter des bêtises, s'écria Nami, puis elle se tourna vers Luffy et Usopp, allez me chercher des citrons verts et que ça saute !

-Inutile, je les ai déjà, dit Zoro en apportant un panier plein de citrons, et les tendit à C.C. qui s'assit à côté de Yusaku, coupa un citron en deux, et commença à les presser pour faire sortir le jus en le laissant tomber dans la bouche du malade.

-C'est le scorbut, une maladie provoquer par une carence alimentaire, avec le jus de citron ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques jours, dit l'immortelle en continuant de presser les citrons.

-Woa, t'es médecin ? demanda Luffy impressionner, mais reçut une tape sur la tête de la part de la navigatrice.

-Mais non andouille, ça fait partit des connaissances de base de la navigation.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Yusaku était sur pied en train de danser avec son comparse, ce qui énerva encore la belle rousse.

-C'est pas possible de guérir aussi vite !

-Ces jeunes hommes sont plein de vie, dit C.C. avec un petit sourire.

Johnny et Yusaku cessèrent de danser, prirent une pose sérieuse et se présentèrent officiellement.

-Je suis Johnny, et voici Yusaku, nous sommes le duo de chasseur de prime le plus redouté de East Blue.

-Vous êtes le plus redouté parce que vous êtes le seul duo, les autres chasseurs de primes bossent en solo, fit remarquer C.C.

Les deux chasseurs de primes n'apprécièrent guère la remarque de la fille aux cheveux vert et ils la regardèrent d'un air courroucé, mais leurs visages changèrent en une mimique perplexe, comme si ils essayaient de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Tu devrais pas nous chercher comme ça gamine, ça pourrais mal tourner pour toi, surtout que ton visage m'est familier, tu n'aurais pas une prime sur ta tête ?

-Si.

Johnny sortit alors un gros bloc d'avis de recherche et commença à fouiller les uns après les autres, mais ne trouva rien qui correspondait à la fille qui lui faisait face, il pensa alors qu'elle s'était moquée de lui.

-Tu mens, tu n'as pas d'avis de recherche sur ta tête !

-Tu prends tous les avis de recherche que tu trouves ? Ou tu ne prends que ceux qui sont à ta portée ?

-Pff, comme si tu pouvais avoir une prime élevée, dit Yusaku d'un ton méprisant.

C.C. en eut marre, et sortit l'avis de recherche sur elle, après avoir vu la réaction de bandit à Fuschia, elle avait décidé de toujours l'avoir sur elle, ça faisait une bonne mise en garde et ça ouvrait bien des portes. Lorsqu'elle montra son avis de recherche, avec plus de 210 millions de berry sur sa tête, dire que les chasseurs de prime étaient surpris serait plus qu'un euphémisme.

-Ce…C'est quoi cette prime de dingue ! T'as fait quoi pour valoir autant ?! s'écria Johnny, les lunettes de travers.

-Ho, trois fois rien, j'ai juste coulé une vingtaine de navires de la marine, volez quelques trésors à Mariejoie, et quelques autres trucs.

-Hein ! N'importe quoi, tu mens, je suis sûr que cet avis est un faux.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, peu m'importe, dit elle en haussant des épaules après avoir rangé son avis de recherche.

Soudain, Yusaku cracha une gerbe de sang et retomba dans les pommes, Johnny se remit à pleurer et l'équipage du chapeau de paille regarda la scène avec consternation.

-Je me disais bien que la guérison était un peu trop rapide, dit Zoro.

-Après avoir vu ça, c'est clair qu'il nous faut un cuisinier, dit Usopp d'un ton anxieux.

Johnny sècha ses larmes, et leurs expliqua qu'il connaissait un endroit où il pourrait recruter un cuisinier digne de ce nom et qui n'aurait pas peur de la vie de pirate. Il mentionna le bateau restaurant « Le Baratie », qui se trouvait à l'ouest d'East Blue. C.C. se souvint du restaurant en question, elle était allé mangé la bas un jour il y a peut être deux ans, un beau navire, et les plats servie était tout simplement délicieux, dommage qu'ils ne savaient pas faire des pizzas. Il fut donc décider de mettre le cap sur ce restaurant. Après trois jours de voyage, ils y arrivèrent, tous l'équipage, sauf C.C., s'émerveilla devant le bateau.

-Woa, c'est un poisson géant, s'écria Luffy, des étoiles pleins les yeux et de la salive dégoulinant de sa bouche grande ouverte.

-Voici "Le Baratie" le meilleur restaurant de tout East Blue.

Hélas, leur joie fut troublée par l'arriver d'un bateau de la Marine, passant juste à côté du leur, qui se dirigeait également vers le restaurant, un type balafré en costard sortit sur le pont du bateau, et regarda le pavillon noir.

-Drôle de drapeau, c'est la première fois que je le vois, qui est le capitaine de ce navire ?

-C'est moi, dit Luffy en s'avançant, ça fait trois jours que nous avons hissé notre pavillon.

Le type en costard l'observa, puis son regard dériva sur le duo de "choc".

-Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous êtes Johnny et Yusaku, deux chasseurs de prime du dimanche qui s'occupe essentiellement du menu fretin.

-T'as entendu Yusaku, ce type prétend qu'on est des amateurs, tu te rends compte ? demanda t il avec un sourire narquois.

-Ouais, j'ai parfaitement entendu, et si on lui montrait de quel bois on se chauffe ? proposa le chauve en lui rendant son sourire.

Une minute plus tard, les deux chasseurs de prime étaient au tapis, complètement tuméfiés, le visage ensanglanté bourré de contusion, ils avaient l'air encore plus pitoyable que d'habitude, c'est dire.

-On…y était presque…à deux doigt…balbutia Johnny entre deux cracha de sang.

-Deux doigts ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit à deux années lumières, et encore, soupira C.C. en les regardant d'un air navré.

-Je suis Fullbody aux poings d'acier, lieutenant de la Marine, et c'est pas des pirates d'eau douce comme vous qui allez…

-Allons mon ami, inutile de se battre, allons plutôt dîner, dit une jolie femme blonde en robe rouge, elle était sortie par la même porte que le lieutenant, et était très certainement sa fille du mois. Le lieutenant se laissa fléchir, et laissa tomber les pirates, non sans glisser un ordre à un canonnier.

-Envois moi cette bicoque par le fond.

Le navire de la marine dépassa le "Vogue merry", et arma son canon arrière, ce que les pirates remarquèrent aussi tôt. Lorsque la Marine tira, l'immortelle envoya une lame de vent qui trancha le boulet en deux, ce qui impressionna tout ceux qui n'avait pas l'habitude.

-C'est très impolie de tirer sans sommation vous savez ? demanda t elle d'un ton léger.

Soudain, un tir venant du canon se trouvant sous la tête de proue retentit, et toucha le navire restaurant, ce qui figea tout l'équipage. C.C. compta ceux qui étaient présent, et s'aperçu que celui qui manquait était celui qui avait le plus de chance de faire une bêtise.

-Ha ? Zut, j'ai raté, je visais le navire de la marine, fit la voix de l'homme élastique, en dessous d'eux.

Autant dire qu'il eu droit à un passage à tabac en règle lorsque la navigatrice lui mit la main dessus, C.C. eut mal pour lui, la rousse n'y allait pas de main morte et seul l'élasticité du capitaine le sauva de la mort. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir accosté, Luffy alla lui même avouer que c'était lui qui avait tiré sur le navire restaurant, et il eut droit à une accueille des plus "chaleureux". Après l'avoir vu être emmené quelques part par deux cuisinier plutôt costauds, C.C. eu une idée.

-Bon, le temps qu'il explique ce qu'il s'est passé, on en a pour plusieurs heures au mieux, et si on allait manger un morceau, proposa t elle à l'équipage.

-Très bonne idée, dit Zoro, j'ai faim et soif…j'ai surtout soif en fait.

Alors qu'ils y allaient, C.C. se tourna vers Yusaku et Johnny qui les suivait.

-Vous deux, vous allez me réparer les dégâts que vous avez causés sur le bateau, dit elle en montrant la rambarde tranchée.

-Quoi ! Et puis quoi encore, on n'est pas à tes ordres ! crièrent ils, rebelle.

Soudain, une bourrasque souffla sur eux, et lorsque le vent retomba, leurs ceinturons qui tenaient leurs sabres tombèrent également, découpé net en petit morceau.

-Si vous voulez ne pas vous retrouver dans le même état que ces ceintures, je vous conseilles vivement de réparer ce bateau, et que ce soit propre quand on reviendra, dit elle avec un petit sourire qui fit frémirent le duo jusqu'à l'os. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent aussi tôt, et commencèrent à réparer en pensant tous les deux : _En fait, elle a peut être vraiment 210 millions de berry sur sa tête._

xxxIIIxxx

Après s'être confortablement installé à une table, les pirates du chapeau de pailles donnèrent leur commande. Celui qui vint prendre la commande, un jeune homme blond dont les cheveux lui cachait la moitié gauche du visage et portant un costume noir, reconnu C.C. apparemment, c'est impressionnant étant donné qu'elle même se souvenait à peine de sa venue précédente.

-Ah, je me souviens de vous ma demoiselle Chitsu, comment oublier une telle créature, dont les cheveux sont plus verdoyant que la plus délicieuse des mousses à la pistaches et dont les yeux sont plus doré qu'une pâte feuilleté, chantonna le cuistot en se mettant à genou devant l'immortelle, qui était assez surprise par une telle attitude.

-Heu…Merci…Je suppose. _C'est la première fois qu'on compare mes cheveux et mes yeux à des plats, des pâtisserie en plus, quoi que, c'est peut être la deuxième fois vu que je suis déjà venu ici._

-Je me nomme Sanji, je suis le chef coq en second, pour vous, le repas sera gratuit, de même pour la ravissante jeune femme vous accompagnant, dit il en lançant un clin d'œil à Nami, qui eu presque un mouvement de recule, gêné. Et vous, vous payez plein pot, dit Sanji avec un regard en biais vers Zoro et Usopp.

-C'est quoi ce traitement de faveur envers les femmes ! ragea Usopp.

Sanji commença alors une longue tirade faisant l'éloge des femmes, ce qui amusa beaucoup C.C. Après la fin de son long (trop long monologue), Sanji finit enfin par ce retirer après avoir prit leur commande, mais ils n'eurent même pas le loisir de souffler car Luffy arriva juste après, habiller en cuisinier, avec son chapeau de paille en guise de toque.

-Hé mais c'est pas juste, vous mangez tranquillement pendant que moi je travailles, s'écria t il énervé.

-Ça tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi même capitaine, ça t'apprendra à tirer du canon sans prévenir, dit C.C. d'un ton neutre.

-Elle a raison, tu t'es mis dans le pétrin toi même, à toi de t'en sortir.

-Surtout que je suis sûr que tu t'es retrouvé de corvée de patate pour au moins un mois pas vrai ? demanda Zoro en s'esclaffant. Enervé, Luffy glissa une de ses crottes de nez dans le verre du bretteur pendant que celui ci rigolait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ensuite Zoro prit son verre et s'apprêta à boire pour s'hydrater la gorge après avoir longuement ri. Plus le verre s'approchait de sa bouche, plus ses compagnons avaient du mal à retenir leur rire, puis soudain, il empoigna Luffy et le força à boire le contenu de son verre. L'homme élastique se tordit par terre ayant à moitié étranglé après avoir avalé de travers, pendant que le reste de l'équipage était effondré de rire sur la table.

-Ha…ha…ha, ça va pas Zoro, haleta Luffy.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu glisser une crotte de nez dans mon verre ? Espèce de dégoûtant.

Plus loin, Sanji était agacé par ces pirates bruyants, surtout que les clients étaient eux aussi gêné par le bruit, il allait voir les pirates quand il fut appelé par ce lieutenant de la Marine, qui commençait à devenir très agaçant.

-Garçon !

-Cessez de m'appeler garçon je vous prie, je ne suis pas serveur.

-Pourriez vous me dire ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le marine en montrant du doigt une mouche qui essayait de se dépêtrer de sa soupe.

_Je vais te faire payer, j'ai placé moi même cette mouche dans la soupe, je vais ruiner la réputation de ce restaurant._

-Désolé monsieur, je ne m'y connais pas trop en petite bêbête, répondit Sanji d'un ton espiègle, accompagné d'un sourire.

La répartie du cuisinier provoqua l'hilarité autour de la table du marine, celui ci bouillait de rage, c'était la seconde fois que ce serveur (il y tient) se moquait de lui, la première fois avait été humiliante, lorsqu'il avait demandé à ce qu'un vin bien précis lui soi servit, afin qu'il fasse croire à sa belle qu'il s'y connaissait en vin, mais ce garçon en avait amené une autre, ce qui avait cassé son effet et l'avait humilier. La première fois, il avait serrer les dents, mais cette fois ci, la coupe était pleine. D'un geste rageur, il fracassa la table du poing, ce qui renversa la soupe par terre, la jeune femme assise en face de lui sursauta.

-Ça suffit, vous vous êtes suffisamment moqué de moi, je vais vous…, mais il s'interrompit en voyait que Sanji l'ignorait, ce dernier fixait la soupe qui avait été renversé par terre. Puis le blond releva la tête et lui répondit d'un ton pincé.

-Si vous aviez enlevé la mouche, vous auriez pu boire votre soupe.

-Quoi ! N'importe quoi, et c'est ça le meilleur restaurant d'East Blue ?! Quelle blague !

Le marine essaya alors de frapper Sanji, mais celui ci ne se laissa pas faire, une fois la bagarre terminé, le marine était ensanglanté, tout le visage boursouflé à cause des coups, il se retrouvait dans le même état qu'il avait laissé le duo de chasseur de prime quelques temps avant.

-Imbécile, se mettre un cuistot à dos en pleine mer est la pire chose à faire, tu veux mourir jeune ou quoi ?

-Sanji ça suffit, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher aux clients ! rugit un homme avec une énorme tête, des gros bras, et une barbe.

-Des clients, ceux qui mangent ta cuisine ressemble plus à des porcs qu'a des clients Patie.

-Je vais le tuer ! hurla ce dernier, heureusement pour lui, plusieurs cuisiniers l'empoignèrent pour l'empêcher d'aller ce faire tabasser par le cuisinier blond.

Tout d'un coup, le plafond se fissura, puis explosa, et deux corps tombèrent par le trou. Après que la poussière se soit dissipé, on vit que c'était un vieux cuisinier avec une jambe de bois, une toque gigantesque et deux grand moustaches, ainsi un jeune garçon avec une veste rouge un bermuda bleu et un chapeau de paille qui était tombés.

-Bon sang, les dégâts augmentent, maintenant, j'ai un trou dans mon plafond, rugie le vieux cuisinier.

-Hé c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a écrasé contre le sol, et qui s'est servit de moi comme trampoline, se défendit Luffy.

-Patron, aidez nous, Sanji essaie de transformer ce client en carpaccio, dit l'un des cuisinier qui empoignait Patie.

-Quoi ! Sanji, tu cherches la ruine du restaurant ou quoi ?

-Ferme là un peu vieil homme ! répondit le cuisinier blond d'un ton acerbe.

-Pardon ?! Parles moi avec plus de respect blanc bec, rugie le coq en envoyant valser Sanji dix mètres plus loin à l'aide d'un coup de pied bien placé. Le marine ricana en voyant ça, mais il se prit à son tour une mandale du Chef cuisinier.

_-Bordel, c'est quoi le problème dans ce restaurant_, pensa Fullbody,_ j'ai l'impression d'avoir un équipage de pirate en face de moi._

Soudain, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit en grand, et un marine arriva, visiblement blessé.

-Lieutenant, le pirate que l'on a capturé il y a trois jours a réussi à s'échapper !

-Quoi, mais c'est impossible, il était à moitié mort de faim quand on lui a mit la main dessus, et on ne l'a pas nourris depuis, il ne devrait même pas être capable de bouger !

-Je sais mais…

Le soldat n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car une balle lui transperça le cœur et il s'effondra, raide mort. Derrière lui se trouvait un pirate visiblement très affaiblit, il avait le visage livide, ses traits étaient tellement tirés qu'il lui donne un air squelettique. Il était habillé d'une veste grise, d'un pantalon de la même couleur, et avait une espèce de bonnet sur la tête. Il semblait également blessé car il boitait et semblait à avoir du mal à rester conscient. Il se traîna difficilement jusqu'à une table, et tomba lourdement sur une chaise, à bout de force.

-Décidément, cette journée est riche en évènements, espérons que ce client là ne nous attirera pas de problème, maugréa le patron.

-Bonjour, bienvenu à restaurant "Le Baratie", j'espère que t'as de quoi payer, demanda Patie en arrivant à côté du nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier le regarda puis leva son pistolet pour mettre le canon face au visage du cuisinier.

-Vous acceptez le plomb ? demanda t il d'une voix menaçante, mais néanmoins faible.

-Encore un client fauché, maugréa le cuisinier en s'apprêtant à donner un coup au pirate, mais avant qu'il ne lui touche la tête de son poing, ce dernier est bloqué …par un mur invisible, ce dernier semblait froid, et était à la fois solide et mou, son poing n'était arrêté par quelque chose de dur, mais il était repoussé. Patie ne comprit pas et continua à essayer de cogner le pirate sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Le pirate lui même ne comprit pas ce qu'il passait.

-Inutile de t'escrimer Patie, je crois que cette jeune fille ne te laissera pas toucher ce type, dit le patron désignant C.C. de la tête.

L'immortelle avait effectivement érigé discrètement un bouclier venteux entre le gros cuisinier et le pirate qui semblait à deux doigt de passer l'arme à gauche d'inanition. Ce pirate ne lui semblait pas forcément sympathique, mais elle ne laissera pas un homme mourir de faim sans réagir, sans en plus se faire passer à tabac.

-Dit donc toi, qu'est que tu as fait pour m'empêcher de cogner cette merde, s'écria Patie.

-Si tu aimes toucher la merde, j'ai des doutes sur la fiabilité de tes plats, tu devrais plutôt aller récurer les W.C plutôt que de nourrir les autres, dit elle d'un ton plus froid que le vent du nord.

-Quoi ! Attend un peu salope, je vais te…hurla la cuisiner avant d'être arrêter par le bras de son patron.

-Arrête abruti, tu n'as pas compris comment elle a arrêté ton poing à cette distance ? demanda le coq d'un ton sérieux, cette jeune fille a certainement les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon, tu n'as aucune chance face à elle. L'information figea le cuisinier, qui ne semblait plus aussi agressif envers la fille aux cheveux verts. Le patron s'adressa ensuite à elle.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu le protège ?

-Parce qu'il affamé et blessé, et même si je ne le connais pas, je ne laisserais pas se faire rosser, vous devriez le nourrir, sinon il risque de mourir de faim, ou de ses blessures vu son triste état.

-Et puis quoi encore, on tient un commerce, ce n'est pas l'armée du salut ici, répliqua l'un des cuisinier présents.

-Je vois que la charité est très présente, ça réchauffe le cœur, dit C.C. en soupirant de déception, si ça peut vous pousser à lui donner à manger, vous n'avez qu'a rajouter ça aux dette de mon capitaine, dit elle en désignant Luffy, de toute façon il vous doit un toit explosé par un boulet, et le plafond du restaurant, qu'est qu'un repas en plus peut faire ?

Ça provoqua l'hilarité chez le patron et l'énervement chez le garçon au chapeau de paille.

-Hé Chitsu, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu m'en veux ou quoi ?!

-Oui, ça t'apprendra à tirer du canon sans savoir t'en servir, et puis comme ça on sauve la vie d'un homme, c'est ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups.

-Hahahahaha, elle me plait cette gamine, dit le patron, en riant de bon cœur. C'est d'accord, ce repas sera ajouter à la dette de ce gamin au chapeau de paille.

-Dans ce cas c'est différent, répondit Patie, très bien cher client, que désirez vous ? demanda t il au pirate.

-Heu…Je…balbutia le pirate, peu sûr de lui.

-Préparez lui le repas le plus nourrissant que vous ayez sur votre carte, répondit C.C. à sa place.

-Très bien, dit le gros cuisinier puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais fut stoppé par Sanji.

-Laisse tomber, s'il mange ta bouffe, on peut être sûr qu'il va y rester, c'est moi qui vais lui préparer, surtout si c'est cette jolie demoiselle qui l'a demandé.

Après un très courte bagarre, rapidement stoppée par le patron, tous les cuisiniers repartir en cuisine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sanji revint, avec une grande assiette remplit de nourriture. Le pirate ce jeta dessus comme un affamé, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs, et mangea son plat en pleurant à chaude larme.

-Mon dieu c'est tellement bon, c'est le meilleur repas de toute ma vie, dit il entre deux bouchés en reniflant.

-C'est souvent le cas lorsqu'on est affamé, dit Sanji avec un sourire franc, avant de retourner en cuisine.

Après avoir finit son repas, le pirate se leva difficilement et alla vers la table où se trouvait C.C.

-Je…Je te remercie, sans toi je crois que j'y serais resté, dit difficilement le pirate.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est plutôt à mon cher capitaine et le cuisinier blond qui t'a préparé le repas que tu devrais remercier, dit elle en haussant des épaules après avoir bu son verre d'eau.

-Non, si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je suis sûr que je me serais jeter comme un malpropre, et ils ne seraient certainement pas venu m'aider.

-Hum, j'en doute, je suis presque certaine que ce Sanji serait venu te nourrir gratuitement en cachette, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais avec ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, je suis sûr qu'il est en passé par là lui aussi. Quand à Luffy, je ne sais pas trop, il est imprévisible, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Haha, je vois, en tout cas, merci infiniment pour ton aide, je m'appelle Gin, puis je connaître ton nom.

-Chitsu, enchanté, dit elle avec un hochement de tête polie.

-Chitsu ? C'est étrange, ce nom m'est familier, pourquoi ?

-Je me suis faite une certaine réputation sur Grand Line, c'est peut être la bas que tu as entendu mon nom.

-Quoi ! Tu es déjà aller sur Grand Line !

-Bien sûr, comment crois tu que j'ai acquit les pouvoirs que j'ai ? La grande majorité des fruits du démon s'y trouve. Et puis en quoi c'est si surprenant, Grand Line est juste un peu plus périlleuse que les autres océans, mais avec un bon navigateur, il n'y pas de quoi avoir peur.

Gin avait la bouche grande ouverte, comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait achevé. C.C. l'observa dans cette espèce de transe pendant plusieurs instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reconnecte à la réalité.

-"Juste un peu plus dangereuse ?" On parle bien de la même mer là ?

-Oui, la mer où les boussoles ne fonctionnent pas et où les tempêtes se déclenchent en quelques instants, je parle bien de Grand Line. C'est dure au début, mais on prend vite le coup, pas de quoi avoir peur.

-Comment ça les boussoles ne fonctionne pas ?! s'écria Nami. Comment suis je sensé faire mon boulot sur une mer où on ne peut pas utiliser les boussoles ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit l'immortelle avec un vague geste de la main.

-J'ignore qui tu es, mais pour parler de Grand Line avec un ton aussi léger, soit tu es folle, ou inconsciente, dit Gin.

-Merci c'est gentil, répondit C.C. avec un petit sourire, tu as un bien meilleurs vocabulaire que les pirates que j'ai pu croiser sur cette mer.

Gin ne comprenait pas cette femme, elle avait des capacités et des pouvoirs incroyables, mais en même temps elle était nonchalante et légère, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait guère d'importance.

-Tu es allé combien de temps sur Grand Line ? demanda t elle à Gin.

-Je…Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai cru que ça à durer des mois tellement c'était l'enfer, mais nous y sommes rester à peine une semaine, et plus jamais je n'y retournerais et je vous conseille de ne pas y aller, dit il en tremblant.

-Hé bien, pour transformer un pirate en une pareil chiffe molle, Grand Line doit être un lieu très intéressant, dit Zoro avec un frisson d'excitation.

-Ça va pas non ! On va quand même pas y aller, on va y rester, s'écria Usopp qui avait les bras qui flageolaient.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Usopp, lui dit C.C., Grand Line n'est pas si terrible, en tout cas, sa première partie en tout cas.

-Comment ça sa "première partie" ? demanda Zoro perplexe.

-Rien laisse tomber, on en est pas encore là, je vous en parlerais quand on aura atteins Red Line de l'autre côté de la planète.

-Très bien, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurai pas prévenu, dit il en se levant, apparemment il avait bien repris des forces parce qu'il marchait droit sans se traîner, bien que son boitement soit toujours là.

-Mais avant de partir, je vous remercie encore de votre aide, dit il s'agenouillant au sol, le front touchant le sol.

-Heu…De rien, ce fut un plaisir, répondit C.C. d'une voix mal assurée, surprise par l'action de Gin, même si elle le savait reconnaissant, elle ne penserait pas qu'il s'agenouillerait face à elle, surtout qu'elle avait appris au fil du temps que bon nombre de pirates étaient sexistes et même machistes dans le pire des cas.

Après ça, Gin s'en alla et trouva Sanji dehors, à côté d'une barque.

-Tient, c'est cadeau, dit il en désignant l'embarcation.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu es venu prisonnier sur un navire marine, j'en déduis que tu n'as pas de bateau sur lequel repartir, alors en voici un, je l'ai eu après qu'un client n'avait pas pu payer l'argent qu'il me devait, il a du partir sur un autre navire en tant que moussaillon, mais ce bateau ne me sert pas puisque mon poste m'empêche de quitter ce navire, alors je préfère te l'offrir.

-Je…Merci, merci beaucoup.

-Pas de quoi, j'espère que le repas t'a plu et que tu rentras sauf chez toi.

Dix minutes plus tard, le bateau de Gin n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon, et Sanji le regardait partir avec un regard rêveur, sans voir que derrière lui, Luffy l'observait avec un grand sourire.

To be continued…

(1) : J'ignore quels sont les vrais symptômes du scorbut, alors je doute que ceux décris ici soit véridique.

(2) : C'est un petit détail, mais l'expression « pleurer comme une madeleine », viens de la bible, où marie madeleine, une prostituée repentante, nettoya les pieds du christ grâce à ses larmes (et accessoirement ses cheveux en guise de brosse).


	8. Le pirate et le corsaire

Me revoici, mille pardon pour ce gros retard ( ho le bel euphémisme), donc voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, surtout que pour je ne sais quelles raisons, Word a buggé sur ce chapitre et du coup et j'ai du réécrire des passages entiers -_-'.

Fuyume : Je n'ai pas pu te répondre vu que ton profil n'accepte pas les messages privés, alors je te réponds ici.

Pour te répondre à propos de Lelouch, je ne sais pas vraiment moi même où et à quel moment je vais le faire entrer en scène. D'ailleurs, je vais faire un petit sondage, j'ai quatre idées pour notre cher Lelouch, a vous de me dire laquelle serait la mieux.

1-Lelouch est enfermé à Impel down (pour des raisons que je ne citerais pas) et C.C. le libéra lorsqu'elle aidera Luffy à sauver Ace.

2-Lelouch serait celui que l'on surnomme "Pluton", une des armes antiques, au même titre que C.C. était conservé là où aurait du être le One Piece. Lelouch est donc réveillé par Crocodile qui finit par le trouver avec l'aide de Nico Robin.

3-Lelouch est devenu un pirate très puissant, entre les empereurs et le seigneur des pirates, et ils le rencontreront un peu par hasard

4-Lelouch a prit discrètement le contrôle du gouvernement mondiale grâce à son geass, et devient donc le dirigeant, caché derrière le conseil des 5 (les cinq vieux que l'on voit discuter entre eux à un ou plusieurs moment du manga).

Voici les quatres idées principales que j'ai pour notre cher ex Zéro, bien que chacun ai ses inconvénients, le premier fait que Lelouch apparaîtra très tard, sauf si je fait une ellipse mais bon…Le deuxième est plutôt bien et ça rejoins bien avec la propre histoire de C.C. mais il faudra que faire en sorte que Robin aide Crocodile, le troisième est pas mal, mais manque cruellement d'originalité, quand au dernier, il apparaîtra aussi assez tard, mais il sera en plus un "méchant" de l'histoire, mais si vous aimez voir Lelouch en mode démoniaque :3. Donc voilà, si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas à me la transmettre, sinon, merci de choisir celui qui vous conviendra le mieux en me l'envoyant par message privé si possible, je compterais les points et prendrais celle qui sera la plus apprécié (sauf si quelqu'un m'a transmit une meilleur idée).

Chapitre VIII Le pirate et le corsaire

-Ouf, je suis repus, soupira C.C. en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

C'était impressionnant la quantité de nourriture qu'elle pouvait avaler, Zoro, Nami et Usopp étaient sciés. Une pile de plats vide trônait devant elle, après avoir mangé pendant une heure sans discontinuer, elle en aurait pour plusieurs milliers de berry.

-T'as au moins de quoi payer tout ça ? demanda Zoro, fixant la pile.

-Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vais demander à ce que ce soit ajouter à la dette de Luffy, dit elle avec un sourire.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! crièrent ils en chœurs, énervé de voir cette femme mettre tout sur le dos de leur capitaine.

-Rolala, même plus le droit de plaisanter, dit elle en haussant des épaules. Plus sérieusement, vous n'avez à vous en faire pour l'argent, j'ai des centaines de millions de berry de côté, alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, et puis je vous invite, alors vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

-Comment peux tu avoir autant d'argent ? demanda Nami, avec une certaine cupidité dans le regard.

-Disons que j'ai quelques talents qui plaisent à certaines personnes dans les "hautes sphères", du coup, grâce à quelques coups d'éclats, je me suis fait de très bonne relation, et l'argent est venu tout seul.

-Quand tu dis "quelques talents qui plaisent", ça veut dire que tu as…demanda Nami, les joues écarlates.

-Non, je n'ai pas vendu mon corps, si c'est ce que tu sous entends, cassa t elle d'un ton glaciale, et pour penser un truc pareille, c'est que tu être une perverse en réalité.

Nami se tu après avoir entendu ça. La conversation avait lassé C.C., qui sortit de sa poche une énorme liasse de billet et la posa sur la table.

-Je vais faire un tour pour digérer, vous n'aurez qu'a payer le repas avec ça, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut, dit elle d'un ton sec avant de partir.

-Tu l'as vexé, dit Zoro lorsque l'immortelle fut sortit.

Une fois dehors, C.C. pu respirer de l'air frais, et s'asseoir au soleil, en ouvrant légèrement sa chemise pour pouvoir se ventiler. En se reposant et en fermant les yeux, elle entendit des voix un peu plus loin, une dispute apparemment. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, elle trouva Luffy en train de se disputer avec Sanji, le cuistot blond.

-Si, tu dois venir dans mon équipage.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non, répliqua le blond d'un ton aussi énervé qu'exaspéré.

-Je refuse ton refus, dit Luffy en croisant les bras.

-Et puis quoi encore, j'ai encore mon libre arbitre à ce que je sache.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais je peux savoir que ce vous faites à gueuler là ? demanda C.C. en marchant vers eux.

-Ah Chitsu, tu pourrais peut être m'aider, cette tête de pioche refuse de nous accompagner dans notre aventure.

-Et ? S'il refuse tant pis, s'il tient à passer le reste de ses jours dans ce restaurant, c'est son choix, c'est juste triste de ne pas avoir d'autre but plus palpitant, dit elle en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement désolé.

-Bien sûr que j'ai un but autre que de passer ma vie ici ! répliqua Sanji, piqué au vif.

-Vraiment ? Lequel ? demanda C.C. avec un petit sourire en coin.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une mer où l'on trouve tous les poissons réunit à un même endroit, un océan caché appelé All Blue, mon rêve est de trouver ce paradis pour un cuisinier, expliqua t il en regardant d'un air rêveur l'océan qui s'étendait autours du restaurant.

-Dans ce cas, viens avec nous, tu as bien plus de chance de le trouver en voyageant avec nous qu'en restant ici, ajouta Luffy.

-Je ne peux pas, quelques chose me retiens sur ce navire.

-Ce quelque chose, ce ne serait pas ce vieillard aux moustaches énormes ? demanda la fille aux cheveux verts.

-Hum…En quelques sorte, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Voyez vous, ce vieillard m'a sauvé la vie, et ça lui a coûté sa jambe. Ouvrir un restaurant sur l'océan était son plus grand rêve, et je me suis juré de l'aider à le réaliser, et c'est en grande partie à lui que je dois mes compétences culinaires.

-Tu t'es improvisé cuisinier rien que pour l'aider ?

-Pas tout à fait, j'étais déjà aide en cuisine sur un navire de plaisance, c'est lorsque celui ci a été attaqué par le vieux en question que je l'ai rencontrer. Il était un pirate, un des plus célèbre de l'époque, on l'appelait Zeff aux pieds rouges. Une tempête a éclaté, faisant sombrer son navire ainsi que celui sur lequel je servais, et il m'a sauvé de la noyade, depuis je suis avec lui.

-Je vois, tu le considère donc comme un père, synthétisa C.C., et tu ne veux pas le laisser seul.

-En quelque sorte, dit Sanji en haussant des épaules, en tout cas, je ne tiens pas à venir avec vous, alors laissez moi tranquille, quand à toi le marmitons, retourne en cuisine, dit il à Luffy en lui montrant la direction du doigt.

Ce dernier eu une tête d'enterrement, mais une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule, et il vit que C.C. lui faisait un sourire chaleureux afin de lui redonner courage.

-Bon courage capitaine, et veille à ne pas casser trop de vaisselle, histoire que tu ne restes pas réellement une année entière ici pour tout rembourser.

_Super encourageant, _pensa amèrement Luffy, abusé par ce sourire trompeur.

Après cette discussion, C.C. retourna dans le restaurant, Nami était partit, mais Zoro était toujours là, en train de s'envoyer une bouteille de pinard, Usopp était à côté de lui, endormit et vu la bouteille de vin vide qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains, pas la peine de chercher la cause de ce sommeil brutal. L'immortelle soupira en voyant ça, et décida d'aller voir ailleurs, histoire de tuer le temps. Elle ressortit du restaurant et s'envola, en regardant la boussole qu'elle avait toujours dans sa poche, elle décida de se diriger vers le Nord, en direction d'une île où elle pourrait faire quelques choses d'amusant en attendant que Luffy soit près à repartir. Au moment où elle s'envola, un navire apparu au Sud, un galion arborant un drapeau noir sur lequel était représenté une tête de mort entre deux sabliers.

-Tient ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Allons voir, dit elle pour elle même.

Volant jusqu'à l'énorme navire, elle s'aperçu rapidement que ce dernier était dans un état lamentable. Le mât de la grande voile était brisé, les voiles étaient quasiment toutes déchirée, presque tous les cordages avaient lâché, il restait assez de corde pour maintenir les mâts restants. La figure de proue avait été à moitié arraché, la coque avait reçut bon nombre de dommage, sûrement reçut par des débris flottants car des récifs auraient fait bien plus de dégât. Avec de tels dégâts aux voiles et à la coque, C.C. était surprise de voir ce galion flotter mais en plus avancer à bonne allure. C'est d'autant plus surprenant quand on vois tous les cadavres, ou peut être future cadavres, sur le pont en train de cuir au soleil. Comme elle ne sentait pas d'odeur de charogne, elle en déduisit qu'ils devaient être encore en vie. Elle retourna donc en quatrième vitesse vers le Baratie, une fois arrivé, elle se précipita dans la salle à manger. Coup de bol, elle y trouva Sanji, elle alla directement vers lui pour son plus grand bonheur.

-Oh, mademoiselle Chitsu, vous manquerais je déjà ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûr, vous n'allez pas manquez de client aujourd'hui.

-Comment ça ?

-Va donc voir dehors, vu la taille du navire ils vont être nombreux.

Perplexe, Sanji alla donc voir dehors, trente secondes plus tard, il revint, et se dirigea aussi tôt vers les cuisines, quinze secondes plus tard, ça devint très bruyant chez les cuistots.

-Bordel, mais pourquoi vient il, on a nourrit son homme d'équipage ! s'énerva l'un des cuisiniers.

-Je vous avait bien dit qu'on n'aurait pas du le laisser partir, grommelait Patie, mais cet abrutie de Sanji lui a confier son bateau, et le pirate minable est allé chercher son capitaine, nous voici dans de beaux draps maintenant.

-Qui est ce que tu traite d'abrutie ?! s'énerva le blondinet.

-Silence ! rugie Zeff. Je ne veux plus vous entendre vous plaindre. J'ignore pourquoi il est venu, mais nous serons bientôt fixé.

-Comment allons nous dire ça aux clients sans provoquer la panique ? demanda l'un des cuistot.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Luffy en se rapprochant du groupement de cuisinier, l'un d'eux se pencha à l'oreille du pirate au chapeau de paille afin de lui dire discrètement l'information, dommage que Luffy ne connaisse pas ce mot.

-HEIN ? LE PIRATE DON KRIEG ARRIVE !

-MAIS TAIS TOI ABRUTIS ! hurlèrent en chœur tous les cuisiniers. Hélas le mal était fait et la panique gagna les clients comme une traînée de poudre, ces derniers désertèrent la salle à manger en hurlant de terreur. Une minute plus tard, il ne restait dans la salle que C.C., Zoro et Usopp.

-Espèce d'andouille, tu veux vraiment ma ruine ! s'énerva Zeff en envoyant valser Luffy à travers la salle avec un coup de pied bien placé, lorsqu'il traversa la salle, ses trois hommes d'équipages le regardèrent voler avec des yeux blasés.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'accepter de le suivre, marmonna Zoro.

-J'aurais mieux fait de partir de mon côté, soupira Usopp.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour ça tu sais, surtout maintenant que des pirates sanguinaires ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit C.C. avec son ton moqueur.

-Non, je suis le grand capitaine Usopp, et je n'abandonnerais pas mes compagnons ! dit fièrement Usopp en se levant

-Jolie discours, mais la prochaine fois, essais d'empêcher tes jambes de trembler, répondit elle en désignant d'un geste vague les jambes du canonnier qui flageolaient.

-Oui bon ok je suis mort de trouille, mais qui ne le serait pas face à un pirate comme Krieg ?

-Moi, dit elle.

-Pareil, rajouta Zoro les bras croisés.

-Pourquoi ai je suivit cette bande de malade ? pleurnicha Usopp.

C.C. leva les yeux aux ciels face à un tel courage et préféra se taire, ce fut donc Zoro qui lui remonta le moral.

-Allons, on a vaincu le capitaine Crow, on peut très bien s'occuper de Krieg non ?

-Mais ils ne sont pas comparable. Crow était redouté pour sa ruse, mais il ne possédait pas une puissance de feu comme celle de Krieg, le premier n'avait qu'un seul navire, le second a une armada de plus de 50 vaisseaux et des milliers d'hommes sous ses ordres, comment peut on résister contre ça ?

-Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, tu n'a pas à t'en faire, en le survolant, j'ai pu voir que le galion ressemblait plus au Radeau de la Méduse qu'à une navire de guerre, et l'équipage est dans le même état que ceux sur le tableau.

-Le Radeau de la Méduse ? demanda Usopp dubitatif.

-Laissez tomber, vous pouvez pas connaître, répondit l'immortelle en repensant à une œuvre de son ancien monde. En tout cas, on n'a rien de craindre ces pirates, la moitié doit sûrement être mort de faim.

-Pff, ça va être moins drôle, marmonna Zoro, alors qu'Usopp commençait à retrouver ses couleurs.

Derrière, les cuisiniers s'activèrent, prenant des pistolets, fusils, épée et des espèces de fourchettes géantes, probablement les couverts qu'ils donnent aux rares géants qui viennent manger dans le restaurant. Ainsi armées, ils se postèrent face à l'entrée du restaurant, attendant anxieusement la vague de pirates sanguinaires, qui dans l'esprit de C.C. ressemblait plus à un groupe de zombies qu'autre choses, mais avec les zombies, on ne sait jamais. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa place à une espèce de colosse mal en point avec un grand manteau, les cheveux coupés ras et de grosses rouflaquettes. Il était soutenu par Gin, le pirate qu'elle avait aidé plusieurs heures plus tôt, qui semblait en bien meilleure condition physique que son compagnon.

-Par pitié, donnez moi à manger, fit le géant, avant de s'effondrer à bout de force.

Hahaha, regardez moi ça, c'est ça le terrible capitaine Krieg ? ria Patie, qui avait reconnu le pirate. Mais bien sûr, comme si on allait nourrir une raclure comme toi. Hé, appelle la marine, dit il en se tournant vers un des cuistot, dit leur qu'on a un invité pour eux.

-Attendez, nous avons de l'argent, nous pouvons vous payer, donnez nous à manger s'il vous plait, nos hommes sont en train de mourir de faim ! cria Gin, au bord de la panique.

-Vraiment, on pourrait les faire frire alors ? fit Carne avec un sourire mauvais.

-Taisez vous tous les deux, fit Sanji en arrivant avec une assiette pleine et des couverts, qu'il posa devant Krieg, ce dernier se jeta dessus comme la misère sur le monde.

-Sanji, qu'est ce qui te prends, tu es fou ! Tu sais ce qu'il va nous faire ?!

-Après ce qu'ils ont vécut sur Grand line, je doute que ces pirates aient encore assez de hargne pour nous attaquer.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ce sont les pirates de Krieg et…

Patie n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler à Sanji, car celui ci fut projeter à l'autre bout de la salle par Krieg, qui semblait revigoré, vu le sourire sadique sur ces lèvres.

-Haaa, ça fait du bien, soupira t il d'aise.

La surprise passé, tout les cuisiniers se jetèrent sur lui avec l'idée d'en faire du carpaccio, hélas pour eux, Krieg dégaina deux pistolets, avec en plus des espèces de tourelles sous ses épaulières et le long du corps, une vrai arme humaine. Les cuisiniers durent battirent en retraite et s'abriter derrière les tables du restaurant.

-Hahaha, pauvres mollusques, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, je suis le capitaine Krieg !

-Capitaine arrêtez, vous m'aviez promis de ne pas leur faire de mal.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de leur en faire, toute fois, mon vaisseau est en piteux état, impossible de repartir avec une épave pareille. Alors je prends possession de celui ci. Aussi je conseil à tout les occupants de se tirer vite fait, s'ils ne veulent pas aller nourrir les requins. De plus, vous allez m'apportez immédiatement suffisamment de ration pour une centaine de personne.

-Quoi ! Enfoiré on va te… crièrent les cuisiniers avant d'être arrêté.

-Ça suffit ! rugit Zeff. Il portait un énorme sac, qu'il posa devant Krieg. Voilà, il y a de quoi nourrir une centaine d'homme la dedans, maintenant prenez le et partez.

Krieg ne bougea pas et regarda intensément Zeff, puis un éclat malsain brilla dans ses yeux.

-Je me disais bien que tu me rappelais quelqu'un vieillard, tu es Zeff aux pieds rouges, l'un des pirates qui est revenu indemne de Grand line après y avoir navigué pendant une année entière n'est ce pas ?

-J'ai abandonné la piraterie il y a bien longtemps, bougonna le vieux chef, et sinon qu'est ce que cela peut faire ?

-Je suis sûrs que tu as consigné toutes les péripéties et les dangers que tu as vécus sur Grand Line dans ton livre de bord, ça me serait très utile, alors tu va me le donner.

-Refuser, ce livre m'est très cher, je ne donnerais pas à une ordure de ton espèce, sois en sûr.

-Peu importe que tu le veuille ou non, ça ne changera rien, je m'en emparerais, comme ton bateau, et rien ne m'empêchera de devenir le roi des pirates !

-N'importe quoi, c'est moi que deviendrais le roi des pirates ! rétorqua vivement Luffy en s'avançant.

Krieg le regarda interloqué pendant quelques instants, puis explosa de rire.

-N'importe quoi, qu'il est drôle ce gamin, la piraterie est tombée bien bas si des gamins comme toi se prétendre pirates, dit il après avoir cesser de rire.

-J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de la part d'un type qui rampait au sol y a pas cinq minutes.

Krieg devint rouge de colère sous la critique, il s'apprêtait à répliquer voir à tuer ce gamin quand il fut interrompu.

-Un problème Luffy ? T'as besoin d'aide ? demanda Zoro, qui se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise, avec l'un de ses sabres en main, posé sur son épaule, à côté de lui se trouvait Usopp qui avait l'air assez calme, et enfin Chitsu, qui jouait avec ses couverts pour passer le temps, ressemblait à une gamine à la cantine.

-C'est ça ton équipage ?! Et tu comptes aller sur Grand Line avec ça ! C'est pitoyable…mais très drôle, termina t il en explosant de rire à nouveau.

-Là je me sens vexé, il a reconnu Zeff mais pas moi, maugréa C.C. avec une veine palpitante apparaissant sur son front.

-Pauvre imbécile, même moi avec mes 50 navires, je n'ai pas réussi à traverser Grand Line, toute ma flotte a été balayée en l'espace d'une semaine !

-Tu as entendu ?! Une armada de cette taille détruite en sept jours ! C'est de la folie d'y aller ! s'écria Usopp, qui était redevenu aussi livide que de la literie d'hôpital, mais vu le grand sourire du bretteur, cette nouvelle semblait plus lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose.

-J'en ai assez entendu, termina Krieg en ramassant le sac de nourriture, je pars donner la nourriture à mes hommes, quand je reviendrais, je balancerais tout ceux encore là aux requins, c'est clair ? puis il sortit, laissant derrière lui un silence pesant, qui fut coupé par la voix ironique de l'immortelle.

-Vu le nombre de personne ici, les requins auront droit à un banquet de roi, dit elle pour plaisanter, ce qui n'était pas au goût du canonnier qui commença à pleureur toute les larmes de son corps.

-Nous n'allons pas lui laisser le bateau, crièrent les cuisiniers, pour ça, ils devront nous passer sur le corps !

-Vous êtes tous fous, dit Gin, qui était resté là, vous n'avez aucune chance contre eux, pourquoi vous obstiner ?

-Ne t'y trompe pas Gin, je lui ai donné à manger car il était affamé, répliqua Sanji, mais maintenant que lui et ses hommes ont l'estomac plein, je n'aurais aucune pitié.

Gin eu un frisson en voyant le regard menaçant et déterminé du cuisinier blond, sa présence semblait encourager les cuisiniers présents, ces derniers semblaient plus combatif que jamais, les pirates allaient avoir du fils à retordre.

-Au fait, comment votre flotte a pu être coulé aussi vite ? demanda Luffy, curieux.

-Je…Je ne sais plus trop, cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous étions entrée dans Grand Line, les tempêtes nous avait posé quelques problèmes au début, mais nous nous sommes habitué, après cinq jours de voyage…Nous l'avons rencontré…Dès qu'il est apparu, nos navires ont commencé à sombrer les uns après les autres, on ne savait même pas s'il y a eu des survivants ou non. Si une tempête ne s'était pas levé à se moment là, notre navire amiral n'aurait pas été épargné.

-Qui vous a attaqué ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas son nom, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je n'oublierais jamais ses yeux, aussi perçant que celui d'un faucon.

-Hum, ça doit être Œil de Faucon, il n'y a que lui pour causer de tel ravage, dit Zeff après un moment de réflexion.

-Œil de Faucon ? Le meilleur bretteur du monde, mais pourquoi s'en prendrait il à nous ? demanda Gin, abasourdit.

-Va savoir, vous avez peut être perturber sa sieste, dit Zeff en haussant des épaules.

-Il ne nous aurait pas massacré pour ça !

-Du calme, je plaisantais, sur Grand Line, il faut s'attendre à toute les éventualités, mais si un tel adversaire vous cours après, vous devriez éviter de retourner sur Grand Line, ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Le chef venait à peine de terminer sa phrase quand soudain le navire de Krieg fut…tranché en deux. Il ne semblait pas s'être brisé, il était belle et bien coupé. Lorsque les occupants du restaurant sortir, ils purent constater que des traces nettes de coupe étaient visibles là où le bateau s'était séparé en deux. Les pirates nageaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, s'agrippant à des morceaux de bois flottant ou montant sur les parties encore émergé du bateau.

-Vite, nous devons nous dégager de là, ou nous allons être pris dans les remous ! s'écria Zeff, aussitôt, les cuisiniers s'activèrent à faire démarrer le bateau, l'éloignant un peu pour éviter d'être emporté par le bateau en train de sombrer. Une fois assez loin, le navire restaurant s'arrêta. Les occupants du navire restaurant contemplèrent le galion en train de sombrer doucement, puis soudain ils entendirent des cries venant de l'eau, à droite de là où ils se trouvaient. L'équipage ainsi que Luffy alla voir, ayant reconnu les voix, et constatèrent effectivement que c'était celles de Johnny et Yusaku, ces derniers étaient en train de nager en évitant de se faire aspiré par le bateau qui sombrait un peu plus loin.

-Aidez nous ! On va se noyer ! crièrent ils en essayant de s'accrocher à quelques choses.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez à l'eau, et où est passé le bateau ? demanda Zoro, surpris et énervé.

-C'est Nami, elle nous a trahis, elle nous a balancé par dessus bord par traîtrise, et elle s'est faite la malle avec le navire !

-Quoi ! cria l'équipage, excepté C.C. qui se contenta de se frapper le front de la même avec un regard désespéré, elle se demandait si elle allait seulement atteindre Grand Line avec cette équipe de bras cassés.

-Hiii, c'est lui ! Il nous a poursuivit jusqu'ici ! cria un pirate en pointant du doigt le petit bateau qui approchait.

Le cri du pirate attira l'attention de tout le monde, pendant que l'équipage faisait monter les deux chasseur de prime en herbe, C.C. pu le voir approcher. Bateau est un grand mot pour qualifier l'embarcation, cela ressemblait plus à une barque, voir même à un cercueil quand on le regarde bien, sur ce "cercueil" ce trouvait Mihawk Œil de Faucon. Celui ci était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir ouvert, une chemise assez blanche ouverte dessous, il portait un crucifix autours du coup, un pantalon noir, des bottes noirs, et un grand chapeau noir, surmonter d'une plume blanche massive. Dans son dos. Ce qui était étrange, ce qu'il ne portait pas d'arme.

-C'est étrange, je n'arriva pas à voir son arme, où est elle ? l'un des cuisiniers.

-Il l'a porte dans son dos, répondit simplement Zeff.

Effectivement, dans son dos se trouvait une espèce de croix, mais de là à dire que ce soit une épée, à moins que ce ne soit que la garde.

-Enfin, le voilà, je l'ai enfin trouvé, jubila Zoro, avec un sourire terrifiant et heureux, ce qui fait un drôle de mélange, assez intimidant en fait.

-Mais merde, pourquoi tu nous cours après pour nous massacrer ? Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait ?! cria l'un des pirates de Krieg, à bout de nerf apparemment.

A cette question, Mihawk dodelina légèrement la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop, pour passer le temps je dirais, dit il après avoir réfléchit un moment.

-Pour passer le temps ?! Espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla le même pirate, mais qui cette fois dégaina ses pistolets et tira sur le capitaine corsaire, ce dernier dégaina son épée, et d'un léger mouvement de poignet, dévia les balles avec le bout de sa lame. Le pirate resta interdit, croyant avoir raté son coup.

-Tu n'as pas raté ton tire, c'est lui qui a dévié les balles à l'aide de son épée, dit Zoro, qui était apparu comme par magie derrière le pirate, celui s'écarta, la main sur le cœur, proche de l'infarctus. Zoro l'ignora et concentra son attention sur Mihawk.

-Sans souplesse dans le poignet, une épée n'a aucune précision ou puissance, dit le corsaire.

-Tu es encore plus incroyable que je l'imaginais, ça me donne encore plus envie de t'affronter.

-Si j'étais toi je n'essayerais pas, tu n'as aucune chance contre lui, dit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

C'était évidemment Chitsu qui tapait encore une fois l'incruste dans une discussion, si l'on peut dire. Celle ci ricana en voyant Zoro la regarder d'un regard outré.

-Désolé de te le dire aussi crûment, mais c'est la vérité, pour l'instant, tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une chance contre lui, entraîne toi plutôt, tu as le potentiel pour le surpasser, ajouta t elle.

-Tient tient, Chitsu, La meilleurs voleuse au monde, ou celle que l'on nomme la "mangeuse de pizza", bien que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être une pizza, dit Mihawk en voyant C.C.

-Ça faisait longtemps mon vieux, t'a toujours pas réussi à battre Shanks en duel ? demanda t elle, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

-Je vois que tu sais toujours aussi bien provoquer les gens, dommage que tu ais refusé la proposition du gouvernement mondial, tu aurais fait un excellent Corsaire.

-Toujours la même rengaine, soupira la fille aux cheveux verts, je vais finir par croire que je te manque, dit elle avec un petit sourire.

-Pas vraiment, en fait, à chaque fois qu'on se croise, j'ai envie de te trancher en morceau, dit il avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Oula ne me fait pas ces yeux là, à chaque ça me donne des frissons, dit elle en faisant semblant d'avoir froids.

-Hé, je suis là ! protesta Zoro puis il se tourna vers C.C., merci pour tes conseils éclairés, mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dise qui je dois combattre, si tu m'empêche de le combattre, je te tue.

Ces mots donnèrent un discret sourire à Mihawk, ce que Zoro ne vit heureusement pas. Voyant son obstination, C.C. haussa des épaules et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Zoro enleva le bandana de son bras et le mis sur sa tête, comme toute les fois où il entamait un combat sérieux, puis dégaina ses trois sabres, ce qui fit réagir aussi tôt les pirates.

-Hé ! Mais ce type manie trois sabres, avec un bandana noir, c'est lui, Roronoa Zoro le chasseur de Pirate ! s'écrièrent les pirates de Krieg.

-Quoi, un chasseur de prime aussi redoutable, faisant partie de l'équipage de l'autre minus au chapeau de paille, j'ai du mal à le croire, marmonna Krieg lui même.

-Roronoa Zoro contre Œil de Faucon, ça va être un combat intéressant, dit Zeff en se caressant les barbiches géantes.

-Apparemment, tu as une certaine réputation dans le coin, constata Mihawk en entendant les exclamations de ceux qui les entouraient.

-Bof, je m'en fous en fait, elle s'est faite d'elle même, je n'ai pas demandé à devenir aussi célèbre.

-Toutefois, East Blue est la moins dangereuse des mers, j'ai affronté de part le monde des ennemis beaucoup plus impressionnant que toi.

Plutôt que de dégainer l'énorme épée qu'il avait dans le dos, il prit la croix qu'il avait autours du cou, la retourna, et fit coulisser la partie basse de la croix, dévoilant une petite lame, cette croix était en fait un poignard enfin plutôt un canif vu la taille de la lame.

-Ceci devrait convenir, je regrette même de ne pas avoir de lame plus petite.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria Zoro en le chargeant. Demon Slash !

Attaque que Mihawk n'eut aucun mal à contrer, comme l'attaque de Zoro réunissait se trois lame en une espèce d'étoile, le corsaire se borna à poser la pointe de sa lame au centre de l'attaque, bloquant ainsi les trois lames de Zoro. Ce dernier ne semblait pas en revenir, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, il attaqua avec rage, attaquant de tous les cotés à la fois avec ses trois sabres. Œil de Faucon paraît tous les coups sans difficulté, au contraire, on pouvait très clairement lire l'ennuie sur son visage, il était indiscutable que Zoro était totalement dominé. Mihawk sembla être fatigué de ce duel sans intérêt, et planta son canif dans le tronc de Zoro, un peu en dessous des poumons, ça arrêta net celui ci, mais il refusait de reculer.

-Pourquoi tu ne recule pas ? Tu vas continuer de te blesser sinon, demanda Mihawk.

-Non, reculer, ce serait comme avouer ma défaite, je ne recule jamais pendant un combat.

-Je vois, je t'ai sous estimé apparemment, dit il pensivement, comment t'appelles tu ?

-Roronoa Zoro.

-Merci, je m'en souviendrais, tu es clairement un épéiste de talent, et ça te donne le privilège d'être vaincu par ma lame noire, déclara Mihawk en dégainant sa gigantesque épée, ce qui fit frissonner C.C.

_Aie, s'il la sort, c'est qu'il va devenir sérieux, pauvre Zoro, je l'aurais pourtant prévenu._

-Nous allons terminé ce duel sur cette échange, dit Mihawk en armant son bras, mettant son épée en arrière, prête à frapper, Zoro lui, commença à faire tourner ses deux épées tellement vite qu'elles n'étaient plus visible.

-Le moulinet infernal ! cria Zoro en chargeant vers le corsaire qui fit de même. Lorsque les deux se rencontrèrent, le choc fut violent, tellement que les deux sabres de Zoro volèrent en éclat, et apparemment Mihawk l'avait atteins car un gerbe de sang apparu de son épaule droite. Le chasseur de pirate rengaina alors son sabre blanc, le seul qui lui restait, et se tourna vers le corsaire, les bras écartés.

-Que fait tu ? demanda Œil de Faucon, perplexe.

-Hum, recevoir le coup final dans le dos est le comble du déshonneur, répondit Zoro, avec bizarrement un petit sourire.

-Bien parlé, dit le corsaire en répondant avec lui aussi un sourire.

Il arma son bras, prêt a frapper, Zoro refusait de fermer les yeux, voulant voir la mort en face, mais en même temps, il se sentait honteux, il avait échouer, jamais il ne pourra accomplir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, lorsqu'il l'aura rejoins il lui demandera pardon, elle le traitera sûrement de faible, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, mais tant qu'elle lui pardonne, il est près a subir toutes les moqueries du monde. Il vit l'épée s'abaisser, et par réflexe, il ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, il attendit alors la mort…qui ne vint pas. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il rouvrit les yeux, et vit que c'était C.C. qui avait arrêter l'épée de Mihawk avant que celui ci ne le frappe. Hélas, même elle ne pouvait pas bloquer un coup du épéiste meilleur du monde sans dommage, même en utilisant le haki de l'armement pour renforcer le sabre qu'elle avait dérobé à un pirate, celui ci avait été tranché net par l'épée noir d'œil de Faucon, et l'épée de celui ci s'était fiché dans son épaule gauche, lui tranchant l'avant bras droit qu'elle avait utilisé pour soutenir la lame de son épée. Elle même ne s'attendais pas à ce que le coup soit si violent, au point qu'elle chancela à cause de la douleur, mais réussi à rester debout.

-Chi…Chitsu ? balbutia Zoro, qui n'en revenait pas.

L'immortelle ne répondit pas, ce contenta de fixer Mihawk.

-Le duel est terminé, Zoro s'est avoué vaincu, tu as gagné…pas besoin d'aller aussi loin, dit elle difficilement.

-Pff, les femmes, vous ne comprenez rien à l'âme des combattants, dit Mihawk avec un certain mépris sexiste.

-C'est faux ! s'écria Zoro. Les femmes peuvent être de redoutables combattantes pouvant facilement écraser un homme, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-Vraiment ? Permet moi d'en douter, dit le Corsaire en retirant son arme de Chitsu, qui poussa un petit cri de douleur. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme ayant comprit ce qu'est l'âme du combat, même Chitsu, qui est pourtant l'une des meilleurs combattantes que je connais, ne fait pas exception à la règle, son intervention le prouve.

Zoro ne savait pas quoi répondre, d'un certain côté, Œil de Faucon avait raison, elle n'aurait pas du s'interposer lors d'un duel.

-Haaa, Il a coupé le bras de Chitsu ! s'écria une voix criarde, que Zoro reconnu comme étant celle de son capitaine, il eut le temps de se baisser pour éviter l'homme élastique qui s'était projeté sur Mihawk, qui l'avait évité d'un gracieux mouvement du corps, l'homme élastique se retrouva la tête enfoncé dans un mât. Zoro reporta son attention sur celle qui l'avait sauvée.

-Chitsu, pourquoi m'as tu sauvé ? demanda t il, un peu perdu.

-Pourquoi ? Quelle question ridicule. Nous sommes membres d'équipage, « compagnons » comme vous dit, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre raison pour te sauver, répondit elle avec un ton sérieux, en ramassant son avant bras droit coupé. Si elle a été capable de m'infliger de telles blessures, cette attaque t'aurais tué à coup sûr.

-Mais…Tu as sacrifié ton bras !

-Hein ? Mais de quoi parles tu ? demanda t elle innocemment en posant son morceau coupé sur son bras amputé, elle activa alors son Code pour utilisé la guérison instantané, une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, les chair étaient parfaitement ressoudé, rendant son bras comme neuf, tout comme son épaule d'ailleurs.

-Comment as tu fais ça ? s'écria Zoro, qui n'en revenait pas.

-Ça fait partie de mes nombreuses capacités, répondit C.C. laconique.

-Je me disais bien aussi que ce ne serait pas ça qui pourrait te tuer, dit Mihawk, impassible.

C.C. se contenta de garder le silence, retrouvant elle aussi un visage de marbre, comme celui qu'elle arbore la plupart du temps. Après quelques instants d'échange de regard, Mihawk rengaina son épée, et retourna sur son bateau. Luffy venait à peine de sortir sa tête du mât, il essaya de se jeter sur Mihawk, mais C.C. l'arrêta.

-Le sang a assez coulé comme ça, je suggère qu'on laisse filer, dit elle, ne voulant pas protéger une seconde fois quelqu'un d'une attaque du corsaire.

-Ahh, mais Chitsu, ton bras droit avait été coupé non ? Comment peut il être entier ? demanda Luffy lorsqu'il s'aperçu que l'immortelle avait de nouveaux ses deux bras intacts.

-Fait pas attention, dit elle en lui mettant son chapeau de paille sur les yeux, puis elle se tourna vers le corsaire, sur ce bon vent, je te dirais bien à bientôt, mais j'espère de tout cœur ne pas te revoir avant longtemps.

-Je partage ton opinion, répondit Mihawk, puis il les regarda Zoro et elle, vous faite la paire tous les deux, à croire que vous être frère et sœur.

-Tient, c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont les cheveux verts, commenta Luffy, comme si ça venait de lui sauter au yeux.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à faire jeune bretteur, dit Mihawk en se tournant vers Zoro, tu as un très bon potentiel, il est certain que tu deviendras un grand maître d'arme, alors entraînes toi, combat pour survivre et avancer, je t'attendrais. Et lorsque tu seras assez fort pour m'affronter, nous reprendrons notre duel là où nous l'avons laissé. Il est tant pour moi de m'en aller, dit finalement le corsaire en remontant sur son bateau.

-Hé la, pas si vite !

Ils se retournèrent tous, pour voir que c'était Krieg qui venait de parler.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir, après que tu ais coulé ma flotte !?

-Quel abruti, il vient de perdre une occasion de se faire oublier, soupira C.C. d'un air fatigué.

-C'est pour la prime sur ma tête que tu me poursuis, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, c'étais mon intention, mais je me suis assez divertit pour aujourd'hui, je rentre chez moi, répondit Mihawk en le regardant avec indifférence.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier l'indifférence du Corsaire, et commença à lui tirer dessus, C.C. attrapa Zoro et Luffy et les écarta de là, les ramenant sur le bateau restaurant. Une explosion eut lieu là où était Mihawk, qui s'était apparemment envolé, tout comme son bateau d'ailleurs, il n'était nulle part. Le remous provoqué fit chuter la plupart des pirates à l'eau.

-Pff, ce lâche a fuit, cracha Krieg. Bah peu importe, je m'occuperais de lui une autre fois.

-Ces vermines vont enfin passer à l'attaque, marmonna Sanji en inhalant une bouffé de nicotine, pas trop tôt.

-Hé Zeff, j'ai une idée, dit Luffy, si je vous en débarrasse, et vous me laissez partir, ça vous va ?

-Marché conclu, je n'ai pas l'intention de garder une calamité comme toi dans mon restaurant de tout façon.

-Non Luffy, je vais m'en occuper, s'interposa C.C.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il faut rattraper Nami, mais si je m'en occupe, vu comme je m'entends avec elle, tu risquerais de la retrouver dans un sac en plastique dans le même état qu'un repas dégurgité, mais comme nous avons besoin d'elle, je préfère te laisser t'occuper de ça, ne t'inquiète, je peux m'en sortir face à tout ces pirates, j'ai affronté bien pire.

-D'accord, on va prendre le bateau de Johnny et Yusaku.

-Et emmène Zoro avec toi, vu son état, il pourrait bien ne pas survivre à ce qui va arriver ici.

-Bon, on a prit du retard à cause de ce gêneur, mais on va enfin pouvoir s'y mettre, vu que notre bateau est maintenant une épave, il faut impérativement capturé ce navire restaurant, déclara Krieg à ses hommes, surtout qu'avec un navire aussi ridicule, on pourra s'approcher des navires sans problèmes.

-Mais capitaine…on va vraiment retourner sur Grand Line ? Et si on tombait à nouveau sur… commença un homme d'équipage, mais il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase que Krieg lui logea une balle dans la tête, et le cadavre tomba dans l'eau avant de couler.

-Bande de froussard, vous avez peur de retourner là bas ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va retomber sur un type qui découpe les navires avec ses sabres ?

-Qu…Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire capitaine ? demanda craintivement l'un des pirates.

-Ce type avait clairement les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon, ces mutants pullulent sur Grand Line, mais Zeff a réussi a naviguer une année entière sur cette mer, il doit donc avoir dans son cahier de bord des informations utile, il doit avoir trouvé le moyen d'éviter ces mutants, et qui sait, peut être y aura t il des informations sur le One Piece !

Autant dire qu'après ce petit raisonnement, ses hommes étaient sacrément remontés, ce qui inquiéta davantage les cuistots.

-Où sont Patty et Carne ? demanda Sanji.

-Ils sont partie à leurs postes, on peut leurs faire confiances, ils trépignaient d'impatience.

-Faut bien qu'ils se rendent utile de temps à autre, va dans la salle de contrôle et déplie les nageoires.

-Mais, ça risque de nous désavantager, répondit le cuistot perplexe.

-Possible, mais mieux vaut ça que d'entendre le vieux croûton se plaindre si on faisait du ramdam dans la salle du restaurant.

-Pardon ? demanda Zeff, une veine palpitante sur le front.

-J'ai dit que t'était un vieux croûton.

Leur discussion fut coupé par les pirates qui foncèrent à l'abordage, mais furent coupé par une rafale de vent qui les envoya bouler plus loin, totalement assommer.

-Apparemment, les hostilités ont commencées, venez donc, dit C.C. lévitant au dessus de l'eau en faisant un petit geste de la main, pour inciter les pirates à attaquer.

Beaucoup plus loin, Luffy et son équipage, accompagné des chasseurs de prime voguait dans la direction prise par Nami.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est dans cette direction que nami est parti ? demanda Usopp.

-Oui ! Ça fait la troisième fois que tu nous le demande ! rugir Johnny et Yusaku, excédé par le type au long nez.

-Arrêtez de hurler, j'ai assez de mal à dormir comme ça, marmonna Zoro.

-Je me demande pourquoi elle est partie, se demanda Luffy, assis sur la proue du navire.

To be continued

En tout cas, elle a épargné à Zoro une attaque qui aurait pu le tuer, c'est déjà ça, par contre, il aura pas la cicatrice sur le torse, son sex appeal prend donc un coup mdr. Je trouve que C.C. est encore un peu trop OOC dans ce chapitre, normalement elle ne parlerait pas autant, mais bon, c'est comme ça, elle s'intègre mieux ainsi je trouve.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et à très bientôt pour la suite.


	9. Chapitre 9 Recrutement du cuisinier

Chapitre IX Recrutement du cuisinier

Les pirates de Krieg abordèrent le restaurant, après que les plateformes de celui-ci, sous formes de nageoires, émergèrent de l'eau. Les cuisiniers les attendaient de pieds fermes et le combat débuta, les pirates étaient violents et expérimentés, les cuistots n'étaient pas non plus des tendres et avaient l'habitude de débiter la viande à tour de bras. La tête du restaurant se détacha du corps principal, et était en fait un bateau autonome avançant grâce à des roues à aube, dont la gueule était truffé de canon, les deux zigotos, à savoir Carne et Patty se trouvaient au commande et canardèrent les pirates qui n'avaient pas encore atteins la plateforme du restaurant.

-Pour une fois qu'ils servent à quelques choses ces deux là, au moins ils visent droit, fit remarquer Sanji d'un ton condescendant, fumant en train de regarder le combat se dérouler.

Soudain, les deux canonniers en herbes repérèrent Krieg, et lui foncèrent dessus en continuant de tirer à tout va.

-Te voilà Krieg, on va te ratatiner, tellement qui tu ne pourra plus t'asseoir sur une chaise ! cria Patty.

-Arrête de gueuler et pédale ! gueula encore plus fort Carne.

_Ne me dite pas que ce bateau n'a pas d'autre moteur que leurs jambes, _pensa C.C. en observant la scène_, remarque ils vont plutôt vite._

Mais ça ne fonctionna pas vraiment, car malgré la taille du bateau, Krieg l'arrêta d'une seule main, l'immobilisant totalement, sous l'air ahuris des deux pilotes.

-Bande d'imbéciles, je suis le capitaine Krieg, ne croyez pas pouvoir me vaincre ainsi ! Rugit il en balançant littéralement la tête de poisson dans les airs, et qui sembla retomber vers le Baratie.

Heureusement, Sanji sauta pour renvoyer le bateau ailleurs, sauvant le navire restaurant.

-Il a un sacré coup de pied ce gamin, dit elle, à côté de Zeff.

-Heureusement, c'est moi qui l'ai formé, alors ce petit cornichon n'a pas intérêt à se faire rétamer.

Hélas le surnombre des pirates leurs permis d'écraser les cuisiniers du Baratie, et ces derniers finirent tous au tapis. L'un des pirates tenta de voler le couteau à l'un des cuistots au tapis mais ce dernier résista ce qui lui valu de se faire passer à tabac, le pirate eu finalement le couteau, mais Sanji intervint, et écrasa tous les pirates présent sur la plateforme à l'aide de coups de pied bien placé. Autant dire qu'il est autrement plus efficace que ces bras cassés de cuisiniers.

_Luffy a plus que raison, il est redoutable, et il sera encore plus fort avec de vrai défi, il nous le faut celui là, on n'en trouvera pas d'autre comme lui._

Un pirate étrange apparu sur la plateforme, bardé de bouclier, l'air m'as-tu-vu, avec un sourire insupportable, un sourire qu'elle comptait bien faire disparaître. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, et l'envoya valser plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin à l'aide d'une tornade plus que violente.

-Au suivant, dit elle avec l'air relâché qu'elle quitte rarement.

-Mademoiselle, restez derrière je vous prie, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez blessé, dit Sanji en la poussant en arrière de son bras.

-Allons gamin, de toutes les personnes présente, je suis la plus dangereuse, alors pas la peine me protéger, dit elle en laissant le bras de Sanji la traverser.

Elle s'avança à la limite de la plateforme, et regarda autours d'elle, les pirates que Sanji avait envoyé valdingué s'efforçait de rester à la surface de l'eau malgré leur triste état, seuls une poignée de pirate don Krieg lui même semblait d'attaque.

-Hé bien Krieg, est ce tout ce dont est capable le prétendu futur seigneur des pirates ? demanda t elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Maudite gamine, tu te crois invincible parce que tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? répliqua t il avec colère.

-Les possesseurs de fruits du démon qui se pensent invincible sont toujours les premiers à mourir. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon pouvoir pour te mettre au tapis.

Krieg ne sembla pas apprécié, et lui lança une énorme masse d'arme relié à une chaîne. C.C. pensa d'abord à laissé la masse la traverser, mais d'un, ce sera le restaurant qui prendra, mais en plus, elle prouvera qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de ses pouvoirs. Elle chargea donc le haki de l'armement dans son poing, et repoussa la masse d'un coup sec, celle ci rentra dans un mât qui se brisa net et qui tomba entre la plateforme et les morceaux du bateau de Krieg, faisant un pont utile pour rejoindre l'ennemi. Elle sauta dessus et alla doucement en direction de Krieg avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu as de la force pour lancer cette masse avec autant de vitesse, c'est pas mal, mais loin d'être suffisant pour survivre sur Grand Line, un conseil, entraîne toi encore quelques années.

-Peuh, comme si une fillette y connaissait quelque chose, dit il d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Il ne faut jamais se fier au apparence, tu risque d'avoir de mauvaise surprise si tu pars avec cet manière de penser.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une gamine ! rugie t il en prenant l'une de ses épaulières.

Il la tend vers elle, une sorte de bouclier peut être ? Les bords pivotèrent, laissant apparaître plusieurs trous. Soudain des dizaines de pics ou des balles géantes fonça sur elle, le petit pont lui limitait ses déplacements, même avec le haki de l'observation, elle ne pourrait pas tous les éviter, il sauta en l'air pour les esquiver. Krieg eut du mal à suivre sa trajectoire et à la garder dans sa ligne de mire. Chitsu sorti une petite lame cachée dans ses vêtements et lui lança en direction de la tête, Krieg dû bouger la tête, ce qui le déstabilisa suffisamment pour permettre à Chitsu de se mettre à l'abri.

-Bien essayé, mais c'est raté gamine, il a falloir faire mieux que ça, ria le capitaine pirate.

C.C. sorti de son abri, maintenant qu'elle a plus de place pour esquiver, elle n'aura aucun mal à éviter les projectiles, et vu qu'elle avait relevé le défi de le battre sans ses pouvoirs, elle allait devoir aller au contact pour en venir à bout. Après avoir esquivé les pieux que lui tirait Krieg, et réussi à arriver suffisamment proche de lui pour l'attaquer, elle arma son poing de haki et le frappa de toutes ses forces au torse, le coup réussi à ébranler Krieg, mais sans plus, cette fichue armure le protégeait très bien, et encore le haki donnait de la puissance à ses coups qui manquait cruellement de force. Elle devait le toucher à la tête pour pouvoir le mettre au tapis, elle sauta et lui envoya un coup de pied retourner au visage, mais il fut plus rapide et l'envoya valser d'un coup de poing. Le coup la fit reculer d'une dizaine de mètre, suffisamment pour qu'il réarme son bouclier lanceur de pieu. C.C. arracha une planche du reste de pont sur lequel elle se trouvait pour s'en servir comme bouclier, ce qui marcha plus ou moins, plus car les pieux ne pouvaient transpercer entièrement la planche, moins, car sa main gauche fut percer par l'un de ces pieux. Elle se retrouva donc avec une planche « cloué » à la main. Elle s'empêcha de crier, mais Krieg avait bien vu qu'il l'avait touché, il sortit une sorte de tuyau de sa main droite, et lança des flammes avec.

_Un lance flamme ! Décidemment, ce type pourrait ouvrir une Armurie à lui seul_, pensa t elle.

Krieg avait bien prévu son coup car la planche prit feu, ce qui est assez gênant lorsqu'on y est fixé par un gros clou. C.C. essais d'enlever le pieu pendant que Krieg essais de la faire rôtir, un combat très épique donc. Après de longs instants de souffrance, elle réussi à arracher le pieu, et jeta la planche au loin, ce qui la laisse sans défense face aux flammes. Elle prend feu et doit sauter à la mer pour éteindre les flammes, ce qu'elle fit bien rire Krieg, voir un possesseur de fruit de démon se suicider est particulièrement jouissif. Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu un tel adversaire, personne ne pourrait plus contester sa force.

-Hahaha, et voilà, un mutant en moins, maintenant, je vous conseille de suivre son exemple si vous ne voulez pas que je vous massacre, ria Krieg en se tournant vers les cuisiniers.

-Je suis toujours là j'te signale, ne crois pas avoir gagné, fit Sanji en resserrant sa cravate.

-Ce n'est pas le capitaine que tu va affronté, mais moi.

Sanji se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, et esquiva de peu une attaque de Gin. Ce dernier l'attaquait avec deux tonfa d'acier avec des grosses boules aux bouts, une espèce d'hybridation entre massue de tonfa peut-être.

-Tient, te revoila toi ? Tu ferais mieux de partir, j'ai pas de temps à donné aux mauviettes !

Gin resta de marbre devant l'insulte, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des autres pirates.

-Gin est le plus fort d'entre nous après le capitaine, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est son bras droit, il va te faire mordre la poussière ! crièrent ils de manière tellement désordonné qu'il était difficile de comprendre.

-Pff, même un minable paraît redoutable à côté de mauviettes, dit dédaigneusement Sanji, je vais te montrer de quoi est capable un coq du Baratie, marin d'eau douce, termina t il en se moquant tout en se mettant en position de combat.

Gin fonça soudainement vers lui, et essaya de lui frapper la tête du côté gauche avec une de ses armes, mais le cuistot esquiva en se baissant, tout en armant sa jambe droite. Il réussit à atteindre son adversaire, mais celui ci avait réussi à encaisser le coup en utilisant un de ses tonfa comme bouclier. Sanji fut vulnérable après son coup après avoir perdu l'équilibre du au fait qu'il ne pensait pas que sa jambe serait bloqué, il commença à tomber en arrière mais réussi à se rattraper avec ses bras avant de faire une rouler arrière. Hélas pour lui, Gin avait déjà récupéré du coup, et lui donna un violent coup de tonfa dans les côtes droites, ce qui en cassa quelques une d'un coup. Sanji vola sur quelques mètres du au choc avant rouler par terre. La douleur était atroce, et il avait l'impression que l'un de ses poumons était perforé, si s'était le cas, ça risquait de mal tourner pour lui, déjà que la cigarette n'avait pas arrangé son souffle. Il prit sur lui et se releva aussi vite que possible, car Gin attaquait à nouveau. Le blond fit un pas de côté, évitant un coup vertical, et réussi à placer un coup de pied retourner en plein dans le face du pirate, emporté par son propre poids en avant. Ce fut au tour de Gin de voler quelques mètres plus loin. Son nez avait été visiblement brisé et avait un angle bizarre, mais ça ne semblait pas du tout l'affecter, il semblait légèrement sonné mais sans plus.

-Joli coup Sanji, mais ça ne suffira pas pour me mettre à terre.

-Vraiment, je suis curieux de voir si tu tiendra toujours me même refrain lorsque je t'en aurait collé une dizaine.

Gin ne releva pas la provocation et chargea de nouveau. Sanji réussit à évité les coups, mais un coup vicieux l'atteignit au cou, ce qui lui coupa un souffle déjà très maigre. Gin l'accompagna dans sa chute, et le plaqua au sol avec une de ses armes.

-C'est terminé, dit faisant tournoyer son tonfa, s'apprêtant à broyer la tête du cuisinier avec la grosse boule d'acier. Sanji ne lui en laissant pas le loisir, car il se plia en deux de manière extrêmement souple et réussit à atteindre Gin à la tête avec un de ses coups de pieds, ce qui envoya bouler le pirate un peu plus loin.

_C'était juste, encore un peu et il m'aurait tué_, pensa Sanji en se frottant son cou douloureux.

Gin se releva, pas très atteins par le coup de pied, au point que ça commençait à devenir dangereux pour le cuistot, car les coups qu'il avait subit était bien plus grave que ceux qu'il avait infligé, il était clairement désavantagé, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si ça continue comme ça, ça va mal se terminer pour lui.

-Abandonne Sanji, même si tu arrivais à me battre, tu ne sera plus capable de tenir contre mon capitaine, surtout dans l'état où tu seras. Pourquoi t'obstine tu ? Ce n'est qu'un bateau après tout.

-Non, c'est n'est pas que ça. Ce navire restaurant représente l'un des plus grand rêve de Zeff, je ne vous le laisserais pas sans coup férir.

-C'est stupide, rien ne vous empêcherais d'en fabriquer un autre, mais visiblement cette conversation ne va nulle part, alors repren…

Cette fois, ce fut Sanji qui attaqua, et réussit à placer une attaque en plein dans le plexus de Gin, ce dernier fut plier en deux par la douleur et cherchait à retrouver son souffle. Mais Sanji ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, et lui envoya un coup de pied retourné dans la tête, mais le pirate, utilisa la force du coup pour tourner sur lui même et asséna à Sanji un violent coup en pleine tête. Ce qui envoya Sanji valser, KO.

-Ça y est, pas trop tôt, dit Krieg en se relevant après avoir regardé le combat puis il se tourna vers les cuistots, je vous conseil de déguerpir si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort.

Les cuisiniers semblèrent plus que disposé à partir, maintenant qu'il avait vu le plus fort d'entre eux se faire écraser par l'adjoint de Krieg, mais Zeff s'avança et croisa les bras.

-Désolé, mais je n'irais nulle part, dit il d'une voix butée.

-Dans ce cas, Gin occupe toi de ce vieillard et jette le aux requins, ordonna le capitaine en se tournant vers son bras droit.

Gin s'avançait vers Zeff, quand une colonne d'eau sortit de la mer, et lui fonça dessus, il réussit à l'éviter de justesse en faisant un grand bond en arrière, mais il reçut un coup qui l'envoya au tapis, et il y resta.

-Ce combat n'est pas encore terminé, je suis toujours là, fit une voix féminine avec un amusement très claire dans le ton.

L'eau finit par retomber, ce qui laissa C.C. apparaître sur le pont en ruine. Elle semblait être contente car elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, demanda Krieg d'une voix menaçante.

-Rien, je suis juste heureuse de voir que ce jeune cuisinier se débrouille aussi bien, bien qu'il ai été mit KO par ton subordonné, ce dernier devait vraiment peiné à tenir debout si la petite attaque que je lui ai envoyé a suffit à le mettre au tapis.

-Vraiment, mais dit moi, il me semble que tu avais prétendu pouvoir me battre sans tes pouvoirs, hors de viens de les utiliser non ? fit Krieg avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, fière de voir que son adversaire n'avait pas pu tenir son esbroufe.

-Correct, à un détail près, j'ai dit que je n'utiliserais pas mes pouvoir pour te vaincre **toi**, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne les utiliserais pas du tout. Si je peux te battre sans, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu battre Gin sans mes pouvoirs, il est beaucoup plus fort que toi, dit elle avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Et sa pique fonctionna à merveille, car Krieg ce dernier chargea son bouclier/canon et lui tira à nouveau dessus avec ces espèces de pieux, à croire qu'il était plus un chasseur de vampire qu'un pirate. Elle réussit à les éviter, tout en s'approchant de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, elle arma son poing et s'apprêta à le frapper de toute ses forces, mais il sortit une grande cape recouverte de pointe acéré vers l'extérieur, empêchant quiconque de l'attaquer directement.

-Hahaha, essais donc de me toucher avec ça ! rigola t il avec arrogance, persuader qu'elle ne l'attaquera pas.

Mais il déchanta vite quand il reçut un coup dans le dos. Son armure avait absorbé la majorité du choc, mais sa colonne vertébrale avait été visé et le coup avait certainement fait des dégâts. Il se retourna pour voir Chitsu le regarder avec un regard mêlant amusement et…sadisme ?

-Tu es tellement certain que ta cape te protége que tu ne fait même pas attention à ce que fait ton adversaire. D'autant plus que cette protection réduit de manière drastique ton champs de visibilité, je n'ai donc eu aucun mal à me glisser dans ton dos. Heureusement que tu portais cette armure, sinon tes vertèbres auraient été briser sur le coup, dit elle avec un sourire cruel tout en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

-Je vois, puisque la défense ne marche pas avec toi, alors je vais me concentrer sur l'attaque, fit Krieg en prenant sa deuxième épaulière et colla les deux ensemble un peu comme une cymbale. Les deux s'emboîtèrent et un long manche en sortit, et une pointe d'acier sortit à l'autre bout.

Il la balança comme une massue vers l'immortelle, qui arma le haki de l'armement dans son poing, avant de frapper cette espèce de lance. Mais il se produisit une violente explosion, chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Elle fut violemment envoyé en arrière, la main gauche complètement hors d'usage, le choc avait du briser toutes ses phalanges et la douleur était presque insupportable, mais elle se retint de hurler, elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Krieg, mais ce dernier avait vu son visage se crisper sous la douleur, ce qui lui indiqua que son coup avait fait de gros dégâts.

-Hé bien fillette, tu croyais pouvoir arrêter ma lance détonante à main nue ? Pauvre idiote, elle pèse plus d'une tonne et elle provoque une explosion en fonction de la force de l'impact. Je vais te frapper avec jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de toi qu'un tas de chair informe !

C.C sentait que ses os se reconstituait déjà, et la douleur était nettement moins élevé, mais elle continua de simulé d'être blessé, afin de tromper Krieg. Celui ci lui fonça dessus et fit tournoyer sa lance avec une vitesse incroyable compte tenu du poids de cette dernière. C.C. avait bien de la peine à les éviter sans utiliser ses pouvoirs tout en continuant de simuler sa blessure. Son haki de l'armement n'était pas assez puissant pour contrer les coups, et elle était vraiment nul en haki de l'observation, ce qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Après deux bonnes minutes d'esquive, elle réussit à lui faucher les pieds après qu'il ai fait l'erreur de faire un grand mouvement qui laissait sa garde ouverte. Le croche pied lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le fit tomber sur le dos. C.C. ne perdit pas de temps, monta sur lui et lui décocha un puissant coup de poing au visage, elle l'avait chargé avec autant de haki que possible. Le coup avait visiblement sonné Krieg, car il resta un peu les yeux dans le vague après avoir reçu le coup, elle enchaîna avec sa main gauche, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était plus blessé, puis la droite, la gauche, la droite… Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire de Krieg ne soit plus qu'un trou sans dents et remplit d'hémoglobine. Il était manifestement KO. Elle soupira et descendit du pirate, épuisé, et s'asseye. Elle vit les cuisiniers au loin lui faire de grand signe, auquel elle répondit de geste de la main avec le sourire, sans chercher à comprendre qu'ils cherchaient à l'avertir que Krieg n'était pas KO et s'était relevé. Mais elle ne le su que trop tard, quand il lui asséna un coup de toutes ses forces avec sa lance en plein sur la tête. Après un coup aussi violent, C.C. était au bord de l'évanouissement, le fait qu'elle était encore consciente et que sa tête avait gardé son intégrité sans exploser comme un fruit mûr, était un miracle, mais après un coup pareil, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se relevé avant un moment. Elle sentit Krieg la soulevé la sa tunique et la jeter en l'air verticalement. Quand elle le vit armé son coup, elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire, il comptait se servir d'elle comme d'une balle de baseball de sa lance comme d'une batte. Si elle recevait encore un seul coup, elle ne s'en relèvera pas, aussi n'avait elle pas le choix. Au moment où il porta son coup, elle transforma son corps afin que sa lance passe à travers elle sans rien toucher, et elle lui envoya une lame de vent aussi puissante qu'elle le pouvait. Ce qu'elle vu pour la dernière fois fut la blessure qu'elle infligea à Krieg, avant de sombre dans l'inconscience et dans l'océan.

xxxIIIxxx

Elle se réveilla, le corps recouvert de bandage, mais elle n'avait absolument plus mal, son corps avait récupéré. Observant autours d'elle, elle constata qu'elle était dans une chambre, qui avait un trou dans le plafond ? Peut être l'impact du boulet de Luffy… Ce qui la fit sursauter, elle était là allonger dans un lit, alors que Luffy et ses compagnons partait pour une destination inconnue. Elle se leva et les enleva tous avant de s'habiller. Une fois vêtu, elle descendit, et constata que les dégâts qu'avaient fait les pirates avaient été réparé. Les cuistots avaient encore pour la plupart des bandages, mais aucun ne semblait vraiment en mauvais état, et ils semblaient cuisiner tout aussi bien que d'habitude. Elle vit d'ailleurs Sanji en train de cuisiner, et alla vers lui, celui ci la remarqua et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Ah, mademoiselle Chitsu, je suis heureux de vous voir sur pied.

-Bonjour Sanji, je vois que tu va bien, dit elle avec un petit sourire.

-Bof, je souffre encore des coups que j'ai reçu de Gin, mais ça va, ça ne m'empêche pas de cuisiner. D'ailleurs vous allez vous joindre à nous j'espère, le déjeuné est presque prêt. Comme ça fait plusieurs jours que l'on a pas vu le moindre client, alors on mange dans la grande salle.

-Plusieurs jours ? Mais combien de temps ai je dormis ?

-Une semaine je dirais.

-Une semaine ! Depuis le temps, les autres ont certainement rattrapé cette maudite Nami.

-Ah, quel dommage que ma douce Nami ne soit pas là, soupira Sanji.

-Je peux te conseillé de ne rien attendre d'elle, cette harpie n'a d'amour que l'argent, dit C.C. d'un ton montrant clairement son mépris.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, une personne comme elle est foncièrement bonne, si elle attache une grande importance à l'argent, c'est qu'il y a une raison derrière cette obsession.

-Un dérangement mental, ou une cupidité aigue ?

-Je vous aurait cru plus compréhensive, vous me semblez très prompte à jugé les gens, répondit Sanji avec une pointe de déception.

-J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour pouvoir jugé rapidement une personne, j'ai navigué en leur compagnie pendant au moins trois semaines, et ça m'a suffit pour les connaître suffisamment pour les juger. Nami n'est pas mauvaise en soi, mais son amour immodéré de l'argent peut la pousser à des extrémités que je jugerais comme mauvaise, sans parler qu'elle a une espèce de complexe de l'autorité, voulant que sa voix ne soit pas contesté, ce genre de chose m'horripile de la part d'une personne qui n'a pas l'âme d'un chef mais qui se revendique comme tel. Même si je dois bien avouer que Luffy n'est pas le capitaine rêvé, lui est capable de gagner le cœur des gens, et d'être écouter par eux, il n'a pas besoin de les menacer ou de les frapper pour ça. Un vrai chef ne va pas vers les autres, ce sont les autres qui sont attirés par lui.

-Mh, mais je soutient que tu juges trop promptement mademoiselle Nami.

-Comme tu veux, de toute façon on sera fixé quand on les auras rejoins.

-Qui ça on ? demanda Sanji.

-Et bien, toi et moi bien sûr, je t'ai bien observé pendant ton combat, et tu es incroyable, Luffy avait bien raison, on ne trouvera pas d'autres cuistots comme toi.

-Je vois, désolé, mais c'est non, je ne peux partir d'ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me dois d'honorer une promesse.

-Une promesse qui a un rapport avec ce restaurant ou Zeff je suppose.

-Oui, j'ai promis de l'aider à monter ce restaurant.

-Et c'est chose faite, ce restaurant est connue dans le monde entier, tu as accomplit ta promesse, alors pourquoi rester ?

Sanji resta silencieux, cherchant quoi répondre. Aussi C.C. réattaqua.

-N'as tu donc pas envie de trouver All Blue ?

-Si mais…

-Je peux te dire que tu ne le trouveras jamais en restant ici, coupa t elle, et ce n'est pas en écoutant les ragots de clients sur le sujet que tu trouveras sa position, je à travers Grand Line depuis des années, plus d'une décennie même, et je n'ai trouvé aucun endroit qui y ressemblerait.

Sanji la regarda avec un regard surpris, il ne s'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ai autant d'expérience en matière de voyage.

-Mais si c'est la cas, pourquoi es tu dans un équipage qui vient à peine de se former ?

-Je le suis car un ami m'a demandé de veiller sur Luffy, alors je le suis pour tenir ma promesse, mais une fois qu'il sera capable de vaincre toute menace potentiel, je considèrerais que j'ai fait ma part et je me retirerais, mais c'est pas demain la veille. Mais pour en revenir à toi, es tu certain de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? Je doute que tu trouves un équipage comme le nôtre, et nous ne trouverons jamais un cuisinier aussi talentueux que toi, sans parler de tes compétences au combat.

-Merci pour la proposition, mais ma décision est prise, je restes ici.

Puis il repartit. Chitsu ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer, elle n'avais pas l'éloquence de Lelouch, hélas, il aurait sûrement su le convaincre, mais elle n'avait pas son charisme, et elle ne l'aura certainement jamais. Elle se demanda si elle avait encore une chance de le convaincre, peut être en lui promettant un baiser ? Non, même si elle était vraiment prête à aller aussi loin, il refuserait, il avait beau être un homme à femme, ce n'était pas un pervers. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de le convaincre. Soudain, elle entendit une dispute dans le restaurant, elle alla voir par curiosité, et tomba sur une sorte de règlement de compte entre Sanji et Zeff. Apparemment la soupe n'avait pas été une réussite car tout le monde l'avait renversé par terre, ce qui avait certainement mis le blondinet dans une colère noire. Et Zeff semblait lui dire ses quatre vérités, après ça, si Sanji voulait toujours rester, c'est qu'il était vraiment masochiste. Il partit en claquant la porte, C.C. alla vers la marmite où se trouvait la soupe et goûta. Cette dernière est un vrai régale pour les papilles, de quoi émoustiller n'importe quel gourmet, les cuisiniers avaient donc fait une mise en scène, pour le chasser ou le persuader de partir ?

-Dit moi chef, cette soupe est délicieuse, alors pourquoi reprocher à Sanji de l'avoir raté ? demanda t elle avec un ton faussement candide.

Zeff ne fut pas dupe, et compris qu'elle voulais connaître la raison de cette mascarade.

-Evidemment qu'elle est délicieuse, répondit le chef coq, Sanji est un véritable cordon bleu, il serait incapable de rater un plat, même en le faisant exprès, il est le seul de ma connaissance à pouvoir m'égaler voir me dépasser en terme de cuisine. Si on a joué la comédie, c'est uniquement pour le pousser vers toi.

-Désolé, je suis déjà prise, vous ne pourrez pas le caser avec moi, dit elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Pas vers toi de cette manière ! Le pousser à rejoindre votre équipage, j'ai bien vu que le gamin au chapeau de paille le désirait comme cuisinier, et je peux t'assurer que vous n'en trouverez pas deux comme lui.

-Je vois, comme il est très attaché à vous, vous cherchez à le faire partir à l'aventure en vous montrant horrible avec lui. Ce n'est pas bête, bien qu'un peu extrême, mais bon, je suis sûr qu'il ne vous en voudra pas, pas vrai Sanji ? demanda t elle en se tournant vers la porte.

Porte que s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, laissant paraître un Sanji toujours Furax.

-Ouais, j'ai bien entendu ! Puisque vous voulez tellement que je partes, c'est d'accord, il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence, il se tourna vers C.C., lui prit la main et lui dit : Je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde pour conquérir votre cœur.

-Heu…Si tu avais bien écouté, j'ai bien dit que je suis déjà prise, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera, dit elle avec un sourire amusé et gêné.

Ce qui glaça un peu Sanji, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre.

-Bon, puisque c'est décidé, il est temps pour nous de partir, dit elle soulevant Sanji et le posa sur son épaule droite, puis elle se tourna vers Zeff.

-Ce fut un plaisir de manger ici, si un de ces jours je venais à repasser, j'espère que vous m'aurez gardé une table.

-Pas de problème gamine, tu auras la meilleure table de mon restaurant.

-Ah la bonne heure, il est temps, partons, dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, toujours avec Sanji en guise de sac à dos.

-Attends, mon bateau est de l'autre côté, dit il en s'agitant.

-Ton bateau ? Désolé, mais je suis au regret de te dire qu'on va devoir le laisser ici, on irait trop lentement avec lui.

-Mais comment va t on les rattraper dans ce cas ?

-Par la voie des airs bien sûr, après m'avoir vu combattre, tu devrais prendre ça comme une évidence.

A peine avait elle finit de parler qu'elle prit de l'élan, et se propulsa dans les airs. Elle eut de la difficulté à gagner de l'altitude à cause de la charge qu'elle portait sur le dos, mais une fois à bonne hauteur, elle pu foncer avec la célérité habituelle.

-Au fait, accroche toi bien, parce que ça va aller très vite ! cria t elle pour couvrir le son du vent.

XXX à suivre XXX

Voilà enfin le chapitre 9, désolé pour temps mis pour le faire, mais j'ai sans arrêt des idées de nouvelle fic qui me vienne, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les écrires, sauf qu'a chaque fois, ben je m'arrête très vite parce que je me dit que je dois continuer des fics en cours, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je dois en avoir une demi dizaine de fic commencer mais le premier chapitre n'est même pas terminé. Sinon, pour la fic « la guerre ne meurt jamais », je dois avouer que je sèche, je sais parfaitement ce qui dois arriver pour continuer l'histoire, mais je n'arrive pas à lui donner forme ( ça fait plus d'une demi année que je ne l'ai pas continué alors je sais que je dois m'y remettre, mais je cale). Au fait, il n'y a qu'une seule personne (en la personne de Bloblo qui m'a répondu à propos du petit sondage sur les possible arrivé de Lelouch, et les deux sont impel down ou le puissant pirate…Bon, au moins comme il n'y a qu'une seul personne à m'avoir répondu, je ne vais pas devoir compter les voix. Les deux possibilités sont enregistrées merci.


	10. Vent funeste sur dictature poissonnière

Voici la suite

Je tiens au passage à remercier CCTheWolfie pour avoir traduit ma fic en anglais (ça y est, me voici lancé pour une carrière internationale ! LOL). Merci également à Mistykeiry et Galin pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour ce qui est du devenir de Lelouch, j'en parlerais à la fin. Sur ceux, je vais me retirer, histoire de laisser à nos protagonistes (enfin, à C.C. surtout en fait) le devant de la scène, moi je retourne devant mon ordi (même si j'y suis déjà), histoire de continuer leurs péripéties.

Chapitre X

Vent funeste sur la dictature poissonnière

Plusieurs heures plus tard après leur départ du Baratie. C.C. et Sanji firent une pause sur une petite île sur le chemin. Enfin c'est surtout C.C. qui la fait, la pause, car elle n'est pas habitué à porté quelqu'un pendant des heures. Elle sortit un bout de papier, le posa sur sa main et attendit. Le papier bougea de lui même, ce qui intrigua Sanji, qui ne ressentait aucun vent.

-C'est quoi ce papier ?

-C'est un morceau de viva card, elle indique la direction de la carte principale. La carte en question est la mienne, mais je l'ai glissé dans le chapeau de Luffy et fixé afin qu'elle ne s'envole pas. Ainsi je peux le retrouver où qu'il aille. Sans ce moyen il me serait difficile de les retrouver.

-Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de chose pareil.

-Normal, on n'en trouve que sur Grand Line, et encore même là elle est rare car très chère. Mais peu importe, dit elle en rangeant le morceau de papier dans sa poche, on a la direction alors allons y.

Une heure de plus passa avant qu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'île. Vu d'en haut, ils remarquèrent rapidement un grand palais le long de la mer, ainsi que plusieurs villages aux alentours, dont l'un d'eux est en très mauvais état. Après un petit moment de réflexion, elle préféra aller dans l'un des villages plutôt que d'aller dans ce palais qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Le village en question était à proximité du palais, et était de taille respectable, sûrement le plus grand des villages de l'île. Il semblait assez peuplé, vu le petit monde dans les rues, qui fut d'ailleurs très surpris de voir un homme et une femme descendre du ciel. Une fois arrivé sur le planché des vaches, C.C. s'assit à même le sol, épuisé par la traversé, il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça mais le blondinet était plutôt lourd.

-Attendez ma demoiselle, je vais vous porter ! S'exclama le cuisinier en plaçant son bras gauche sous les jambes de l'immortelle pour la soulever, ce qu'il fit rapidement, ce qui surpris C.C. qui ne pu s'empêcher de placer ses bras autours du cou de Sanji pour plus de stabilité, celui ci fut envoyé aux anges par ce geste.

-Merci mon dieu, dit il avec un sourire béat, les yeux transformés en cœurs.

-Ne prends pas t'es rêves pour des réalités, dit elle en se dématérialisant, pour se libéré de la prise du blond un peu hystérique, avant de poser les pieds par terre. Les gens autours les regardaient avec des yeux ahuris, déjà surpris par l'arrivé de ce couple insolite, et maintenant, il voyait la femme se transformer en brume avant de retrouver forme humaine, autant dire qu'ils avaient vu leur quota de bizarrerie pour la décennie à venir. L'un d'eux, un homme barbu vêtu d'un uniforme de policier, moustachu et couvert de cicatrices, et chose surprenante un moulin à vent sur sa casquette, s'approcha pour engager la conversation.

-Heu…Bonjour, qui êtes vous ? Que venez vous faire dans notre village ?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Chitsu et voici Sanji, dit l'immortelle avec son éternel air indifférent. Nous sommes ici car nous recherchons nos compagnons qui poursuivait un femme du nom de Nami, les auriez vous vu ?

-Nami ?! Qu'est ce que vous voulez à cette mégère ? demanda le villageois avec une expression de dégoût.

-Quoi ! Comment as tu osé appelé Nami chan ! Espèce de… ! cria soudainement Sanji, mais il fut coupé dans son élan de colère par la pirate éternelle qui lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac, associé à un peu de haki pour plus d'impact, histoire de le faire taire. Le pauvre cuisinier fut plié en deux, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

-Désolé Sanji, mais j'aimerais mener cette conversation de manière cordiale, dit C.C. d'un ton monocorde avant de retourner son attention sur le villageois qui avait été intimidé par la brutalité du geste. Pardonnez nous cette interruption, nous cherchons Nami car elle nous a dérobé notre navire, ainsi que toute les richesses que nous possédions alors qu'elle avait intégré notre équipage.

-Je vois, si Nami vous a volé, c'est que vous êtes des pirates, n'est ce pas ? demanda t il avec un mépris plus qu'évident.

-En effet, nous le sommes, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit nous justes si vous savez où trouver Nami ou nos compagnons.

-Si vous cherchez Nami, vous n'avez qu'a aller voir à Arlong Park, ce lieu est occupé par une bande de pirates, vous vous entendrez sûrement très bien avec eux, fit il d'un air à la fois condescendant et méprisant, apparemment il ne tenait pas les pirates en haute estime, comme 99% de la population civil et militaire.

Chitsu le remercia de manière cordiale, ne prenant pas en compte le comportement de l'homme en face d'elle et aida Sanji à se relever avant de prendre le chemin vers Arlong Park, en allant lentement pour que Sanji, qui venait tout juste de retrouver son souffle puisse suivre.

-Désolé de t'avoir frappé Sanji, fit C.C. une fois hors du village, mais si tu t'avais laissé inonder d'insulte ce vieil homme, on ne saurait pas grand chose sur cette île ou où trouver Nami.

-Y a pas de mal Chitsu swan, fit Sanji avec le rouge aux joues, tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux ! dit il en tournant autours d'elle, ce qui la poussa inconsciemment à presser le pas afin de s'éloigner de ce masochiste détraqué. Après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à Arlong park, où se trouvait le dit palais qu'elle avait vu depuis le ciel. Elle sorti sa viva card et la laissa bouger sur sa main, et se mit à bouger en direction de la mer, ce qui signifit que Luffy était encore en bateau, ils étaient arrivés les premiers. C.C. du réfléchir quelques instants sur le marche à suivre, si le vieux du village lui avait indiqué Arlong Park, c'est que soi Nami était déjà arrivé, soit il y aurait des gens pour lui dire où la trouver ailleurs qu'ici. Mais devait elle y aller tout de suite ou attendre que ses compagnons soit arrivés ? Sans parler qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si Nami était arrivé ou non, elle ne se rappels pas avoir vu le Vogue Merry, mais en même temps, cette petite caravelle est bien petite et peut passer inaperçu depuis le ciel. Finalement elle se décida.

-Sanji, attends moi ici, je vais de voir ce qui se passe dans cet « Arlong park », quoi que tu entends, ne bouge pas et attends que je revienne.

Sur ces mots elle disparu en brume, devenant aussi invisible et impalpable qu'un nuage. Elle se dirigea sous cette forme vers le palais des hommes poissons, passant par dessus le mur d'enceinte et observa. La cour se trouvant devant le palais étais relié à la mer par un petit canal, qui était fermé par une porte d'acier. La cour était plutôt vaste, avec des chaises longues et des parasols un peu partout, avec des hommes poissons profitant du soleil. A les voir ainsi, elle pouvait en déduire qu'ils ne craignaient nullement les villageois, ils avaient du tellement les terrifié qu'une rébellion n'était même pas pensable. Les hommes poissons n'était guère nombreux, une petite vingtaine tout au plus, tous habillé avec des bermuda à fleurs horrible et des chemises qui lui rappelait beaucoup les chemises hawaïenne de son ancien monde, la preuve que cette abomination est indémodable. Une sorte de « trône » se trouvait devant le palais, sous un toit de pierre sur le devant, peut être le siège du chef, voir même certainement son siège, mais il n'y avait personne dessus, il devait donc être absent. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était probablement à l'extérieur, ou alors à l'intérieur du palais. C.C. penchait plutôt pour la première solution, et décida donc de se renseigner un petit peu auprès de ces hommes aquatiques, elle apparu donc au milieu de la cour, juste devant trois hommes poissons en train de se dorer la pilule écailleuse au soleil. Dire qu'ils étaient surpris est un euphémisme, ils ont même crier de peur, avec un ton plutôt dans les aigue ce qui les rendait encore plus ridicule, une fois la surprise passé, elle laissa place à l'énervement et l'agressivité.

-Que fout une humaine ici ?! Comment est elle rentrée ?! étaient des questions qui fusèrent de part et d'autres, arrivant presque en même temps au point qu'elles était presque incompréhensible.

C.C. prit un air mi amusé mi ennuyé et parla de sa voix monocorde :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu une rousse appelé Nami dans le coin ?

-Quoi ?! On s'en cogne de ce que tu veux ! Dégage d'ici avant que… commença à vociférer un homme poisson quand il perdit soudainement sa tête coupé net par…un coup de vent ? Les autres hommes poissons virent ça entre horreur et surprise. C.C. fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu quelques chose et ignora le cadavre, et répéta sa question avec le même ton.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu une rousse appelé Nami dans le coin ?

-Capturé la, cria un des hommes poissons en se jetant sur elle, les autres suivirent tels des moutons de Panurges, jetant à la poubelle leur instinct de préservation comme les dit moutons. C.C. ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de lassitude en voyant une telle stupidité, et décida d'y couper court en invoquant une tornade autours d'elle qui envoya valser tous les hommes poissons qui l'attaquèrent. Ces derniers tombèrent inerte sur le sol, mais en vie, pour la plupart. Elle en prit un au hasard, et commença à le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge.

-Je répète ma question pour la dernière fois : Avez vous vu une rousse appelé Nami dans le coin ?

-Non ! Elle n'est pas revenu depuis plus de quatre mois ! déballa rapidement l'homme poisson en se protégeant avec ses bras.

-Qu'elle est le lien entre cette île et nami ?

-Elle viens de cette île, du village de Kokoyashi, le village que se trouve tout près d'ici.

-A t'elle quelques choses à voir avec vous ?

A cette question, l'homme poisson se mura dans le silence, C.C. reposa encore la question sans plus de résultat. La torture n'était pas son dada, mais après des années de travail dans le monde de l'ombre, elle avait du se faire un peu la main en la matière. Elle commença par quelque chose de simple, le cassage de doigt. Elle prit la main gauche de son prisonnier, et le retourna lentement l'index, ce qui le fit crier de douleur. Il essaya de la frapper avec sa main droite, mais C.C. se contenta de se rendre immatérielle, laissant le poing la traverser sans difficulté et sans dégât. Il retourna ensuite le majeur, puis l'annulaire, avant de finir sur le petit doigt. L'homme poisson pleurait à chaude larme, mais ne parlait toujours pas. L'immortelle décida donc de monter un peu le niveau, elle dégaina son couteau qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, au cas où, lui prit la main droite, et glissa la lame sous l'ongle du pouce, et le souleva trèèèèès lentement, puis l'arracha. L'homme poisson hurla encore plus fort qu'avant et remua pour se dégager, mais C.C. le tenait fermement au sol, utilisant le haki de l'armement pour contrer la force brut. Elle continua avec les autres doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque au bout du troisième.

-Arrête ! J'en peux plus, que la douleur s'arrête !

-Si tu veux que j'arrête parle !

-Nami fait parti de notre équipage, c'est notre cartographe.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est elle pas avec vous et qu'elle sillonne les océans en dérobant l'argent des autres ?

-A cause d'un marché avec le capitaine Arlong, il a promis de libérer le village de Kokoyashi si elle lui apportait 100 millions de berry, et ça fait près de 10 ans qu'elle réunit l'argent.

-Je vois, je comprends mieux maintenant, merci bien, dit C.C. avec un sourire, avant de l'assommer d'un coup bien placé à la nuque.

Maintenant elle en est sûrs, Nami n'est toujours pas là, tout comme Luffy et ses compagnons, par conséquent, elle est allé trop vite, ou c'est eux qui sont allé trop lentement. En tout cas, il va falloir attendre, à moins qu'elle ne reparte pour aller voir directement Luffy et lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait apprit. Le connaissant, il était claire qu'il allait vouloir combattre Arlong, mais…Sera t il assez fort pour en venir à bout ? Si cet Arlong a pu tenir cette région sous son joug pendant plus de dix années, en poussant l'arrogance au point de ce construire un palais, sans que la marine du coin ne parvienne à le déloger, c'est qu'il doit être redoutable. Elle même en viendrait à bout aisément, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle mache le travail à Luffy, car sinon, il sera incapable de se défendre une fois arrivé à Grand Line, elle l'avait déjà privé de Krieg, alors qu'il voulait l'affrontrer… Le plus sûr serait de le laisser combattre Arlong, et n'intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, et si ça venait à arriver, c'est décider, elle lui concoctera un petit entrainement spécial qui lui passera l'envie de devenir le roi des pirates, mais qui le rendra redoutable s'il réussit à l'accomplir sans craquer. Coupant court à ses méditations, elle quitta Arlong park, non sans avoir laissé un petit message à Arlong, afin qu'il n'en prenne pas aux villageois.

« Arlong, ta vie facile sur cette île est terminé, je vais m'assuré que tu retourne des abysses que tu n'aurais jamais du quitter

Chitsu »

Elle aurait pu faire un message un peu plus menaçant, mais elle n'avais pas envie de se prendre la tête, cette signature avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Une fois dehors, elle retrouva Sanji, presque affolé par ce qu'il avait vu mais qui n'avais pas bougé, comme elle l'avait demandé.

-Te voilà Chitsu Swan, j'étais mort d'inquiétude, j'ai entendu des combat, mais j'ai attendu, comme tu me l'as demandé, fit Sanji avec des cœurs plein les yeux.

-Merci, je n'aurais pas aimé que tu vois _ça_. J'ai collecté des infos très intéressantes, partons d'ici, je te raconterais en route.

Ils prirent la route en direction de leur point d'arrivé, c'est à dire le village de Kokoyashi. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait apprit, à savoir le pourquoi de la trahison de Nami et sa relation avec les pirates d'Arlong.

-Je vois, fit d'un ton sombre Sanji en allumant une cigarette, elle est donc contrainte et forcé de dérober de l'argent aux autres en s'approchant d'eux, afin de pouvoir racheter son village, c'est vraiment courageux de sa part, surtout quand on sait qu'elle devait même pas avoir dix ans quand elle s'est lancée.

-Je sais, mais elle ne récupérera jamais son village, fit C.C. en haussant des épaules.

-Et pourquoi ça, tu as bien dit qu'elle doit réunir 100 millions pour le racheter non ?

-Oui, mais à ton avis, pense tu sincèrement qu'Arlong abandonneras réellement ce village pour de l'argent ? Bien sûr que non, et dans l'éventualité quasi nulle qu'il accepte, les villages aux alentours se viderais pour aller à Kokoyashi, afin d'être hors de sa portée, ce qui l'énervera et le fera attaque Kokoyashi, retour à la case départ. Non, il fait ça pour donner des faux espoirs à Nami, tout en récupérant une belle somme au passage.

-L'enfoiré ! Je vais lui démonter la tête ! cria Sanji, hors de lui.

-Du calme, petit blondinet, je suis au regret de te dire que tu n'as aucune chance contre Arlong, mais je pense que tu pourra t'occuper de ceux qui l'entoure, ce sera à Luffy de se charger de lui.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu es devenu un pirate sans savoir ça ? Quand deux équipages de pirates s'affronte, les deux capitaines s'affrontent toujours, un peu comme dans le davy back fight, mais sans les règles.

-Le quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais un autre jour, en tout cas, il s'agit de décider si on attends ici ou si l'on rejoins Luffy et les autres qui sont toujours en mer.

-C'est comme tu veux Chitsu swan.

-Dans ce cas, on attends ici, au cas où Arlong s'énerverais et viendrais se venger sur les villages, auquel cas, ce sera à nous de l'affronter, mais j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au village, et cherchèrent une auberge, mais sans succès. Ils apprirent qu'elle avait fermé depuis des années à cause du fait que personne ne venait sur cette îles à cause d'Arlong Park. Ils durent donc se faire loger chez des habitants, choses qui fut particulièrement difficile à faire quand tout le village a apprit que vous êtes des pirates.

_S'ils étaient aussi fort pour le combat que pour la déduction, ils auraient bouté ces hommes poissons hors de leur île depuis des lustres_, pensa cyniquement C.C. durant une âpre discussion pour convaincre une famille de les héberger pendant la nuit. C.C. du promettre de les payer, et Sanji de faire la cuisine pour qu'ils acceptent, mais au moins ils avaient un toit pour la nuit. Le repas se fit dans une ambiance plutôt glaciale, bien que le délicieux repas concocté par le blondinet fumeur améliora l'humeur de leurs hôtes. Les deux enfants du couples étaient heureux car le repas leur plurent énormément, le plus petit s'approcha de Sanji pour le remercier du repas, mais le père l'arrêta et le plaça à distance, ce qui attrista le cuisinier tout comme ça l'irrita.

-Il ne vais rien lui faire vous savez, s'il voulais vous faire du mal, il aurait empoissonné la nourriture qu'il vous a cuisiné, dit C.C. d'un ton acerbe.

Le couple resta silencieux malgré la remarque, ce qui fit soupirer l'immortelle. Sanji s'apprêtait à allumé une cigarette quand la mère lui cria d'aller fumer dehors, hors de portée des enfants. Sanji fut presque décontenancé par les hurlements, mais ce traita d'idiot d'avoir voulu fumé à côté d'enfants. Il sorti donc de table, et alla dehors afin de s'en griller une. C.C. se retrouva donc seul, face à quatre personnes pour qui elle n'aspirait que mépris, difficile d'avoir une conversation courtoise dans un cas pareil. Chitsu resta donc muette comme une tombe, en échos au mur qu'elle avait face à elle, et elle est plutôt à l'aise dans ce genre d'habitude, n'étant pas de nature très expressive, tout le contraire de Luffy.

Après une bonne demi heure, C.C. prit congé, rapidement suivit de Sanji. Ils devaient partager la même chambre, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sanji, Chitsu elle s'en moquait. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, avant de se mettre au lit, pendant que Sanji essayait de se relever, ayant perdu deux litres de sang par hémorragie nasale.

xxxIIIxxx

Le réveil fut pour le moins violent, surtout lorsque C.C. s'aperçu que Sanji était allongé contre son dos, et avait ses mains posé sur la poitrine de l'immortelle, la serrant doucement. C.C. n'avait jamais été pudique, elle l'avait prouvé en se déshabillant sans la moindre gêne face au cuistot, toutefois elle ne se laisse pas toucher sans réagir, le blondinet l'apprit dans la douleur. Une douzaine de baffes chargées de haki plus tard, C.C. s'habilla rapidement, puis sortit de la chambre, laissant un cuisinier au visage violet évanouis sur le lit. Elle évita soigneusement la famille, n'ayant absolument pas envie de leur parler, surtout en sachant que seul le néant lui répondra. Elle laissa néanmoins une liasse d'un million de berry sur la table, ainsi qu'un petit mot de remerciement, histoire de tenir sa promesse. Une fois dehors, elle constata qu'il y avait une certaine effervescence chez les villageois, mêlé à de la peur, voir de la panique, curieux mélange. Elle apprit de la part d'un habitant qu'ils paniquaient parce qu'ils avaient apprit que quelqu'un avait massacré les hommes resté à Arlong Park alors qu'il était à l'extérieur. Du coup Arlong est devenu fou de rage et cherche activement le responsable, ravageant tout les villages qu'il fouillait.

_Aie, apparemment, il n'a pas eu tout à fait la réaction auquel je m'attendais, moi qui pensais qu'il attendrait de pied ferme que je revienne sur les « lieux du crime », le voilà qui retourne tout l'île pour me retrouver. Bon il semblerait que je vais devoir intervenir. _

xxxIIIxxx

Après avoir apprit qu'Arlong avait commencé à bouger, C.C. partit vers le village où il était actuellement. Il était à l'autre bout de l'île, coup de chance, comme ça Sanji prendra du temps pour venir, elle aura du temps pour le finir, bien qu'elle regrette que ce ne soit pas Luffy qui s'en occupe. Au bout de moins d'une minutes de vol, elle arriva au village, enfin on ne pouvait plus vraiment lui donner ce nom. Les maisons avaient toutes été renversé, et posé à l'envers, le toit en contacte avec le sol. Les habitants semblaient encore en vie, ce qui était surprenant, par contre, il arriva quelque chose dont elle ne s'attendait pas. Les villageois se jetèrent sur elle au moment même où elle posa le pied au sol. Elle réussit à se dégager grâce à ces pouvoirs, mais ils la poursuivirent obstinément.

-C'est elle ! C'est celle qui a attaqué Arlong Park, capturons la et ramenons là à Arlong ! crièrent ils.

C.C. comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur, en épargnant les hommes poissons, ces derniers avaient tout raconté à leur chef, qui met l'île sans dessus dessous pour la trouver. Bien qu'elle même n'ai rien à craindre, ce n'est pas le cas de ces villageois, eux qui vivent déjà dans la terreur, voilà que quelqu'un débarque et met le tyran en rogne, il y a de quoi être énervé en effet, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

-Où est parti Arlong ? demanda t elle en esquivant les villageois.

-Ta gueule ! cria l'un des villageois. On va te choper et te ramener à Arlong salope ! Tu va payer pour ce que tu as fait !

-Comment ça « ce que j'ai fait » ? N'allez pas me dire que tuer les hommes poissons qui vous martyrisent vous attristent si ?

-A cause de toi, on risque de tous mourir ! cria une femme en larme. On vivant tranquillement avant ton arrivé, et maintenant ils vont tous nous tués !

-Hola ! On se calme maintenant ! cria l'immortelle en envoyant une rafale qui envoya valser tous les villageois, les mettant au tapis. Si je suis là, c'est pour mettre une terme à la dictature d'Arlong, si j'ai attaqué Arlong Park, c'était pour m'attaquer à lui, mais il n'était pas là à ce moment là, je suis donc partit. Je suis venu ici parce qu'on m'a dit qu'il était dans votre village, alors je repose ma question :Où est il ?

La colère de C.C. refroidit aussitôt celle des villageois, qui paraissait plus apeuré qu'autre chose, la plupart pleuraient, les autres la regardaient toujours avec haine. Mais l'un d'eux se décida finalement à lui répondre.

-Il parti par là, dit le garçon en lui indiquant le nord, tu ferais mieux de dépêcher, afin de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait détruit un village supplémentaire.

C.C. ne se fit pas prier, et elle repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arriver. Suivant la direction donné, elle rattrapa très rapidement les hommes poissons, ces derniers suivaient simplement la route, et était une bonne trentaine, ce qu'il restent d'homme d'équipage, enfin elle l'espère. Les observant un peu du ciel, elle chercha le dénommer Arlong, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de son apparence. Mais un homme poisson titanesque, encore plus grand que les autres, marchait en tête d'un pas décider, portant une chemise à fleur, un bermuda et des tong, comme presque tout les hommes poissons présent, mais chose étrange, il semblait porter une chapka, chose assez incompatible avec des vêtements de plages.

Il était entouré d'hommes poissons plus petits, mais qui semblait plus fort que les hommes poisson lambda, le premier était vêtu d'un kimono de judo ou de karaté, et comme le karaté des hommes poissons est très réputé, c'est sûrement cette solution ci, un homme poulpe, et un homme poisson…avec une bouche très allongé, mais impossible de dire ce qu'il est. Ce sont sûrement ces quatre là qui allait vraiment lui poser problème, les autres sont négligeables. Mais cette fois, pas question d'atterrir comme une fleur, ce sera elle qui portera le premier coup, aussi elle dévia les courants aériens afin des les faire tourner autours de ses bras, de plus en plus vite en prenant son temps. Une fois sa technique chargée, elle lança une double attaque de lame de vent croisé, histoire d'éliminer la piétaille et de porter un coup au moral du reste. L'attaque partit comme une flèche, et frappa si vite que les majorité des hommes poissons périrent découpés sans avoir compris ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et commença à arroser les survivants d'attaques, ne leur laissant aucun répit.

Mais les hommes poissons étaient très rapide. Si l'attaque surprise les avait frappé, maintenant qu'ils se savaient attaqués, ils réagissaient très rapidement, si bien que presque aucun ne fut touché par les salves suivants. Les effectifs hommes poissons avaient été amputé d'un tiers, mais les deux restant restèrent quasiment intacte suite aux attaques suivantes. C.C. le comprit bien, et savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en étant aussi éloigné, l'attaque a distance ne semblait guère efficace contre eux, mais le corps à corps était presque suicidaire, enfin à part quand on a un fruit du démon. De plus, elle avait déjà combattu plus dangereux que ça, alors elle n'allait pas s'enfuir après son carnage, non, elle allait mettre pied à terre, et terminer le combat en les regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Après sa pluie d'attaque, plus un seul arbre des environs était intact ou même debout, et le sol était constellé de trou très long parfaitement découpé. Elle se posa sur une carcasse d'arbre dont il ne restait qu'une partie du tronc, et regarda autours d'elle, ne voyant que des débris, mais elle savait que les hommes poissons se cachaient afin d'évaluer leur adversaire, preuve qu'ils ne sont pas totalement stupide. Elle décida donc de les titiller un peu, histoire de les faire sortir.

-Hé bien ?! C'est tout ce dont est capable les « si puissant » hommes poissons, se terrer dès qu'un ennemi arrive, on aurait du vous appeler les hommes vers, car c'est ce que vous faites de mieux, vous terrer au sol et ramper !

Cette pique eut effet car une dizaine d'hommes poissons lui sautèrent dessus, armé de sabres, d'armes à feu et de leurs poings. C.C. ne voulait même pas s'abaisser à utiliser le haki contre eux, se contentant de les découper avec l'une de ses technique favorites, le fouet du vent. A la différence de la lame, ce n'est pas une attaque rectiligne et régulière, les flux est volontairement chaotique, le rendant variable manière imprévisible avec ses bon et mauvais côtés. L'avantage est que son imprévisibilité le rends presque impossible à esquiver, et même le haki de l'observation n'est pas toujours salvateurs, mais l'inconvénient est que ce chaos rend l'attaque terriblement imprécise, faisant qu'un ennemi n'avais parfois pas besoin d'esquiver car le fouet le ratait tout simplement. Mais cette inconvénient n'était pas sans effet positif, car cette attaque avait finit par être considéré comme étant un attaque hasardeuse avec de forte chance de touche, du coup les ennemis étaient toujours très mal à l'aise quand il avait survécu, pour la bonne raison qu'il savait que la chance ne serait pas toujours de leur côté, et que si l'attaque le vise bien, il ne sera pas possible de l'éviter. Pour vous donner un exemple précis, une lame de vent fait une marque rectiligne sur le sol, le fouet lui est variable, soit c'est une sorte de zigzague, soit ça un vague air droit mais discontinue, comme si seul une partie de la vague touchait, et parfois c'était un peu des deux.

Tout ça pour dire que c'était une attaque jouant avec le hasard, selon ses calculs, les chances de toucher un ennemi isolé son d'une chance sur deux. Plus il y a d'ennemi, plus les chances augmentent, du fait de leur nombre. Elle devait être chanceuse aujourd'hui car sur les dix hommes poissons, huit moururent tranchés par le fouet, les deux restant attaquèrent, le premier tira avec son pistolet, mais la balle se contenta de la traverser sans dégât, mais elle esquiva un léger mouvement d'esquive, afin de cacher une partie de son pouvoir, le deuxième essaya de lui porter un crochet du droit, qui l'aurait sûrement assommé en cas d'impact, mais elle anticipa le coup à l'aide du haki, sans parler de la lenteur de l'homme poisson, après son esquive, elle posa sa main gauche sur la poitrine de l'homme poisson, et décompressa l'oxygène dans ses poumons, faisant exploser ces derniers. La compression/décompression de l'atmosphère est très pratique pour éliminer quelqu'un à coup sûr. Le dernier continua de lui tirer dessus, mais les balles étaient toujours sans effet, il décida donc en tirant son épée et chargea, mais il fit à peine deux pas qu'une lame venteuse le trancha de bas en haut, on peut dire que le deuxième tiers à été éliminer.

-C'est tout ? fit elle avec une voix et un air déçu, franchement je croyais que vous valiez mieux que ça, mais bon, je suppose que c'est mon combat face à Jimbei qui m'a trompé, termina t elle en haussant des épaules.

A peine avait elle finit sa phrase qu'un tronc d'arbre fonça sur elle, si vite qu'elle ne pouvait l'éviter et ne dû son salut qu'a son immatérialité. Arlong, visiblement fou de rage, se tenait debout à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle.

-Pas trop tôt, tu as retrouvé ton courage planqué au fond de tes chaussettes ? demanda t elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Sale vermine humaine ! Eructa t il, tu va voir si les hommes poissons sont des lâches, je ne sais pas quels relations tu as avec ce bâtard de Jimbei, mais je vais te massacrer pour ce que tu as fait !

Une fois ça dit, il chargea. Pas surprise du tout quant à la réaction de son adversaire, C.C. chargea une lame afin d'en finir rapidement, mais elle fut attaqué par derrière, l'un des hommes poissons, celui avec le kimono, avait tenté de lui faire une frappe au cœur, mais son poing avait traverser la poitrine de l'immortelle sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Celle ci n'apprécia pas d'ailleurs de voir cette main sortir de cette endroit, et compressa l'atmosphère sur un rayon de cinq mètres autours d'elle. Cette dernière passa de 1015 hPa (1,015 bar) à 200000 hPa (ou 200 bars), pour donner un équivalent, c'est la pression qui s'exercerait sur vous si vous vous trouviez à 2000 mètres sous l'eau. Autant dire que n'importe qui serait instantanément broyé. C'est ce qui arriva d'ailleurs, le tronc d'arbre sur laquelle elle était se compressa complètement, tombant en morceau. Mais ce qu'elle avait oublié, c'est que l'île des hommes poissons se trouve à dix kilomètres de la surface, ses habitants sont donc habitué à de telles pressions, ce qui fait que l'homme poisson karatéka survécu. Mais la solution est simple, il suffit de faire l'inverse à présent. C.C. décompressa l'atmosphère, la faisant tomber à 0,005 Pa, créant presque un vide autours d'elle, face à une telle chute par rapport à la pression précédente, l'homme poisson aurait du mourir en explosant, mais il avait eu assez de force et de vivacité pour s'écarter et se mettre hors de portée. Mais la décompression eu pour effet de provoquer un puissant souffle, qui balaya tout autours d'elle, et qui envoya valser l'homme poisson à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, C.C. le vit et le regarda amusée.

-Bravo, si tu étais resté près de moi, tu ne serais plus qu'une mare de sang, mais tu as été assez intelligent pour t'éloigner, et assez rapide pour survivre, mes sincères félicitations, dit elle avec un sourire, même si elle savait que son adversaire avait perdu connaissance, et qu'il n'entendais pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle remarqua également que deux autres hommes poissons, le poulpe et celui à la longue bouche, détaler comme des lapins, la laissant seul avec Arlong.

Arlong était également immobile, il s'était arrêté en voyant le poing de son bras droit traverser l'humaine sans être couvert de sans, preuve que la femme en face d'eux avait le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon de type Logia, ce qui n'allait pas leur facilité la tâche. Mais quand il vit les dégâts qu'elle provoqua autours d'elle, voyant les arbres se comprimer, l'herbe s'écraser, et Kuroobi tomber soudainement à genou, Arlong comprit qu'il ne devait absolument pas s'approcher s'il voulait survivre. La suite lui donna raison car l'onde de choc l'aurait envoyé valser dans les airs s'il s'était approché davantage, seule sa masse et sa force lui permit de rester au sol. Il ressentit de la peur, amplifié par le fait de voir ses hommes l'abandonner, le laissant seul, il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, les tripes se nouant et les doigts tremblants. Il se disait bien que cette humaine lui disait quelque chose, maintenant il s'en souvenait, un des derniers membres d'équipage de Roger encore en vie, la pirate Chitsu, réputé pour être insaisissable et imprévisible, avec une prime faisant dix fois la sienne. Arlong avait toujours considéré les humains comme des êtres inférieurs, à l'instar de ce que disait Fisher Tiger, mais il savait reconnaître quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, surtout avec un tel écart de force. Elle sembla s'en apercevoir car elle se tourna vers lui après avoir parler à Kuroobi et le regarda avec un regard mêlant condescendance et mépris.

-Tu viens de comprendre que tu ne peux pas me battre, pas vrai ?

Arlong sursauta presque, surpris qu'elle ai su comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui l'effrayait encore plus.

-C'est normal, dit elle en s'approchant lentement de lui, les proies ressentent toujours le danger pour leur vie lorsqu'il se trouve face à un prédateur, surtout quand la proie en question ne se trouve pas sur son terrain de prédilection. Si tu étais dans l'eau, tu pourrais survivre face à moi, mais sur terre, aucune chance.

Une fois sa tirade terminé, elle se trouvait juste face à Arlong, rendant la scène comique. L'écart de taille était énorme, C.C. arrivait à peine au nombril d'Arlong, mais malgré cet écart, elle le regardait dans les yeux sans aucune peur, mais de l'amusement et de la moquerie. Lui était paralysé, terrifié, il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que le moindre mouvement puisse être perçu comme un acte d'agression et signe son arrêt de mort.

-Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire, Arlong, qui te donne une chance de vivre, et même de conserver ta place en tant que maître, dit elle avec un regard sérieux, pouvant que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas une plaisanterie.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu va devoir affronté quelqu'un, si tu perds, tu prends tes cliques et tes claques, et que je n'entende plus jamais parler de toi, mais si tu sort vainqueur, c'est moi qui partira, et tu pourras exercer ta tyrannie sur East Blue, cela te convient t il ?

Arlong n'en revenait pas, il était là, à sa merci, et elle lui offrait une porte de sortie.

-Mais attention, il y aura des règle, et je serais là en tant qu'arbitre, alors n'essais pas de tricher, je reviendrait demain avec ton adversaire, et nous définirons les règles et les conditions, puis nous commencerons, d'ici là, prépare toi, ne crois pas que te retrouver devant une demi portion, tu va en baver. Une dernière chose, ne touche plus aux habitants tant que la combat n'aura pas été fait, si j'apprends que tu leur a fait du mal, entre temps, marché ou non, je te renduit en morceau et je te met en boite avant de te vendre à un poissonnier, me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, répliqua simplement Arlong.

Une fois la réponse obtenu, elle partit, retournant au village de Kokoyashi, et la première chose qu'elle remarqua en arrivant fut une certaine caravelle amarré près du village.

To be continued…

Désolé pour le temps mit faire ce chapitre, il devait être fait en deux chapitres normalement, mais j'ai préféré en faire un gros, parce que les très longs chapitres c'est chiant, mais les trop courts, c'est frustrant, ce qui est pire je trouve. A propos, je me suis décidé sur ce que sera devenu Lelouch (bien évidemment, je ne vais pas vous dire, non mais) tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est l'une des solutions que j'ai proposé, mais par contre, je me suis décidé sans prendre en compte le petit sondage donné car j'ai trouvé une « logique » à ce qu'il allait devenir, alors toutes mes excuses à ceux qui seront dessus de ne pas avoir vu leur choix prit, mais je ferais en sorte que ça vous plaira. Après, il va falloir vous armé de patience (et moi aussi) car on ne verra pas Lelouch de sitôt désolé.


	11. Chapter 11 Duel entre capitaines

Bonjour, cher public…Heu…Ah si, y a encore deux mecs endormit au fond (j'ai donc encore un public). Voici le chapitre suivant, désolé pour le temps mit à l'écrire. Au fait, on me dit que C.C. est très OOC, et c'est vrai, à vrai dire, vu qu'après réflexion, une personne peut énormément évoluer avec le temps, et vu que C.C. est à l'origine dans un nouveau monde, qu'elle découvre peu à peu, sa personnalité et sa mentalité évolue (l'excuse).

Si on part du principe qu'on donne une personnalité à un personnage et que celle ci n'évolue pas, alors kira serait resté un gentil collégien, Guts un guerrier sombre, revêche et solitaire. Bref, tout ça pour dire que C.C. sera OOC dans 3…2…1…

Chapitre 11 Duel entre capitaines

A son arrivée, C.C. constata que le Vogue Merry était enfin arrivé. Ses occupants devaient donc être dans le coin. Ils n'étaient pas sur le navire, et les rues étaient désertes. Elle retourna donc chez les habitants où elle avait dormit, pour voir si Sanji c'était réveillé du coma dans lequel elle l'avait plongé. Une fois arrivé, elle constata que la maison était vide, à part l'enfant qui était encore là. Celui ci ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle, d'un côté, il l'aimait bien, mais d'un autre ses parents lui interdisait de lui parler. C.C. décida de lui forcer un peu la main, s'adressant à lui avec un grand sourire doux et avenant, afin de le détendre.

-Bonjour petit, tu peux me dire où est passé sanji, le garçon blond qui était avec moi.

-Je sais, c'est un grand type aux cheveux vert à l'air effrayant qui est venu le chercher, il faisait peur, mais il avait l'air blesser.

_Bon, si Zoro est venu le prendre avec lui, c'est qu'il doit avoir suffisamment récupéré de sa blessure, tant mieux._

-Par contre, ils ont bien faillit détruire la maison quand ils ont commencer à se battre et…

Ça, c'était prévisible, ces deux là n'ont pas pu se blairer dès le premier regard, et ça ne risque pas de changer, enfin bon.

-Et où sont passés les villageois et tes parents ?

-Je sais pas, ils ont eu une discussion avec les pirates, et les autres villageois sont venues, ils ont discuter un moment, puis sont partit ensemble vers Arlong Park, j'ai voulu venir mais…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que C.C. était déjà partit.

_Décidemment, je n'arrête pas moi, faudra que je pense à lui demander une augmentation !_

Elle les rattrapa rapidement, Luffy et son équipage était accompagné par les villageois et ouvrait la marche. C.C. atterrit juste devant eux, en surprenant plus d'un.

-Chitsu ! S'exclama Luffy en lui sautant dessus si vite qu'elle n'a pas le temps de l'éviter, la serrant de ses deux bras et sa tête se trouvant dans un endroit…inapproprié.

-Luffy…Tu as le nez dans ma poitrine, fit C.C. d'un ton glacial.

Le capitaine ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, continuant de la serrer dans ses bras et d'enfoncer sa tête là où il ne faut pas, l'immortelle en eut assez rapidement et l'envoya balader. Luffy atterrit lourdement sur le sol, effarouchant les villageois, mais Zoro et Sanji les rassurèrent, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient défendu C.C. tout les deux en même temps, ce qui entraîna une bagarre, Ussop resta à l'écart, ce qui poussa C.C. à intervenir. Après deux coups de poing bien placé pour calmer le jeu, elle finit par poser la question que la préoccupait.

-Où est Nami ? Vous l'avez attrapé ?

-J…Je suis là, fit une voix craintive.

Elle sortit du groupe de villageois, d'une démarche hésitante. Elle avait les yeux rouges de larmes et, chose étrange, elle avait le chapeau de Luffy sur la tête. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pense, luffy ne l'avait pas sur la tête, quelque chose a du se passer entre ces deux là. Mais ce n'était pas son affaire, elle devait parler à Luffy concernant son prochain combat. Mais dans l'immédiat, elle avait quelque chose a dire à Nami. Elle l'approcha si vite que personne ne pu esquisser le moindre mouvement quand elle attrapa la gorge de Nami et la souleva, étranglant à moitié la rouquine.

-Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ta trahison, dit C.C. d'un ton glaciale. Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te mettre en pièce.

Nami paniqua, et les villageois essayèrent de saisirent la verte, mais celle ci créa un bouclier autours d'elle repoussant les intrus. Les autres membres de l'équipage essayèrent de lui parler, mais C.C. faisait la sourde oreille, seule la réponse de la rouquine l'intéressait.

-Alors ? Je ne vais pas attendre éternellement, je compte jusqu'à trois

-Je…

-Un…

-J'ai…

-Deux…

-J'ai fait ça pour mon village ! cria t elle du mieux qu'elle pu, avec le reste d'air qui lui restait dans les poumons. C.C. la lâcha, la laissant tomber par terre, se tenant la gorge en essayant de remplir ses poumons du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Développe, dit l'immortelle d'un voix toujours aussi froide.

-Je…J'ai passé un marché avec Arlong, si je lui ramène 100 millions de berry, il…

-…laisserait le village de Kokoyashi en paix et libre, compléta C.C.

Nami paru surprise qu'elle le sache, aussi C.C. raconta brièvement son escapade chez les hommes poissons où elle a apprit la vérité.

-Tu es vraiment stupide Nami, tu pense réellement qu'Arlong abandonnera son hégémonie sur ton village ? Evidemment que non, il ne le fera jamais même pour tout les berry du monde. Je veux bien accepter que tu l'ai cru étant enfant, mais en grandissant, tu aurais du savoir qu'il ne tiendrait jamais sa promesse, et par conséquent, tu aurais pu imaginer un autre plan. Avec cet argent, tu aurais pu facilement engager des mercenaires pour te débarrasser de lui.

-Je…

-Ne sois pas si cruelle avec elle Chitsu, cria Luffy, elle croit sincèrement qu'Arlong tiendra parole, mais je n'en lui laisserait pas le temps, je l'éclaterais avant, pour tout le mal qu'il a fait ici !

-Ça tombe bien que tu parles de ça, parce que ça amorce ce dont je voulais te parler, dit l'immortelle en se tournant vers son capitaine.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis allé voir Arlong et…

-Tu es allé le voir ! Comment ça « aller le voir » !? s'écrièrent ils.

-Je suis allé le voir, reprit t elle en restant calme, après avoir écraser tous ses hommes et lui avoir fichu la frousse de sa vie, je lui ai proposé un marché. Il devra combattre luffy en combat singulier, s'il perd, il devra partir, et ne plus jamais faire parler de lui sous peine de me voir débarquer afin de mettre fin a son existence et le vendre en conserve à un poissonnier, mais si il gagne, il pourra continuer a exercer sa tyrannie comme il le voudra.

-Quoi ! Mais comment avez vous osez passer un tel marché ! s'écria le flic au moulin à vent et bardé de cicatrices.

-Pour motiver un peu mon capitaine, il a besoin de combattant de valeur pour s'entrainer, et ce n'est pas sur la piétaille qu'il doit s'exercer, dit elle calmement, puis se tourna vers Luffy. Ecoute moi, tu as vaincu Baggy et Crow, et ce ne sont pas de mince exploit…

…_Enfin surtout Crow, parce que Baggy…_

_-_…Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, tu as raté l'occasion de te faire la main avec un combat contre Krieg a cause de Vous-Savez-Qui, dit elle en regardant Nami en biais, et il faut absolument que tu acquières de l'expérience pour pouvoir survivre sur Grand Line.

-Je vois, c'est donc un entraînement ?

-On peut voir ça comme ça. Sauf que ce sera en condition réelle, et que ta défaite sera lourde de conséquence, tu ne mourras pas car j'interviendrais en cas de besoin, mais selon l'accord, si je suis obligé d'intervenir pour te sauver, ce sera considéré comme un abandon. Maintenant partons, le duel as été prévu pour demain, alors on rentre à la maison pour l'instant et tu te repose.

xxxIIIxxx

Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent dans la cour du palais, Arlong était assis sur son siège, il semble s'être repris depuis sa rencontre avec l'immortelle.

-Nous voici, j'espère que tu as bien récupéré, lui dit elle en guise de salutation avec un sourire narquois, parce que tu va en avoir besoin.

-Evidemment, je ne perdrais jamais contre un humain, répliqua Arlong avec un sourire cruel en se levant de son siège.

-Parfait, voici Monkey D Luffy, ton adversaire, dit elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Luffy.

-ÇA ! Mon adversaire ! Shahahaha ! « Pas une demi-portion » disais tu ? Tu as raison, c'est à peine un quart de portion, fit il en s'esclaffant.

-Arlong, tu te doute bien que je ne miserais pas sur lui alors que je pourrais aisément t'écraser, répliqua t elle, mais ce serait ennuyant. Avec lui, ça va être un combat épique, très agréable à regarder, et avec un minimum de suspens.

-Haha ! Tu lui a bien coupé la chique, s'exclama Usopp avant d'être refroidit par le regard noir de l'homme poisson et de se cacher derrière Zoro.

-Bon, passons au chose sérieuse, fit C.C. en s'avançant, je ferais l'arbitre de ce duel, je serais impartial, n'espère pas de traitement de faveur Luffy, à part les coups sous la ceinture et l'éclunéation, tous les coups sont permis, vous pouvez utiliser tous les objets ou armes à votre disposition, l'île toute entière est votre ring, le perdant sera celui qui rendra les armes, perdra conscience ou même mort. Luffy, dit elle en se tournant vers lui, si les choses tournent vraiment mal au point que tu sois sur le point de mourir, j'interviendrais, mais si je me retrouve forcé à me mêler du combat, je considérerais Arlong comme vainqueur, tu m'as bien compris ?

-T'inquiète pas Chitsu, je n'ai besoin de personne pour lui faire mordre la poussière, dit Luffy en tapant fort ses poings entre eux, avant de se tourner vers Arlong, qui commençait déjà à bouger ses muscles en guise d'échauffement. C.C. s'envola, et se plaça entre les deux adversaires à une hauteur suffisamment basse pour bien observer le combat sans le gêner.

-Prêt ? Combattez ! hurla t elle.

Luffy bondit comme un ressort en direction d'Arlong, et lui colla une droite monumentale qui l'envoya valser dix mètres plus loin. Les villageois furent ébahis, ils avaient du mal à croire que ce gamin ai assez de force pour faire voler la carcasse d'Arlong. Mais ils furent encore plus stupéfait en voyant Arlong se relever comme si de rien n'était, la mâchoire à peine marqué par le coup de poing.

-Dit moi gamin, connaît tu la différence entre toi et moi ?

-Le nez ? La mâchoire ? Les palmes !

C.C. ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Luffy avait demandé candidement, sans chercher à se moquer d'Arlong, et ça rendait la chose encore plus drôle. Visiblement Arlong n'était pas de cet avis.

-La race imbécile ! cria t il en chargea, et en essayant de le mordre.

Luffy réussit à esquiver les coups de dents de l'homme requin, mais celui ci réussit à l'attrapa, et le bloquer le long d'une colonne. Il tenta de le tuer en lui arrachant la tête d'une morsure, au point que C.C. faillit intervenir, mais Luffy réussit à esquiver le coup en prenant sa propre tête avec l'une de ses mains et la tirer pour la mettre hors de portée des crocs de son adversaire.

_Ouf, c'est pas passé loin, encore un peu et il aurait perdu_, pensa C.C. en soupirant.

-Ma mâchoire peut briser la pierre, la tienne peut elle en faire autant ? demanda Arlong avec un sourire narquois ?

A cette question, Luffy se contenta d'exploser un mur à main nue.

-Moi, j'ai pas besoin d'une mâchoire disproportionné pour casser des cailloux.

Ce qui fit rire les villageois, très amusé par cette répartie et se moquant d'Arlong. Ce dernier fulminait, et continua à harceler Luffy de coup de dent, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne une grosse dalle de pierre, et la jette dans la bouche d'Arlong. Ce dernier la prit en bouche sans comprendre et sans chercher à la briser, et l'homme élastique profita pour lui coller un uppercut, si puissant que la pierre et les dents de l'homme poisson se brisèrent, puis ce dernier s'écroula lourdement au sol en se tenant la machoire des mains.

-Woa, il a brisé les dents d'Arlong ! crièrent les villageois, ravis de voir l'homme poisson au tapis.

_Impressionnant, son coup de poing seul n'aurait pas suffit briser de telles dents, mais grâce à la pierre, c'est comme si les dents avaient reçus deux chocs successivement, ce qui les a brisé, _pensa l'immortelle interloqué.

-Fermez là, bande de vermines ! cria Arlong en se relevant soudainement, visiblement furieux. 

Les dents qu'ils restaient tombèrent d'elle même, de nouvelles repoussèrent aussitôt.

-C'est l'avantage de ma race sur la tienne, nos dents repoussent à l'infinie, toujours plus résistante que les précédentes.

Il s'arracha de lui même les dents, qui partirent sous forme de…dentier ? Les dents étaient accroché les unes au autres, vraiment étrange. Ses dents repoussèrent, il les arracha également, les faisant repousser en étant encore plus solide, avec deux gros dentier à pointe dans chaque mains. Il attaqua Luffy de cette manière, comme s'il l'attaquait avec trois bouches au lieu d'une.

Luffy esquiva du mieux qu'il pu, sautant dans tout les sens, et réussit à déséquilibrer Arlong en lui fauchant les jambes, puis essaya de l'assommer d'un coup de poing, mais l'homme requin referma sa machoire sur sa main, ce qui fit hurler de douleur l'homme élastique. Luffy ne perdit pas de temps et répliqua en prenant une grosse pierre, l'envoyant avec sa main loin en l'air afin d'avoir le plus d'élan possible, avant de l'envoyé à la tête d'Arlong.

Cela ne marcha qu'a moitié car Arlong le lâcha mais recula à peine, ce qui lui permit de répliquer immédiatement, donnant un coup de poing qui envoya valdinguer Luffy d'un bout à l'autre d'Arlong Park. Luffy eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'Arlong était sur lui, s'acharnant sans lui laisser un seul répit.

Luffy avait clairement du mal à lui tenir tête, ce qui inquiéta sérieusement C.C. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour cette île, mais si son capitaine n'est pas capable de battre un adversaire de ce calibre, ça risque de mal finir pour lui s'il atteins Grand Line. Apparemment, même en cas de victoire, elle va lui faire subir un entraînement d'enfer, peut être lui apprendre les bases du Haki, ne serais ce que celui de l'armement, qui lui donnera la force d'impact qui lui manque un peu, sans parler des ses inévitables rencontres avec des possesseurs de fruits de démon de type logia.

Enfin, on en est pas encore là, il faudra qu'il survive à ce combat, car vu comme l'homme poisson s'acharne, tandis que Luffy est bloqué sur la défensive, autant dire que l'issue du combat est déjà connue, faisant soupirer l'immortelle.

-C'est vraiment minable, tu es vraiment un incapable gamin, je me demande ce qu'une personne comme elle fait avec toi.

-De qui tu parler, de Chitsu ou de Nami ? demanda Luffy.

-Les deux, un minable comme toi ne mérite pas une cartographe de génie comme Nami, ni une ancienne membre de l'équipage du fameux seigneur des pirates. Un faible comme toi, incapable de quoi que soit n'est capable de rien.

Luffy répliqua en lui donnant un puissant coup de pied retourné après avoir esquiver un coup, faisant vaciller Arlong en arrière, et il en profita pour utiliser son attaque « bazooka » pour l'envoyer dans les airs.

-Tu as raison, je ne sais rien faire ! Je ne sais pas voler dans les airs, je ne sais pas utiliser une épée, je ne sais pas naviguer, je ne sais pas cuisiner, je ne sais pas mentir ! cria a t il, avec Ussop qui fait une tête vexer il aurait certainement préféré qu'il dise « je ne sais pas viser ».

-Je serais complètement perdu sans mes amis.

-Shahahahah, je me demande comment se sort ton équipage avec un capitaine aussi incapable que toi, mais au moins tu ne le nie pas, c'est un bon point pour toi, rigola Arlong.

-Tu as faux sur un point Luffy, fit C.C.

Celui ci la regarda sans comprendre, ne voyant pas où il s'est trompé.

-Il vrai que tu es incapable de faire tout ça, mais il y a une chose que tu sais faire, et qu'aucun de notre équipage n'est capable, pas même moi, tu es capable de rallier les gens, de les unir autours de toi. Si nous sommes avec toi, c'est parce que tu nous inspires confiance et loyauté, c'est une capacité qui ne s'apprends pas, et que très peu de gens possède. Crois moi, le simple fait que tu possède ça est suffisant, dit elle avec un sourire tendre et confiant.

-Merci Chitsu, ça me fait plaisir, dit il avec un grand sourire réjouit.

Apparemment requinqué, Luffy se jeta à nouveau dans la mêlé, plus énergique que jamais. Il fit tourner son bras sur son axe, el transformant presque en foreuse et lança son poing de tout ses forces. La force du coup, combiner à la rotation du poing, envoya bouler Arlong, l'assommant assez pour qu'il reste au sol.

Luffy en profita pour tenter de l'acherver, il sauta dans les air, et lança son attaque « lance », c'est à dire envoyer ses deux pieds joints, dans le ventre d'Arlong, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Alors que Luffy retombait, Arlong rouvrit les yeux, les pupilles complétement dilaté et vertical, un peu comme celle d'un chat, ou ceux de certain prédateur marin. Apparemment, ces deux derniers coups l'ont ébranlé au point de le rendre littéralement fou de colère. Il rugit de rage et alla vers le palais, C.C. le regarda faire d'un œil dubitatif.

_Mais que fait il ? Il fuit ? Non, on dirait qu'il va chercher quelque chose._

Effectivement à peine venait il de se demander ça, qu'Arlong enfonça son bras dans le mur de son palais, et en sorti un énorme épée dentelé, arrachant une partie du mur au passage. Une fois en main, il commença à attaquer Luffy avec, en faisant d'énorme moulinet, en tournant sur lui même façon toupie. Luffy n'a pas intérêt à se faire toucher par ça, car elle a l'air plus tranchante qu'un rasoir.

L'homme requin commença à faire de gros moulinet, cherchant visiblement à faucher le jeune pirate, à moins qu'il ne veuille le débiter façon buche. Luffy réussi à esquiver tout les attaques, mais se retrouva coincé dans le château, un lieu plus étroit que la cour. Le pirate au chapeau de paille a de plus en plus de mal à éviter les attaques de son adversaire, et ne pouvait plus répliquer, complétement poussé à la défensive.

C'est quelques instant plus tard qu'ils finirent dans une pièce remplit de carte en tout genre. Luffy l'observa un moment, et réussi à comprendre où il se trouvait.

-Toute ces cartes, elles ont été faites par Nami ?

-Exact gamin, cette fille est une véritable génie de la cartographie, capable d'en crée d'une précision inégalé. Ses cartes, combiné à notre force supérieure, nous rendent invincible. Et toi, tu débarque en espérant que je la laisse partir, et que je parte moi même en prime. Ne me fait pas rire. Je dois dire que le minimum de respect que j'avais envers l'humanité, c'est Nami qui me l'avait inspiré, mais voir un cancrelat comme toi a anéanti le peu de respect que j'avais envers cette race inférieur.

-Tu parles vraiment beaucoup, ça doit être pour ça que t'as une grosse mâchoire, fit remarquer Luffy, ayant l'air de celui qui a compris un truc.

-La Ferme !

_Luffy, comment fais tu pour trouver des vannes pareilles, sans même chercher à faire mal d'ailleurs,_ pensa C.C. qui avait observer la conversation, ou plutôt la tirade d'Arlong depuis la fenêtre, avec un air mi blasé mi amusé.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, luffy, au lieu de chercher à frapper Arlong, se mit à détruire volontairement la pièce, balançant la table et les armoires à travers la fenêtre, balançant de l'encre sur les cartes, Arlong s'occupait de découper les autres en essayant de trancher son adversaire.

La pièce, une fois débarrassé de tout ce qui l'occupait, devint le ring des deux combattants, l'affrontement est si violent que les murs cèdent peu à peu, avant que le plafond ne leur tombe dessus. Luffy l'évite en sautant par la fenêtre, et Arlong l'encaisse sans broncher.

Luffy se retrouve au milieu de la cour, Arlong sort du palais, ou ce qu'il en reste, et semble encore plus furieux qu'avant, si c'est possible.

-Sale petite vermine, tu as ruiné des années de travail !

-Je te fais remarquer que tu en as facilement détruit la moitié, dit Luffy en regardant les morceaux de cartes qui continuaient de tomber du ciel.

Arlong charge sur l'homme élastique, pendant que celui ci a le nez en l'air à regarder les confettis de cartes tomber du ciel. Luffy le voit à peine venir et réussi de justesse à esquiver l'épée scie du requin. Celui ci continuer à l'attaquer, découpant tout autours de lui, il s'acharne tellement que le chapeau de paille ne peut que rester que sur la défensive et se contente d'esquiver les attaques. C.C. commence alors à s'inquiéter, Luffy est en train de perdre l'avantage, et dans son état, ça risque de mal se terminer, un coup et Luffy y reste.

_Bon sang, ai je eu tort ? J'aurais du éliminer Arlong, et entrainer Luffy et les autres après, j'ai été trop optimiste. Je suis partie du principe qu'il pouvait le vaincre, après avoir botté Crow mais c'est en train de mal tourner. J'ai peur de ne pas intervenir à temps,_ pensa t elle avec anxiété.

Comme elle le craignait, Luffy se retrouva coincé par Arlong, qui leva son épée avec un sourire sadique et satisfait, et l'abat de toute ses forces. Le temps se mit à tourner au ralenti. C.C. fonça vers les deux adversaires, avec toute sa vitesse, et comprit qu'elle n'arrivera pas à temps à s'interposer entre les deux. Elle créa une lame de vent, en l'envoya sur l'épée de l'homme poisson, et la découpa en morceau avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'homme au chapeau de paille. L'immortelle en profita pour envoyer une puissante pression contre Arlong, l'envoyant plus loin, afin qu'il lâche Luffy et ne s'en prenne pas davantage à lui. Arlong se relève en pestant contre C.C.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, j'allais l'avoir !

-Justement, tu allais le tuer, je suis donc intervenus.

-Chitsu, pourquoi tu as fait ça, j'allais l'arrêter ! beugla Luffy, mais C.C. le fit taire d'un coup sur la tête.

-Non, tu n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter, j'ai moi même eu du mal, alors tu te le serais pris, et tu serais mort, et je peux pas me le permettre. Tu as perdu.

Elle se tourna vers Arlong, le regarda un moment puis se tourna vers les villageois, et cria : Combat terminé. Arlong Vainqueur.

Les villageois semblèrent abattu, se rendant compte qu'ils seront toujours prisonniers de ce monstre, semblant à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, bien que certains aient craqués.

-Shahahaha ! Vous voyez vermines, j'ai vaincu cet avorton ! Vous serez toujours mes esclaves, et ce pour toujours !

C.C. attendit qu'il ai finit de rire pour lui parler.

-Inutile de t'exciter mon grand, il se trouve que j'ai une proposition que tu ne pourras pas refuser, dit elle avec un sourire mauvais.

-Laquelle ?

-Je te rachète l'intégralité de ton empire pour 200 millions de berrys, non négociable.

-Quoi, tu te fous de ma gueule !

-Non, je suis très sérieuse.

-Et si je refuse, tu me tuera ?

-Je pourrais mais non, à la place, je vais envoyer un petit message à une connaissance, au QG de la marine, et je l'informerais que je me trouve sur cette île. Et à ce moment là, je peux t'assurer qu'un amiral du QG, que ce soit Kizaru, Akainu ou Ao Kiji, viendra ici, au minimum. Qu'en dis tu ?

Arlong semblait paralysé, si c'était vrai, il verrait son empire anéantie par ces maudits marines, et le colonel qu'il corromps ne pourra pas le couvrir, il est piégé.

-J'accepte, fit il a contre cœur, dégoûté de s'être fait rouler par cette humaine.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, tu viens avec moi, je vais te déposer sur une île plus loin et j'en profiterais pour te donner l'argent. Puis elle se tourna vers Luffy.

-Et toi, je peux t'assurer que je vais t'en faire baver après cette défaite.

Sur ce elle prit le bras d'Arlong, et décolla soudainement, l'emportant dans les airs, sous les yeux exorbités des villageois et de l'équipage.

-Mais…Où est ce qu'elle va ? demanda Luffy, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle partait en emportant Arlong.

-T'as rien écouté de ce qu'elle vient de dire ou quoi ! fit Sanji exaspéré.

-Je me souviens qu'elle avait dit avoir des centaines de millions de berrys de côtés, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle les dépense pour un ennemi qu'elle pourrais abattre en deux temps trois mouvements, dit Zoro d'un ton perplexe.

xxxIIIxxx

Plusieurs heures plus tard, à un grand port marchand, dans une banque, C.C. donna un billet à ordre à un employé de la banque, qui eut les yeux sortit de la tête lorsqu'il vu la somme demandé sur le billet. Le directeur de la banque arriva, expliquant avec beaucoup de courbette et de politesse qu'il n'avait pas une telle somme dans sa banque.

-Combien avez vous ?

-A peine 30 millions de berrys, c'est plus que suffisant pour les transactions de ce port.

-Je vois…J'avais oublié à quel point le fossé est grand entre Grande line et les quatre mers, maugréa t elle pour elle même. Oublié ce que je viens de dire et transférer l'argent d'ici à la banque central de Logue Town.

-Quoi mais…

-Vous n'avez qu'a appelez le CPP (crédit pirate populaire) dans le nouveau monde et vous leur demanderez de transférer 30 millions de mes comptes à ici, comme ça vous ne fermerez pas boutiques.

-Mais ça va prendre des mois ! Sans parler du risque que le bateau soit attaqué par des pirates et…

-Je m'en moque, c'est à vous de gêrer ça. Moi j'ai besoin d'argent tout de suite, et de bien plus, alors je vais devoir aller vider davantage de banque, fit elle fatigué.

Des jours plus tard, après avoir écumé plusieurs dizaines de banques, C.C. arrivait à 180 millions de berrys, tout transféré à Logue Town, en espérant que la banque aura elle même 20 millions dans ses coffres. Ils arrivèrent donc à la ville natale de Roger, mais C.C. refusa qu'Arlong la suive, de un parce qu'un homme poisson ne passera pas inaperçu dans cette ville gigantesque, de deux, elle dispose des meilleurs marines d'East Blue, alors il reste caché, le temps qu'elle lui ramène l'argent.

Il râla au début, puis elle lui demanda de choisir entre attendre et avoir 200 millions ou ne pas attendre et être fait prisonnier de la marine. Il choisit donc la première solution, et C.C. pu partir tranquillement en direction de la banque central, ce trouvant sur la place central de la ville, comme par hasard. C'est également là que ce trouvait l'estrade, où Roger est mort. Lorsque C.C. se trouva en face de celui ci, il ne pu s'empêcher de joindre ses mains, et de lui adresser une prière silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle remarqua qu'on la regardait bizarrement, il fit mine de rien et partit vers la banque. Lorsqu'elle se présenta au banquier, le directeur débarqua quasi instantanément, l'accablant de salutation et de formulation de politesse, saupoudrer de courbettes. Elle lui demanda si les fonds était arrivé des différentes banques qu'elle a visité, et il lui affirma que oui, les fonds sont arrivés, sans aucun encombre en plus.

_Tu parles d'une chance, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si bien._

Elle pu donc prendre l'argent, les deux cents millions de berrys, en grosse coupure dans un attaché caisse. En passant, elle alla dans l'hôtel où elle avait envoyé ses bagages et prit avec elle un sac marin dans lequel se trouvent ses vêtements pratiques. Elle paya l'hôtel pour conserver le reste pendant un temps et retourna sur les docks, là où est caché Arlong.

-Tient, voici l'argent promis, dit elle en lui lançant la valise, tu peux vérifier si tu veux.

Arlong n'attendit pas et ouvrit la valise, et fut très surpris de découvrir la bonne somme. Vérification faite il referma la valise.

-Rassuré ?

-Ouais, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole, alors souvient t'en parce que si j'apprends que tu es retourné sur MON territoire, je te promet que ça ira mal pour toi, tu m'as compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien, il est temps de nous séparer, j'espère que l'on ne se reverra jamais, bon vent.

Sur ces mots, elle s'envola. Elle rejoignit le phare, indiquant la direction de reverse mountain, et s'assit à son sommet. Elle sortit le bout de sa viva card, et découvrit qu'elle indiqua Logue Town.

_Mince, ils sont déjà arrivés ! Ils ont été sacrément rapide, même en prenant en compte le fait que j'ai fait des allés et retour dans tout East Blue._

Voilà, j'ai mis plus d'un an à le faire celui là (enfin globalement, j'aurais mis certainement deux trois heures à le faire, mais en y passant dix minutes tous les deux trois mois…). J'espère que ceux qui restent auront apprécié le chapitre.


	12. Arrivée sur Grand Line

Yo, voici donc le chapitre suivant (désolé pour la très grande attente, mais pour ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis un moment, vous devez avoir l'habitude).

Chapitre 12 Arrivée sur Grand Line

Elle retourna à Logue Town, et trouva toute une nuée de marines encerclant la place centrale. En son centre se trouvait Luffy, attaché par…Baggy. Décidemment, toujours aussi lourdingue celui là, mais elle est contente de le retrouver, elle va pouvoir lui faire payer le boulet qu'il lui a envoyé en pleine face. Elle se glissa discrètement et arriva dans le dos du clown sans qu'il s'en s'aperçoive, toujours à débiter des stupidités, elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Salut toi, ça roule ?

-Et comment que ça roule, je vais enfin me venger du chapeau de paille !…Mais au fait qui es t…Aaaaah ! cria t il en la voyant dans son dos, à tel point qu'il tomba de l'estrade, et se retrouva la tête enfoncer dans le sol.

-J'espère qu'il s'est fait mal, dit elle amusé avant de libérer Luffy de son entrave, toi alors, je peux t'assurer que les exercices que je vais te donner vont te passer l'envie d'être seigneur des pirates.

-N'importe quoi, rien ne m'importe plus que d'être le…

-Seigneur des pirates, on est au courant, mais là, on devrait partir, les marines encerclent la place, et je ne vais pas pouvoir vous emmener tous par les airs.

-C'est pas grave, on les explose et on rejoint le vogue merry ! s'écria le chapeau de paille ou faisant des moulinets avec son bras droit.

-Dans ce cas allons y, en espérant que le vaisseau soit toujours intact au port.

Ils descendirent, tout les deux, et furent rejoint par Sanji et Zoro.

-Où sont Nami et Usopp ? demanda Luffy en les voyant que tous les deux.

-On les a envoyé au bateau, histoire d'être sûrs qu'il soit toujours là quand on arrivera.

-Dans ce cas, le choix de Nami n'est pas le meilleurs, fit remarquer C.C. moqueuse.

-Tu devrais l'avoir pardonné non ? Surtout après avoir dépensé autant d'argent pour faire partir Arlong.

-Tu te trompe, je ne l'ai pas acheté pour le faire partir, je lui ai acheté son territoire, par conséquent, Kokoyashi m'appartient, ainsi que tous les villages et îles qu'Arlong possédait, fit remarquer C.C.

-Quoi ! crièrent ils en même temps.

-Vous pensiez que je dépenserais autant d'argent pour me débarrasser d'un type que je pourrais tuer en quelques secondes ?

_Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre, je comprends mieux maintenant,_ pensa Zoro.

-Bref, l'important dans l'immédiat c'est de partir d'ici sans laisser personne, alors on fonce, et on élimine tout ceux qui cherche à nous empêcher de rejoindre le bateau, ça vous convient, demanda C.C. aux deux hommes.

-Bien sûr, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, Chitsu Swan, dit Sanji avec un grand sourire.

-Simple à retenir comme plan, j'aime bien, fit Zoro avec un sourire prédateur.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, le capitaine ouvre la marche, dit elle en se tournant vers Luffy, qui ne se fit pas prier et partit comme une fusée. C.C. derrière lui, Zoro et Sanji ferme la marche. Luffy perça les lignes des pirates et des marines, passant à travers comme du beurre, C.C. s'occupa d'envoyé plus loin ce qui restait autours d'eux, les deux derniers s'occupent de ceux qui essayent de les suivre. Ils croisèrent une jeune marine, qui semble avoir une dent spécifiquement contre Zoro. Celui ci décida de l'affronter seul, et les pressa de continuer sans lui. Plus loin, ils tombent ensuite sur un homme étrange, une veste blanche, une arme géante dans le dos, et deux cigares dans la bouche. Luffy tenta de l'attaquer, mais son attaque passa à travers.

_Tient, un logia, ça aurait pu être un bon combat, si j'avais eu le temps d'apprendre le haki à Luffy, tant pis, je vais devoir m'en occuper moi même._

Le marine répliqua, envoyant son poing au loin dans un nuage de fumée. C.C. lança une bourrasque qui balaya l'attaque sans problème.

-Je vois, tu as le logia de la fumée, je parie que tu t'appels Smoker, correct ? demanda t elle.

-Et toi, tu es Chitsu, l'un des rares membres de l'équipage de Roger encore en vie. On m'avait informé qu'une femme avait prié devant l'estrade, je suppose que c'était toi.

-En effet, je lui ai adressé mes respects. Sinon, je te conseille de nous laisser passer, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, je suis le vent, et la fumée va là où le vent le décide, et ton arme en granit marin ne te sauvera pas.

-On le saura qu'après avoir combattu.

Smoker lui fonça dessus, son arme en avant, espérant la toucher avec, mais C.C. vit le coup venir, et l'évita sans difficulté, tout en collant une droite à Smoker, celui ci fut toucher par l'attaque, et ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi. Son étonnement permit à l'immortelle de lui placer un coup dans le ventre et un autre à la tête le faisant reculer. Devant sa mine perplexe, C.C. ria.

-Tu ne comprends pas comment je te touche n'est ce pas ?

Smoker resta mué, le visage crispé par la colère et la douleur.

-J'ai ouie dire que tu ne trouvais jamais d'adversaire à ta taille, que tu trouves que les pirates ne valent rien, c'est sûr que c'est simple quand on est un logia, mais quand on tombe sur un ennemi capable de blesser un logia, là c'est tout de suite moins facile, pas vrai ?

Smoker sembla en avoir assez de l'entendre parler et réattaqua, C.C. esquiva ses attaques assez facilement, ne prenant plus vraiment la peine de répliquer. Entre temps, les soldats les avaient rattrapés et assistaient au combat en encourageant leur chef. L'immortelle lança une puissante bourrasque qui souffla smoker et l'envoya dans le décor.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais ce combat est inintéressant, je m'en vais, dit elle en partant.

Malheureusement Smoker n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir et l'attaqua dans le dos. Le haki de l'observation lui permit de l'éviter, et elle profita pour lui donner un coup de pied en plein dans les parties, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs. Le commandant marine tomba à genou, les mains sur la partie blessée, une expression de douleur muette sur le visage.

-Désolé pour le coup bas, mais tu l'auras cherché, fit l'immortelle avec une moue d'excuse sur le visage, couplé à un sourire moqueur.

Ils filèrent, plantant le commandant blanc se tenant les parties en grimaçant, et arrivèrent rapidement au navire.

-Bon, il est entier, c'est déjà ça de gagner, fit remarquer C.C. en arrivant au port avec Luffy.

Ils montent alors à bord et prépare le navire pour partir, mais il n'y a pratiquement pas de vent, la fuite va être difficile.

-Chitsu, tu ne pourrais nous faire une petite brise, histoire qu'on avance ? demanda Nami.

-Ça devrait être possible, je vais voir.

L'immortelle alla à la poupe du navire et créa un petit courant, passant directement dans les voiles, tout en limitant la force afin de ne pas les déchirer. Cela marcha assez bien et cela permit au Merry d'atteindre les sept nœuds. Grâce à cette vitesse, le navire s'éloigna rapidement de Logue Town et dépassa le phare au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

-On va sacrément vite ! cria Luffy. Chitsu, tu pourras continuer comme ça pendant le voyage, on atteindra le one piece plus vite !

-Et puis quoi encore ! Tu me prends pour un moteur ?! Je le ferais qu'en cas d'urgence point barre !

-Tant pis, de toute façon, c'est pas la peine de se presser !

-Effectivement, si on trouvait le One Piece tout de suite, ce serait chiant de toute façon.

_Quand ils sauront…J'espère que Roger a mal chercher, parce que si c'est vraiment moi, il risque de tirer la tronche lorsqu'on arrivera à Raftel,_ pensa C.C. en ne sachant pas trop si ça l'amuse ou si ça l'inquiète.

-Ça oui, j'aurais l'air de quel seigneur des pirares que je raconterais comment il m'est tombé directement dans le bec ! fit Luffy en riant de lui même.

_D'un idiot, mais je suppose que tu as l'habitude depuis le temps._

-T'es bien silencieuse Chitsu, fit remarquer Zoro.

-Hum ? Je pensais juste à mon propre but, je le poursuit depuis deux décennie déjà, et pourtant je n'ai pas avancé d'un iota, c'en est désespérant.

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda Sanji

Devant le mutisme de C.C., Nami eut une idée pour la mettre en confiance.

-Mmh, je propose qu'on se disent à tour de rôle les rêves que nous poursuivons, ainsi, nous pourrons compter les uns sur les autres si jamais l'un d'entre nous s'en écartait.

-Très bonne idée Nami Chan ! Tu es si intelligente, fit le Love coke en tournant autour de la navigatrice façon Taz.

-Ok ! Je commence, mon but est de trouver le One Piece, et devenir le seigneur des pirates ! cria Luffy, en tendant sa main à l'horizontal, la paume vers le sol.

-Je deviendrai le plus grand escrimeur au monde, fit sobrement Zoro en posant sa main sur celle de Luffy.

-J…Je…Je deviendrai un grand marin, si grand que l'on écrira des légendes et des prophéties sur moi ! fit Usopp en bégayant un peu.

-Je trouverais All blue, le paradis des cuistots, et prouverait à tous que ce n'est pas un mythe.

-Je cartographierai le monde entier, de Red line à la plus petite île perdu au milieu de l'océan, j'en fait le serment, fit Nami, en suivant le mouvement.

C.C. hésita un moment, mais sous les regards insistants du reste de l'équipage et finit par joindre ses mains aux leurs et à prononcer son rêve.

-Je retrouverai mon amour perdu, enfermé depuis des millénaires sous terre. Où qu'il soit, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, je le retrouverai.

-Woa, je me sens un peu minable tout à coup ! fit remarquer Usopp.

-Ne t'occupe pas de comparer nos rêves, ton rêve sera aussi hardue à atteindre pour toi que le mien sera pour moi, c'est juste que le mien trainera un peu en longueur.

-Faisons nous la promesse de ne jamais nous en écarter, quoi qu'il arrive !

-Nous le Jurons ! crièrent ils tous ensemble, avant de séparer leurs mains pour les lever vers le ciel.

xxxIIIxxx

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivent à Reverse mountain, qui marque l'entrée de Grand line, la seul partie de Red line traversable en bateau, du moins si l'on exclu l'île des hommes poissons. Tout l'équipage, excepté C.C., fut époustouflé par ce qu'il voyait. C'est sûr que voir l'eau escalader une montagne gigantesque, ça impressionne la première fois. Le bateau réussi à s'engouffrer dans le canal, malgré le bris du gouvernail, C.C. et Luffy réussirent à faire en sorte que le bateau s'engage correctement. La montée est longue rapide et agité, un peu comme dans une attraction aquatique, mais en montée, enfin la descente sera tout aussi amusante. Une fois à la moitié de la descente, ils entendirent une longue plainte, mais crurent que c'était le vent.

_Merci, ça fait plaisir_, pensa C.C.

Mais lorsqu'ils atteignent la fin de la descente, ils découvrent qu'un gigantesque mur s'élève à la sortie du canal.

-Mon dieu, si on continu comme ça, on va s'écraser dessus ! cria Nami.

Chitsu s'envola le long du bateau et lança une puissante bourrasque en direction de la coque, afin de décaler le bateau, Luffy se chargeant de l'autre côté si C.C. poussait trop le bateau. A une centaine de mètre, ils constatent que ce n'est pas un mur mais une énorme baleine, mesurant peut être une centaine de mètre de long, du moins la partie visible, qui bloque le passage. C.C. ne réussi pas à pousser suffisamment le bateau, et il allait trop vite pour être arrêter, la collision semblait inévitable lorsque quelqu'un tira du canon de proue sous le pont inférieur, le coup de canon freina considérablement le vaisseau. Le boulet toucha la baleine de plein fouet et le bateau lui rentra dedans, brisant le tête de proue, mais étrangement elle ne réagit pas.

-Ouf, on s'est arrêter sans s'écraser dedans, souffla une voix en bas, que C.C. reconnu.

_Décidemment, il l'aime ce canon, mais pour une fois il a bien réagit._

Mais étrangement, Nami ne semblait pas d'accord et envoya une bon coup de poing sur la tête du capitaine au chapeau de paille. Avec ses cries, on aurait pu avoir peur qu'elle attire l'attention de la baleine, mais non. Le hurlement de douleur de Luffy, quand il découvrit son siège casser faisait mal au cœur…heu non, aux oreilles plutôt. On a pas idée de s'énerver autant pour une tête de proue. Le pire resta à venir, lorsque le bateau passa juste sous l'œil de la baleine, celui ci fixa soudainement le bateau, effrayant tout le monde, sauf l'homme en caoutchouc, qui décida de frapper dans l'œil de la baleine pour la punir de lui avoir cassé son siège. Tout le monde fut proche de l'évanouissement en voyant ça, même Nami ne semblait pas en mesure de faire une tête au carré au capitaine.

-Saloperie, tu as cassé mon siège, excuse toi tout de suite !

La baleine mit de longue secondes à réagir, avant que son œil géant ne fixe le navire qui la longeait. Le coup ne semble pas lui avoir plus, car elle se mit à hurler de plus belle.

-Ahh, c'est horrible, ça me déchire les tympans, cria de douleur Sanji.

C.C. se plaça à l'arrière du navire et commanda au vent pour faire avancer le navire beaucoup plus vite, elle n'aime pas ça, mais dans la situation actuelle…

Si seulement la baleine s'était contenté de hurler ça irai, mais elle plongea dans l'eau, et commença à suivre le navire, la gueule béante.

-Elle nous suit ! Elle cherche à nous avaler ! hurla Zoro.

-Plus vite ! Chitsu, il nous faut plus de vent ! cria Nami, au bord de la panique.

-Je ne peux pas, si j'en envoya plus, les voiles vont se déchirer !

-La baleine est sûr nous ! pleura Usopp.

-Et puis merde ! cria Chitsu, en s'envolant au dessus du bateau et en allant se placer face à la baleine, elle concentra une intense quantité d'air entre ses mains, avant de l'étirer en la projetant.

-Tranchant Céleste ! cria t'elle en envoyant une lame d'air comprimé directement sur la baleine.

Celle ci traversa la baleine de la tête à la queue. Celle ci continua son chemin un instant, avec que les deux moitiés ne se séparent soudainement, tombant chacun d'un côté de C.C.

-Voilà qui est fait, paix à ton âme ô crustacé, fit elle en joignant ses mains dans un signe de prière.

-Woa, Chitsu, t'es trop forte ! cria Luffy à pleine voix. En plus, ça va nous en faire de la viande pour ce soir.

-Ce soir, tu plaisantes ! Y en a pour des mois là, dit Sanji en regardant la carcasse flotter, enfin si on pouvait tout récupérer, mais vu la taille du bestiau c'est impossible avec notre bateau.

-Tant pis, prenons ce que nous pouvons, et laissons le reste aux poissons, fit Zoro d'un ton fatigué.

-QUI A FAIT ÇA !? rugit soudainement une voix, semblant venir du cadavre de la bête.

-Aaah, le monstre parle…Aaaaah ! Il parle alors qu'il est mort ! cria Usopp en se cachant derrière Zoro.

-Cette voix, elle me dit quelque chose, pensa tout haut C.C., s'envolant vers le corps flottant.

Après une rapide recherche, elle découvrit une chose étrange, une île minuscule avec un palmier et une maison dessus.

_Etrange, ça me rappel une histoire, je me demande si le vieil homme-tortue pervers est quelques part._

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, elle finit par trouver un homme en train d'essayer de nager à travers les tripes de la baleine morte. Etant couvert de sang et de tripes elle n'arrive pas à le voix correctement.

-Vous permettez que je vous récupère ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à nager dans tout ces intestins, dit elle en l'attrapant pas ses aisselles.

-Cette voix, je la connais !

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit quand j'ai entendu la votre, mais couvers de sang comme vous êtes, vous pourriez être mon père que je ne vous reconnaîtrais pas. Maintenant ne parlez plus, je vous ramène à notre navire.

Après l'avoir posé doucement, le reste de l'équipage emmena l'homme qui semblait secouer vers la salle de bain afin qu'il se nettoie de tout ce sang. Pendant ce temps, C.C. fit les cents pas, ayant l'air très préoccupée.

-Un problème ? demanda Zoro, assit le long du mât principal, semblant sur le point de piquer un somme.

-Non, disons que je me demande qui est cet homme je suis sûr que je connais sa voix, en bien.

-Ben tant mieux, ça risque d'être une bonne surprise pour toi.

-Moais, si tu veux piquer un somme, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, tu peux dormir tranquille.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien, c'est tout, dit il en haussant des épaules.

-Désolé, oui je vais bien.

-Tant mieux, réveille moi que ça commencera.

A peine avait il dit ces mots qu'il s'était endormie. C.C. ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, cette attente la rendait nerveuse, surtout que vu la façon dont il avait hurler, elle pouvait supposer qu'il n'avait que moyennement apprécié de voir la baleine coupé en deux.

-Chitsu Swan, il faut que j'aille récupérer la viande avant qu'elle ne se gâtes, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main en m'emportant là bas ? demanda Sanji, affublé de sots, un tablier et de couteaux.

-Pas de problème, elle se plaça derrière lui, se sera contre lui et s'envola doucement vers la carcasse.

Elle sentit un truc chaud sur sa main et se rendit compte de ce qui se passait.

-Sanji, arrête de saigner du nez ou je te laisse tomber.

Elle le posa sur un gros morceau, suffisamment gros pour les porter tout les deux sans s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

-Tu veux bien me donner un petit coup de main, je sais que je ne devrais pas demander ça à une dame mais…

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà fait ça. Pas sur un aussi gros poisson bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas manchot, faut juste que je me refasse une main.

-Ok, voilà ton sot et un couteau idéal pour découper le poisson, Merci Chitsu Swan ! Prends ce que tu pourras, je m'occuperais de trier ! dit il en partant en sautillant.

-Incurable celui là.

Après une bonne heure de dépeçage, leurs sots sont pleins à ras bord de viande de baleine. Ils revinrent tous les deux à bord du navire, Sanji prit les deux sots de viande et partit les préparer en cuisine. Pendant ce temps, C.C. alla voir l'homme qu'elle avait ramené. Elle se présenta à la salle de bain et frappa à la porte.

-Alors, vous êtes propre ?

-Je suis présentable, tu peux rentrer, Chitsu.

Elle eut un sursaut en entendant la voix. Elle l'a connaît belle et bien mais…

C.C. se décida d'ouvrir la porte et vit une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas voir ici, et encore moins dans une baleine.

-Cro…Crocus ! s'écria l'immortelle, reconnaissant le vieil homme en face d'elle.

-Ça fait longtemps Chitsu, au moins vingt ans non ?

-A peu près, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, dit elle tout sourire en voulant le prendre dans ses bras, mais Crocus l'arrêta.

-Qu il ? Il y a un problème ?

-Est ce que c'est toi ?

-Moi qui quoi ?

-Qui a tué Laboon .

-Qui ?

-La baleine.

-Ah…Heu…Oui c'est moi.

Crocus la regarda, les yeux tristes et énervés.

-Je suis désolé, mais la bêtise de mon capitaine l'avait mis dans une rage folle, et elle semblait décidée à nous avaler, je l'en ai empêché, je n'aurais pas pu arrêter ce mastodonte sans le tuer, ce justifia C.C.

-Ce n'était pas la peine, j'avais aménagé une porte dans son ventre, vous auriez pu sortir une fois à l'intérieur, fit il d'une voix tremblante.

-…Aménagé une porte ? Dans le ventre d'une baleine ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Non ! Je ne me sens pas bien ! Tu viens de tuer celle que j'avais juré de protéger, même d'elle même, et toi tu te pointes et tu la découpe sans remords ! cria t il de colère, les yeux embués de larmes.

Chitsu ne pu s'empêcher de reculer face à la puissance du cri. Crocus fondu en larme et elle n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de le calmer. On toqua soudain à la porte, la faisant sursauter.

-Chitsu, ça va ? J'ai entendu hurler, demanda une voix, qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de Nami.

-Tout va bien, tu peux partir, répondit la femme au cheveux vert, avant de se reconcentrer sur le vieillard en face d'elle, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

-Crocus…Je ne sais que dire…Je ne peux que demander ton pardon…

-Ce n'est pas à moi à qui il faut demander pardon, mais à Laboon.

_À un crustacé. Même vivant j'aurais un doute, mais mort…_

-Hum…Je comprends maintenant ce qu'elle représentait pour toi, j'ignorais que tu protégeais une personne qui…

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, une personne qui passe sa vie seule, sans jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un ne peut pas comprendre.

-Détrompe toi, j'ai vécu une expérience assez similaire, il y a de ça un temps immémorial. Une amie qui m'était chère disparue soudainement… assassinée. Elle m'avait donné pour tache de surveiller ses deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, sans défense face à leur père…

-Ce dernier les exila loin de chez eux, les donnant en otage à une nation avec qui leurs relations étaient…tendues…

-Je les ai suivit, discrètement, sans jamais les quitter des yeux. Jusqu'au moment où je les ai perdu de vu, m'étant fait capturer par quelqu'un qui s'intéressait de près à mes pouvoirs…

-L'ironie de l'histoire, c'est que, non seulement, je les ai retrouvé mais surtout c'est l'un d'eux, l'ainé pour être exact qui m'a libéré. Depuis, j'ai repris ma tâche, les surveillé et les protégé…

-Aujourd'hui encore, mon rôle reste le même, bien que la fille soit morte de vieillesse depuis des millénaires, je continu de surveiller le garçon, même si pour l'instant, j'ignore où il se trouve…

-Ce garçon, c'est lui que tu cherches depuis toutes ces années ?!

-Exact, je n'ai jamais dérogé au rôle que l'on m'a donné, bien qu'il ai quelques peu évoluer avec le temps, sans parler qu'aujourd'hui, rien ni personne ne me pousserai à le retrouver et à le protéger, mais je le ferai, parce que je le veux.

C'est étrange, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était confiée, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention à la base, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

-Je pense donc pouvoir comprendre ce que tu ressens, du moins en partie, maintenant que tu as perdu ce que tu protégeais depuis toutes ces années.

Crocus resta silencieux, l'air pensif, pendant un moment, avant de se lever, de contourner C.C. et ouvrir la porte avant de s'adresser à elle avant de sortir.

-J'ai besoin d'être, de réfléchir…Merci de m'avoir raconté ça…

Puis il sortit, laissant seul C.C. dans la salle de bain, celle ci s'assit le long de la baignoire, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, lorsque Nami entra.

-Chitsu, ça va, j'ai vu le vieil homme sortir sur la pont, j'en ai déduit que vous aviez fini, tu va bien ?

-Très bien, j'ai besoin d'être seul, dit elle d'un ton sec et acerbe.

La réponse sèche fit reculer Nami, ce que remarqua C.C.

-Désolé Nami, c'est juste que j'ai fait une énorme erreur en tuant cette baleine.

-Je vois, tu le connais ?

-On peut dire ça, la baleine était sous sa protection, il l'aimait énormément, et je l'ai lui ai prise, je me sens assez minable pour tout dire.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu croyais bien faire.

-Je sais, je sais que toi aussi, tu croyais bien faire avec l'affaire Arlong, ce qui donna un frisson à la navigatrice. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai arrêté de t'en vouloir, je ne suis pas une gamine, ce n'est pas ta fuite qui m'a énervé, mais le fait que tu ne nous ai rien dit, mais c'est oublié.

-Merci, fit la rousse, visiblement soulagé.

-Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre qu'il s'en remette. Peux tu nous amener au phare qui se trouve à l'entrée de Reverse Mountain, il se sentira mieux chez lui.

-Bien compris, fit la navigatrice avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois ça fait, C.C. se releva et se dirigea elle aussi vers le pont, avant de s'envoler vers le poste de vigie, afin d'être seul. Elle aperçu Crocus à la poupe du navire, lui aussi seul. Elle espère de tout cœur qu'il lui pardonnera un jour. Ce serait trop stupide de perdre un ami sur un malentendu, aussi funeste soit il.

xxxIIIxxx

Voilà, fini, sur une scène larmoyante (j'espère qu'elle n'était pas trop mal fichue, j'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire). J'espère que vous ne n'êtes pas trop choqué par la mort de Laboon. Bon j'ai un peu romancé le rôle de C.C. à propos de Lelouch et Nunnally, mais je dois dire que je le préfère comme ça, surtout qu'on voit, à un moment fugace, C.C. en train de surveiller Lelouch au tout début du premier épisode, lorsqu'il cours avec Suzaku dans un champs de tournesol (qui sont d'ailleurs les motifs de la robe que le belle immortelle porte si j'ai bonne mémoire). Bref, c'est plus romantique comme ça (et c'est pas « surveiller » dans le sens où l'entendent les pions hein, mais plutôt celle de la bonne étoile qui veille).


	13. Premier pas, première île

Salut, nouveau chapitre après une longue attente (terminé dans le train, c'est à dire la moitié, c'est fou comme j'ai plus de temps pour écrire quand je me fait chier un train).

Ensuite, pour les reviews que j'ai reçus, je vais le dire, une bonne fois pour toute : Lelouch n'apparaitra pas avant trèèèès longtemps (ou alors de manière furtive, sans qu'il ne soit jamais présenté explicitement), et je ne peux pas dire où et quand sans spoiler le rôle qu'il a, et je me suis également arrêter sur son pouvoir de fruit du démon qui aura une suite logique dans l'histoire de one piece, mais comme je l'ai dit, on ne le verra pas avant longtemps. Pour vous donner une petite idée, il n'apparaitra pas avant enies lobby, et encore, ce ne sera pas des plus explicite, c'est pour vous dire à quel point c'est loin. Mais pour rappel, cet fic est axé sur C.C., celle axé sur lelouch, c'est « la guerre ne meurt jamais » (je sais je dois la continuer, mais c'est vraiment difficile, vu que c'est une suite et non pas une réécriture, je dois inventer l'histoire et les lieux)

Là dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13 Premier pas, Première île

Après une bonne demi heure, ils débarquèrent au phare du cap des jumeaux. Tous descendent avec morgue, en raison de l'ambiance régnant sur le navire. Même Luffy, après avoir été briefé par C.C., resta calme. Crocus descendit en dernier, l'air pensif. Il alla jusqu'au phare et l'ouvrit, disparaissant à l'intérieur et ne donna plus signe de vie pendant un quart d'heure. Au bout d'un moment, Zoro rompit le silence.

-Bon, que fait on maintenant ? On se casse ?

-Non, je refuse de le laisser seul ! répliqua Chitsu.

-Mais on ne peut pas rester là indéfiniment ! fit Usopp. Sans parler qu'on ne même pas combien temps il va rester comme ça. Ça pourrait durer des années.

-C'est vrai, fit pensivement l'immortelle, en temps normale, je dirais que ça m'importe peu, vu que j'ai tout mon temps, mais je me doute que vous ne serez pas aussi patient. Alors je vous demande juste d'attendre jusqu'à demain soir. Et après on partira, d'accord.

-Ok ! fit Luffy.

-C'est vrai que tu ne demande jamais rien habituellement, fit Nami, et puis rien ne presse.

-Merci, je vous revaudrais ça, les remercia la femme aux cheveux verts, les gratifiant d'un sourire reconnaissant.

-Aaah, ton sourire me fait fondre Chitsu swan, fit Sanji en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Bon, je vais aller le voir.

Une fois dans le phare, elle l'appela, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

-Crocus…Crocus, je peux te parler ?

Elle le chercha dans le phare, ne trouvant personne. Même avec le haki ne l'observation, elle ne parvint pas à le trouver, ce qui la fit paniquer.

-Crocus ! Crocuuus !

Ce n'est qu'une minute plus tard qu'elle le découvrit, pendu au plafond de sa chambre, les yeux exorbité et la langue pendante. En le découvrant, elle eut envie de hurler, mais son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle ne réussit qu'a tomber à genou, et à pleurer.

-Non…Ce n'est pas possible…

Elle regarda le corps pendre, se laissant tomber sur la porte.

-Crocus…Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Elle se leva, et détacha le corps, et le posa délicatement au sol, lui fermant les yeux et la bouche, puis le regarda un moment.

-Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais du attirer la baleine ailleurs au lieu de la tuer. J'ai cédé à la facilité, et à cause de ça, j'ai perdu un ami, dans tout les sens du terme.

Elle finit par dire qu'il avait peut être laissé une note, un message avant de passer à l'acte. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, une feuille se trouvait sur le lit. Elle s'assit et prit la feuille.

" Chère Chitsu

Si tu lis ce message, sache que je te demande pardon pour le spectacle que tu as du avoir en me trouvant. Honnêtement, j'espérais que vous seriez partit sans venir me voir, peut être aurais je du attendre que vous soyez partit pour le faire.

Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'en suis arrivé à cette extrémité. Je n'avais simplement plus vraiment envie de vivre. Je suis un vieil homme maintenant, et ceux que je connaissais sont morts, dans la large majorité. Laboon était ce qui me maintenait en vie, m'occuper d'elle était ce qui me poussait de continuer, et mon but était de la convaincre que ceux qu'elle attendais ne reviendrais jamais.

Mais je n'ai jamais réussi, et elle continuait à frapper obstinément Red line, se blessant gravement. D'un certain côté, en la tuant, tu as mis un terme à sa souffrance, mais égoïstement, j'aurais préféré que tout reste comme avant.

Mais peut importe, elle est morte maintenant, et ma raison de vivre avec elle.

Sache que je ne t'en veux pas, tu as voulu défendre la vie de tes compagnons, car nous savons tout les deux que ta vie ne craint rien ni personne.

Je te dit donc adieu, et ne te demanderais qu'un petit service, peux tu immerger mon corps à l'entrée de Grand Line ? Je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant.

Avec toute mon amitié.

Crocus

P.S : Au cas où tu n'aurais pas pensé à prendre un Log pose j'en ai un dans le tiroir gauche de mon bureau, je te l'offre, j'espère qu'il te guideras jusqu'à Raftel, là où nous t'avons trouvé. "

Elle renifla après avoir lu la lettre, qu'elle plia et la mit dans la poche de sa veste, la conservant comme un souvenir. Elle fouilla alors le bureau et trouva le Log pose, qu'elle attacha à son poignet, avant de se tourner vers le corps. Pour l'immerger correctement, il fallait de solides tissus et du lest, beaucoup de lest, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne remonte pas. En fouillant le phare, elle trouva des toiles de voile, ainsi qu'une ancre, parfait pour ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle mit le corps de la toile, qu'elle emmaillota et serra, avant de le coudre afin qu'il soit solidement fermé.

Puis elle souleva le corps et l'ancre à l'aide de ses capacités puis descendit dans l'escalier. En regardant dehors, elle vit que l'équipage n'avait pas bouger du navire le navire, elle pu donc s'envoler tranquillement. Une fois à l'endroit indiqué, elle posa le corps sur l'eau, et le laissa couler, emporter par l'ancre. Après une prière, elle retourna au vaisseau, où l'équipage l'accueillit.

-Alors ? demanda Nami.

-Ça va, il m'a pardonné, on peut partir.

-Mais où est passé le vieil homme ?

-Ça…Personne ne le sait, tout dépend de ce qu'il a fait durant sa vie.

L'équipage ne sembla pas comprendre ces dires, et furent plus que perplexe. C.C. s'approcha de Nami, et lui tendit le Log pose.

-Tient, tu peux jeter ta boussole, elle est inutile ici. Suis la flèche de ce truc, qui s'appelle Log pose, il nous guidera à la prochaine île.

-Comment ça.

-Pour faire simple, le champs magnétique de Grand Line fait que les boussoles s'affolent ici, on ne peut pas se diriger comme ça. Le seul moyen, c'est de suivre le log pose, qui nous mènera à une île, puis à une autre, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à Raftel, prends donc ça comme un jeu de piste. Je vous laisse nous amener à bon port.

-Où tu va ?

-A la cale, j'ai envie de me reposer, appelez moi quand on arrivera.

-Attends, on a trouvé deux zigoto tout à l'heure, couvert de sang, apparemment ils étaient également dans la baleine, dit Usopp, et ils se trouvent dans la cale.

-Tant pis, je ferais avec, fit elle fatigué.

Elle descendit sous le pont, et arriva finalement à la cale. Il y trouva deux personnage étrange, un homme et une femme, l'une les cheveux bleu, avec un haut en forme de cercle concentrique, l'autre avait la particularité d'avoir une couronne sur la tête et d'avoir un neuf sur chaque joue.

-On peut dire que vous n'avez pas une dégaine commune vous deux, dit elle en s'allongeant dans un coin, c'est quoi vos petit noms ?

-Pourquoi on te le dirais ?! demanda le pseudo roi d'une voix moqueuse et criarde.

C.C. le regarda, et sa couronne tomba de sa tête, coupé net en deux, autant dire que les deux furent aussi surpris que terrifié.

-J'ai eu une journée dégeulasse, alors je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

-…Heu…Je suis mister Nine

-Et moi…Miss Wednesday.

-Des agents de Baroque Works…Intéressant…Ou pas.

-Quoi ?! Comment !?

-Je suis très au fait de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde du crime, je connais même votre patron personnellement, alors je n'ai eu aucun mal à vous reconnaître, Frontier Agent.

-Vous connaissez le nom du boss !

-Oui. Pourquoi, vous voulez le connaître ?

-NON !

-Comme vous voulez, maintenant, si vous pouviez me laissez dormir, j'apprécierais.

xxxIIIxxx

Après plusieurs jours de navigation, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, à savoir une île avec des cactus géants, autant dire que l'équipage a halluciné en voyant ça.

_Nous sommes donc a Weasky Pick, une base de Baroque Works, ça va leur permettre de s'amuser un peu, il ne doit pas y avoir qui que ce soit de menaçant sur cette île._

L'accueil surpris l'équipage, car eu qui ont pour habitude de voir les civils les fuir, les voient affluer autours de l'estuaire, où leur bateau entra pour rejoindre le port. Les gens les acclament, ce qui mettrait la puce à n'importe qui aillant un peu de jugeote, mais ce n'est pas le point fort de l'équipage, bien qu'elle se doute que Nami soit assez maline pour voir le piège.

Mais…Et si jamais ils tombaient de le piège ? Que faire ? Certe elle les aidera, mais ils n'apprendraient rien comme ça.

_Tant pis_, se dit elle, _j'aviserais si jamais ça arrive. Par contre, je vais avec eux ou je vais ailleurs pour revenir plus tard ? Non, je vais rester, à chaque fois je disparais pour aller vadrouiller c'est la merde à mon retour. Cette fois, je vais rester, et voir comment ils vont se comporter._

Mais histoire d'être sur, elle alla voir les deux agents, qu'elle avait empêché de filer en les repêchant quand ils ont plongé dans l'eau. Elle les avait trainé dans la cale et les avait attaché solidement. Elle se pencha vers eux, et leur dit.

-Désolé vous deux, mais vous relâcher serait un peu trop dangereux pour mes compagnons, alors vous allez rester aux fers, on vous relâchera quand nous quitteront l'île, d'ici là, pas un bruit, ou vous le regretterez, vous m'avez bien compris ?

Les deux acquiescèrent avec force, puis par acquis de conscience, elle les bâillonna de sorte qu'il soit à peine capable d'émettre un son avec la bouche, avant de sortir de la cale après avoir solidement verrouillé la porte.

_Il est certain qu'ils vont fouiller notre navire pendant notre absence, voyons si je peux régler ça._

Après avoir examiné les alentours, elle plaça une ligne de planche de bois devant la porte, avant de placer des tonnelets les uns sur les autres pour tenir les planches contre le porte.

-Voilà qui est fait, ça ne les cachera pas éternellement mais suffisamment longtemps pour nous permettre de repartir, dit elle à voix haute.

-Caché quoi ? demanda Zoro, qui descendais justement.

-Si tu veux trouver quoi, cherche donc, dit elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Comme si j'avais le temps de jouer avec toi, fit il en levant les yeux au ciel, bon sur ce je vais… Mais où est la porte de la cale.

C.C. le regarda fixement, l'air amusé/désabusé, avant de se décider de continuer à jouer, surtout avec quelqu'un avec un tel sens de l'orientation.

-Voyons Zoro, il n'y a jamais eu de porte pour aller à la cale ici, la seul qui existe, c'est celle au fond de la cuisine, près des toilettes.

-Tu te moques de moi ?!

-Bien sûr que non, si tu ne me crois pas, cherche donc une porte ici.

Zoro la regarda d'un air mauvais avant de se mettre à chercher. Elle observa ses recherches pendant trois bonnes minutes, à aller et venir pour trouver une porte cacher.

-C'est pas possible, je suis sûr et certain qu'il y avait une porte ici !

-Désolé mon cher Zoro, mais il semble que tu ais rêvé, les cales n'ont jamais de porte voyons, mais des trappes, dit elle en remontant, pendant qu'il réfléchit.

_Bon, certes ce n'est que Zoro, mais s'il n'a pas trouvé l'entrée tout de suite alors qu'il savait qu'il y en avait une, c'est que mon camouflage n'est pas totalement nul._

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont, le bateau venait tout juste de jeter l'ancre et de s'amarrer aux quais.L'équipage débarqua, très vite encerclé par une foule en liesse. Un homme d'une grande taille, de long cheveux blonds bouclés en une espèce de perruque style louis XIV, s'avança vers eux

-Mamamaaaa…Bienvenu à Wiskey Pick voyageur, Je m'appelles Igarappoi, et je suis le maire de cette ville. Vous tombez à pics, nous nous apprêtions à faire un banquet.

-Youhou, cool un banquet ! hurla le chapeau de paille.

Avec le canonnier et le cuistôt, ça faisait trois heureux. Nami sembla un peu sceptique, et posa quelques questions.

-Dites moi, combien de temps mets le log pose à enregistrer la fréquence magnétique de cette ile ?

-Oh, ne parlons pas de ce genre de détails maintenant, c'est jour de fête.

-Vous fêtez quoi ?

-…Nous avons fait une pêche exceptionnelle cette semaine, nous avons voulu faire une fête pour ça.

-Je vois, au fait, où est passé Zoro ?

-C'est pas possible, je vais la retrouver cette porte ! cria Zoro.

xxxIIIxxx

Deux heures plus tard, la fête bat son plein.

C.C. s'est assise dans un coin, avec une chope de bière, observant les autres, comme à son habitude. Elle avait bien sentit les somnifères dans la bière, suffisamment légère pour ne pas assommer après plusieurs, de sorte à ce qu'il dorme à la fois grâce au somnifère, mais aussi par l'effet assommant de l'alcool, de quoi les empêcher de se réveiller avant un moment. Cette fête est un piège grossier, mais visiblement, elle est la seul à s'en être aperçut. Vu comment Nami avale la bière, et la vitesse d'engloutissement de Luffy, ils n'avaient visiblement rien vu. Sanji et ussop n'était pas mieux, vu que l'un draguait une dizaine de filles en même temps, tandis que l'autre racontait des bobards à une foule admirative. Quant à Zoro, il cherche toujours, du moins elle suppose. Ou alors il a quitté le bateau et s'est perdu, alors qu'ils font la fête dans le bâtiment juste en face.

Plusieurs hommes étaient venu la voir, mais elle les repoussait avec politesse, jusqu'à ce qu'Igarappoi lui même vienne la voir.

-Hé bien mademoiselle, vous ne venez pas festoyez avec nous.

-Non, merci, je suis bien là, de plus je n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool, dit elle en désignant la chope de bière qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

-Je vois, préférez vous autre chose ?

-Pas la peine, amenez moi directement le somnifère plutôt.

-Pardon ?! dit il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, votre piège est vraiment grossier, même si mes camarades n'ont visiblement rien remarqué, mais j'ai l'habitude avec eux. En tout cas, je suis la seul personne ayant une prime dans cet équipage, et malheureusement pour vous, je suis un poisson beaucoup trop gros, fit elle avec un grand sourire.

Igarappoi sembla sur le point de crier à ses hommes de les massacrer, mais l'immortelle ne lui laissa pas le temps.

-Je vous conseil de réfléchir à ce que vous faites, nous avons en otages deux de vos agents, mister 9 et miss Wednesday, ils sont garder par un membre d'équipage qui a ordre des les abattre si jamais il venait à entendre des bruits de luttes ou des coups de feu, dit elle en bluffant avec une aisance développé sur des années de pratique.

Cette fois, Igarappoi sembla avoir avalé de l'eau de javel, manifestement il tenait à la vie de ces deux personnes, ce qui est surprenant.

-Alors voilà ce que l'on va faire, nous allons poursuivre cette fête comme si de rien n'était, puis une fois ces quatre là endormis, je les prendrais avec moi puis nous quitterons l'île. Nous lâcherons les otages une fois arrivés à l'estuaire du fleuve. Ou sinon, nous pouvons combattre, et vous perdrez tout vos hommes plus les otages, sans même réussir à m'avoir.

L'homme aux bouclettes blondes sembla réfléchir intensément, avant de céder.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, je vous laisse retourner à la fête, amusez vous bien, fit elle avec un grand sourire, auquel Igarappoi répondit par une grimace avant de retourner auprès de ces invités.

xxxIIIxxx

Une heure plus tard.

Tout l'équipage, à l'exception de l'immortelle, ronflait comme des loirs, C.C. se leva donc et commencer à la prendre un par un quand les chasseurs de primes déguiser en villageois lui dit.

-Inutile de vous occuper d'eux mademoiselle, nous allons les mettre au lit, vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

-Merci, mais nous repartons, en revanche, je ne suis pas contre un coup de main.

-Quoi ! Vous partez ! Mais…

-Laissez là, intervint Igarappoi.

-Mais chef…

-J'ai dit « laissez là ».

Les hommes cessèrent de parler, mais ils ne l'aidèrent pas, ils ne faut pas rêver.

Une fois sur le bateau, elle déposa en vrac les endormit dans la cuisine, avant de descendre vers la cale.

-JE VAIS LA TROUVER ! cria Zoro, toujours en cherchant l'entrée.

-Il me fatigue, souffla C.C., heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de fouiller le bateau, surtout après ma menace de tout à l'heure.

-Zoro, tu peux t'arrêter maintenant, on quitte l'île, dit elle en poussant les tonneaux et en écartant les planches, montrant l'entrée à la cale.

-C'est toi qui l'avait caché ! Espèce de…

-Oui c'est moi, alors arrête de hurler, on a beaucoup à faire !

Soudain, une explosion retentit, les deux pirates sursautèrent.

-C'était quoi ?!

-Une explosion je dirais, allons voir.

Une fois sur le pont, ils voient Igarappoi en train de se battre contre deux individu, un black avec un manteau rouge, et une femme avec un parapluie. Les deux semblent avoir des pouvoirs des fruits du démon, alors Bouclettes a beaucoup de mal à tenir face à eux d'eux.

-Que fait on ? On intervient ?

-Pff, inutile, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se mêlerais d'histoire entre chasseur de prime, allons réveiller les zigotos dans la cuisine et partons.

Une fois l'équipage réveiller et mit au parfum, ils levèrent l'ancre et partirent en direction de la mer. Une fois arrivé sur les côtes, C.C. descendit dans la cale, et détacha les deux agents.

-Bien, nous sommes sur le point de quitter Wiskey pick, nous allons vous débarquer sur les côtes.

-Comment avez vous fait pour ne pas vous faire capturer ?! demanda la fille aux cheveux bleu.

-Je me suis contenter de glisser à l'oreille d'Igarappoi, ou du moins c'est comme ça qu'il s'est présenté, que nous vous tenions en otage, et que l'on vous tuerais si quelque chose nous arrivait, ça l'a bien remuer. Ce qui est surprenant d'ailleurs, depuis quand les agents de Baroque Works se protègent les uns les autres ?

Les deux restèrent silencieux, C.C. finit par rompre le silence.

-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, on vous débarque ici. Au fait, je vous conseille d'aller aider votre chef, car un homme en manteau rouge et une femme en jaune avec un parapluie l'attaque en se moment, et ils disposent de pouvoir de fruit du démon, je vous conseil de vous dépêcher si vous voulez le sauver.

-Quoi ! Oh non, ça veut dire qu'il sait, fit la jeune femme, avec un air terrifié sur le visage.

-Qui sait quoi ? demanda le type aux 9 sur les joues.

Elle commença a réfléchir, avant de se tourner vers C.C.

-Je vous en supplie, allez le sauvez ! dit elle en se mettant à genou devant l'immortelle.

-Et pourquoi devrais aller sauver un type qui a tenté de nous piéger.

-Je vous paierais pour ça.

-Je m'en moque, de l'argent j'en ai à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, si vous voulez mon aide, il va falloir me dire pourquoi.

-Je…Vous ne me croirez jamais.

-Vous l'aimez ?

-Hein…Non !

-Tant mieux parce que ça je ne l'aurais jamais cru, dit elle en haussant des épaules, alors c'est quoi ce secret.

-Igaram et moi avons infiltré Baroque Works, Je suis Vivi Nefertari, princesse d'Alabasta, Igarappoi, s'appelant en réalité Igaram, est le chef de la garde royale.

Un silence de plomb régna dans la cale, avant que mister nine n'explose de rire.

-Difficile à croire, fit C.C.

-Je vous le jure, sur ma tête, que c'est la vérité.

_Remarque, ce ne sera pas la première fois que j'aurais vu une princesse mettre les mains dedans, il faut que je me renseigne._

-Attendez une petite minute, dit elle en sortant un petit escargophone de sa poche, puis appela.

-Service de renseignement de la R.I.P.*, Bonjour.

-Ici Chitsu, j'aurais besoin d'une petite information.

-Mais très certainement Madame, que souhaitez vous savoir.

-Il me faudrait connaître l'emplacement de la princesse Vivi Nefertari, ainsi qu'une description très détaillée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir entendu dire que la princesse est portée disparu, ainsi que le chef de la garde, et une description correspondant parfaitement à la fille en face d'elle, C.C. conclut qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité.

-Bon, visiblement, vous m'avez dit la vérité altesse, désolé pour la rudesse du traitement, fit C.C. en s'inclinant avec ironie.

-Vous allez m'aider ?

-Oui, je vais faire ça, surtout que ça fera les pieds à cet enfoiré de Crocodile, dit elle avec un sourire.

-Que vient faire crocodile dans cette conversation ? demanda Mister nine, complètement largué.

-Oublie ça, restez ici princesse, j'y vais.

Une fois sur le pont, elle se dit que ce serait un bonne entrainement pour l'équipage, car de mémoire, ils n'ont jamais affronté d'adversaire disposant de pouvoir de fruit du démon.

-Mais qui prendre ? Envoyer les 5 contre les 2 ne serait pas très intéressant.

-Te voilà Chitsu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi nous sommes là ? demanda Ussop, suivit par les autres membres de l'équipage.

-Cet endroit était un traquenard tendu par Baroque Works, une organisation criminel qui fait également de la chasse au prime. La fête était un piège grossier et vous avez sauté les pieds joints dedans, je ne vous félicite pas.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte figure toi, je simulais le sommeil, répliqua Nami.

-Ben voyons, tu ronflais comme une bienheureuse.

-Peu importe, je viens d'apprendre une information importante. La fille au cheveux bleu dans la cale est Vivi Nefertari, et le type au bouclette blonde est en vérité le chef de sa garde royal, ils se sont fait passer pour des chasseurs de primes pour infiltrer baroque Works, malheureusement Crocodile a du comprendre la supercherie et a envoyer d'autres agents pour les éliminer, nous allons donc les protéger.

-Qui est Crocodile ? demanda Luffy.

-C'est l'un des corsaires, et accessoirement le vrai chef de Baroque Works, répondit C.C.

-Attends, comment peut tu le savoir, son identité est secrète.

-C'est vrai, pour le commun des mortels, mais je n'en suis pas.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de te vanter un jour, fit Zoro, toujours énervé par le tour qu'elle avait joué avec lui.

-J'essaierais, là dessus, je me suis dit que ce serait un bonne entrainement pour vous de combattre ces deux agents, d'autant plus qu'ils possèdent des pouvoirs des fruits du démon, et si ma mémoire est bonne, vous n'en avez jamais affronté.

-Si ! répondit Nami.

-Ah bon ? Qui ?

-Baggy.

-…Non mais lui il ne compte pas, il est trop nul.

-T'es de mauvaise foi, c'est ça le problème.

-Bref, je pense que ça vous permettrait d'affronter de VRAI possesseurs de fruits du démon. Luffy vient, c'est obligatoire après sa défaite contre Arlong, pour le deuxième, je vais prendre…Sanji.

-Je viens avec toi Chitsu d'amouuuur !

-Le reste, vous restez sur le navire, Nami le log pose est rechargé ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, on est prêt à partir, on va chercher l'autre après avoir explosé les deux agents et on revient.

Les trois partirent en quatrième vitesse vers la ville, espérant de pas avoir trop tardé.

xxxIIIxxx

A suivre

J'espère que ça vous a plu, le R.I.P. est le Réseau d'information Pirate, qui donne toutes les informations demandez en échange de grosse somme d'argent, par exemple, C.C. a dû déboursé 5 millions pour les informations demandé sur Vivi.


End file.
